When the Past and Present Collide
by HarmandMacforever2019
Summary: This is just a funny little story about the life of Harm and Mac that started on Facebook. It does not follow much of the original store. We decided to upload here for others to enjoy. They has been NO beta reads so any mistakes are that of the authors. There are currently 3 authors myself(April), csincisfan01(Angela) and Sarah L.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone let's see how imaginative you can be. I'm going to start a Fanfiction and you guys add to it... Just edit the post to continue the story... Have fun...

Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

It was a normal Friday night. Harm had been away on all week working a case on the Patrick Henry. Right now all he really wanted todo was take a long hot shower and head to bed. But the knock on the door stoped him from doing that. He grimaced as he walked over to answer it.

"What took you so long Sailor."

Harm's eyes got wide, he couldn't believe she was standing there in his doorway...

April's

Renee what are you doing here? Harm says shocked.  
Well hello to you too Harm. Are you going to invite me in. (Harm move out of the way and Renee enters with a small child behind her.)  
(Harm turns and looks at the small child)

(Harm says again)Renee what are you doing here?  
Harm this is really hard for me to say this and i hope you do not hate me. (Renee said)  
(Harm looks at Renee confused) tell me what is going on.  
(Renee sits down on the couch with the small child.) Harm please sit and listen to me.

(Harm sat across from Renee on the chair)  
(Renee said) Harm remember when we were back for my father funeral and i got sick.  
(Harm remember back) yea it was just a 24 hr bug.  
(Renee continued) well that is what i thought. Well after you left to come back. It got worse and Sirius made me go to the doctor. After runing every test under the sun. It came back that i was pregnant. (Renee paused and looked down)  
(Harm stood up and walked over to the window)  
When the doctor told me that i was pregnant i knew it was your. I didn't know how to tell you. I was so scared, i didn't know what to do.  
(Harm turned to look at Renee)  
(He said) You could have told me. I would have been there for you and my child.  
(Renee looked up at Harm with tears in her eyes)( she say) I know Harm. I know you would have, but you would not have been truly happy. You are in love with Mac i had known that for awhile even thou i prayed i would have a miracle. Sirius tried to convince me to tell you. But in the end i decided to stay quite until now.

Why now did you decide i had the right to know i have a child (Harm said trying to control his anger)

(Renee begged)Harm please just listen to me. I am so sorry i did not tell you. This is hard for me to say. So just listen. I only have 6 months to live. So i am here to try and make the last 4 year right. (Harm stopped his pacing and just looked at Renee)

(Harm opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out) (He walked over and sat on the table in front of her)

Renee i am so sorry(Harm said)

No. Harm this is my punishment for keeping you from your son. (Renee said looking at the small child next to her)

Harm i would like you to meet your Son. Landon Axel  
(Harm looks over at the boy and smile)

Angela's

Landon hid behind his mom. Harm watched him, he reminded him a lot of himself as a small boy. And he could also see a lot of his mom in the small boy.

"Renee how are we going to handle this? Am I even..."

"Yes your name is on his birth certificate, I've made sure to leave you full custody of him. Cyrus well he never really wanted anything to do with him. Not that I blame him."

Ring Ring - "Hold on Renee.." Harm went over and answered the phone.

"Hello"

("Hello is that anyway to greet your wife?")

"I'm sorry hun.."

("Harm what's going on? You sound on edge? Did something happen on the Henry?")

"No nothing happened, Sarah.."

("Harm please talk to me..")

"Sweetheart when are coming back?"

("I should be done tomorrow. Your really starting to worry me.")

Harm glanced over towards Renee and Landon. "We need to talk when you get home."

Mac took a deep breath - ("I'm leaving now, Sturgis can wrap this up.")

"Okay I'll see you when you get home." They both hung up. Harm went back over to Renee and Landon.

"So your married?"

"Yes I married..."

"I know, you married Mac. I guess I always knew you would. Deep down I knew you'd choose her over me."

"Renee you have to know.."

"Just promise me you'll take care of Landon."

"Of course I will, he mine." Landon got a little braver and walked over to Harm. He reached his little hand out to Harm. Harm took it, at that moment he felt a connection to his son.

April's

(As Landon looked around the apartment)  
When will Mac be home? Asked Renee

She said she was leaving now. So she should be home in about 4 hours. Her and Sturgis are investigating a case in Norfolk. Harm answered (as he was watching his son)

Does he know that i am his dad? Harm questioned

(Renee watched Harm as he was watching Landon) yes. He knows. How much of it he understands i don't know. Renee said.

When did you and Mac get married? Renee asked

(Harm smiled) 2 years ago. We decided we didn't want to live without each other.

So are you still at JAG? Questioned renee

Harm responded. No i transferred out after Mac and I got engaged. I am working as the legal advisor to the Joint Cheif of Staff out of the Pentagon. I was promoted to Captain just after we were married.

(Renee looked at Harm eyes wide as saucers)  
That is a pretty powerful job. How did Mac take it that you got it and she didn't?

Well, we both were in the running for it. When we were told about it, we talked about it alot. Mac is the one that told me to take it. She didn't want the stress of what would come with the job.  
Harm said

(Landon came running back over)  
I need to go potty mommy. He said

Ok buddy. I will be right back Harm(Renee said getting up)

(Harm walked over to the bookcase that held the pictures of him and his dad and his wedding photos)  
What am i going to do. Harm said to himself (looking at his watch Mac should be home in 3 hours)

(Landon came running out of the bathroom)  
(Harm bent down so he was at eye level with his son)  
Are you thirsty? Harm asked  
(Landon shook head yes)  
(Harm picked him up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Apple Juice sitting Landon on the counter)

So Landon how old are you? Harm asked

I am 3. Said Landon.

What kind of toys do you like to play with? Harm continued

Trains, cars, and planes they are my favorite. Landon said with a smile

( Renee walked out of the bathroom and stood there and watched father and son bonding)

As Harm and Landon continued their conversation Renee walked over to them.

Hey buddy i think it is time to go it is about time for your nap. Renee said to Landon

Ok. Mommy but when can we come back? Landon asked

I will call Harm later and we can figure a time out. Renee responded.

(Harm gave Landon a hug and he and Renee left)

Well i have an hour to figure out how to tell you Sarah that i have a son i didn't know about. He said as he studied the sonogram picture that was leaning against their wedding photo.

Angela's

Harm lost track of the time as he continued to stand there looking at the sonogram of their baby daughter. He had no clue how to tell Sarah about Landon. He worried how she would react.

So far her she had been experiencing a wide rang of emotions throughout her pregnancy. God what was she going to think. He glanced at his watch she should be here any minute now. He closed his eyes when he heard the door open.

When Mac walked in she saw Harm standing at the bookcase hold the sonogram photo. She placed her hand on her 6 month bump and cleared her throat. Harm turned around. They both looked into each other's eyes.

That's when Mac saw it, something was definitely off with her husband. She went to him. Harm pulled her tight into his chest burying his head in her neck. She felt him starting to cry. "Harm please talk to me."

"I don't know, I just don't know how to start this."

"Please your scaring me! Did something bad happen?"

"Define bad.."

"I don't life changing?"

"You might say that. Let's go to sofa." Harm led Mac over to the sofa so they could sit down. Once there he took her in his arms, wrapping them around her. It was now or never.

"Sarah.. baby.. Renee came by tonight."

"Renee? Why on earth..." Harm placed his fingers on Mac lips.

"She wanted me to met her son, and my son."

Mac felt her breath quicken. She started to try and get up. But Harm stoped her. "Please Sarah.."

"Please what? You have a son with Renee? So what does this mean for us? What about our daughter?"

"What about her? She's still our baby."

"I mean do you know for sure that your really his father? What about her husband? The mortician she left you for?"

"She said that he's mine, she brought him with her tonight. Sarah he looks just like me."

"I see, how old is he?"

"Landon is 3."

"Landon.. that's his name.. Kinda goes against the Rabb tradition."

"I'm just as shocked about this as you are."

"Oh I doubt that. Your not the one who's husband just told you he has a son with his ex girlfriend. How am I supposed to handle this? What am I supposed to think? Do you still want to be married to me? Do you still love me and our daughter?"

Sarah Langlois

Harm was quick to answer. "Of course I love you, I love both you and our unborn daughter beyond words. Why do you think I was so quick to take the position as a legal advisor at the pentagon so fast?" Harm gently takes Mac's hand in his and looked her directly in her eyes. "I love you Sarah and that is why it was an easy decision for me to leave JAG and begin our life together, this doesn't change us. This doesn't even have anything to do with our daughter other then the fact that she will have a big brother. We will figure this out together, you know as well as anyone else I can't let my own son not have his father in his life."

Mac, with tears in her eyes, sighed and shook her head, clearly she was disappointed in herself. The tears fell as she turn to embrace Harm in a desperate hug. For a moment Harm just let her release her emotions. He wasn't mad, on the contrary, he knew how she felt by Renee in the past. Mac told him not too long after they got married how she felt inferior to the blonde, especially during the ball where the Admiral had to speak.

She went as far as to explain how she felt seeing Renee grab his arm as they all entered the ball room, almost as if to flaunt the fact that Harm was hers. It made Mac feel like the geeky girl watching from the sidelines as the head school cheerleader showed off her position with the football jock. Harm reminded her of how they locked eyes that evening and how they both felt misplaced at that time. It wasn't too long after that Harm worked up the nerves to ask her over for dimer one Friday evening.

Harm was taken from his thoughts as Mac slightly pulled back from him and said, " I'm sorry Harm… I should know better. I know how much you love me and our baby girl. I just thought back to when we were stupid enough to almost let our relationship go and not even give it a chance. Damn me, I'm always the one crying!"

Harm gently lifted her chin up and carefully wiped away the tears with his other hand as he spoke, "It's okay sweetheart, I understand, besides the newly raging hormones don't help."  
Mac grinned slightly, as she playfully tapped his chest, "Are you calling me crazy stick boy?"  
With a deer in the headlights look her husband answered, "No… ahh I just mean…"  
Mac interrupted him, even though she found it entertaining to watch him get nervous. "Harm I'm just joking." She chuckled. "Loosen up sailor!"

April's

(Harm and Mac cuddling on the couch)

So what is going to happen now? Are you and Renee going to do some kind of joint custody? Mac asked

There is something i need to tell you. (Mac sits up facing Harm) The only reason why Renee even came here. She is dying. She said she only has 6 month. Harm responded calmly

Oh no. Mac said

(They sat there for awhile just holding each other)

Sarah. Renee said that she is going to give me a call here later to see if it is ok to bring Landon over. I really would love for you to see him. If you are ok with it?

That is fine Harm. I would love to meet him. Mac smiled at him

Harm were is Renee staying at. Mac asked

The Marriott i believe is what she said. Harm stated.

Do you think that maybe we should speed up our search for a new home. I know we talked about waiting until she was around a year. But with Landon we are going to need more room sooner than later. Mac stated

Good idea. We can call the realtor in the morning and see what they are able to come up with. What are you thinking around 6 bedrooms? Harm said smiling

(Mac looked at Harm like he had lost his mind)  
And just how many kids are you planning on us having.

Oh i don't know. I think a dozen or so. Harm grinned

(Mac hit him using a sofa cushion)  
You have absolutely lost your mind

Angela's

"Sweetheart why don't we go to bed now. I know after the case, long drive and all this news you've got to be dead tired. Plus you and our little Rosie need your rest."

"I can't argue with you on that, being in our bed in your arms sounds wonderful." Harm stood up and helped Mac stand. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to their bed. Once there he sat her down. "You stay put, I'll get your p.j's."

Now Mac started looking around. It dawned on her that Landon was conceived in this bed. Mac got up and stood next to the bed. She was just standing there looking at Harm's bed. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep here.."

"What why?"

"You slept with Renee here. Landon was conceived here! Right?"

"I don't know for sure if was here or not, it might not have been."

"But your not sure?"

"Baby I know this is a lot to take in right now."

"It's really not your problem, it's mine. I've just got to come to terms with the fact that our daughter is now your second born."

"But she's still the one I promised you on the steps  
of JAG. You know my looks and your brains."

Mac smiled - "She'll be perfect."

"That's right perfect just like her mommy. My perfect match on every way. My co pilot in life."

Mac took a deep breath, she looked at the bed once more. "Make love to me Harm, just like you did our first night here, like you did on wedding night. And like you did when we conceived our Rosie.."

April's

(Harm woke up several hours later to his phone ringing)  
Rabb. Harm said sleepy

Harm. Its Renee Landon wants to know if he can come by for a visit?

(Harm looked over at the clock on the night stand)

Why don't you come over at 1900 sorry 7pm and we can make dinner. What dose Landon like to eat? Harm asked

He eats anything you put infront of him. Renee responded.

Ok we will see you then. Harm quickly said

Harm before you go. Will it be ok with Mac that i am there?

Yes, Renee. It is fine. Me and Sarah talked about everything.

(Hanging up the phone. Mac rolls back over to cuddle)

Who was that on the phone? Mac questioned.

It was Renee. She wanted to know if it was ok they come by. I told her to come over at 7 and we would cook dinner.

6:55pm  
( Renee knocks on Harms door)  
(Mac answers)

Hello Mac, Hello Renee they both said at the same time

Come on in. Dinner is just about ready. Mac said

(Renee and Landon walk in)  
(As soon as Landon seen Harm he ran right over to him)  
(Harm bent down and pick up the little boy)  
Hey Landon did you have a nice nap. Harm asked  
Yep, mommy says i am a big boy.

(Mac and Renee both standing there by the door just watching how easy it was for Harm and Landon to bond)

Renee why don't we go sit in the frontroom while they talk. Mac said

(Mac and Renee over sitting on different couches)

So how far along are you Mac? Renee questioned.

6 month. Mac answered.

Do you know what you are having?

A girl. Mac answered quickly

(It was quiet for a few minutes)

So. Renee how have you been? Mac asked

Mac. I know you don't like me and now given that i have a child with Harm and that i didn't tell him. I can only imagine how bad you hate me. Renee stated

Renee. I don't hate you. I just don't understand why you did this to him. You know just as well as anyone. What it did to Harm not having his father growing up. Why would you deny him the right to be in his child's life from the start?

By the time that I found out I was pregnant. We had already gone our separate ways and I know that he was in love with you. I felt that if i came back and said oh by the way we have a son. He would have came back only because He would have felt obligated to be there not because he loved me. Renee said looking over at Harm and Landon.

(Mac felt bad for Renee in a way.)

Mac. Will you promise me one thing. No matter how you feel about me or the time Harm and I were together. We you please take care of my son as if he was your own. Renee said with tears running down her face.

(Mac got up and walked over and sat next to Renee and wrapped her arms around her)

I can promise you that. I will take really good care of him. And make sure he knows who his mom is and how much you loved him. Mac responded with tears in her eyes

(Harm and Landon walked over to let the ladies know dinner was done when he heard the last comment from Mac)

Angela's

"Ladies dinner is served." Renee stood up off the sofa and went into the small dinning room. In the meantime Harm helped Mac stand up. "I heard that last part you told Renee." Mac stoped Harm by placing her fingers on his lips.

"I meant what I said. I'll always make sure he knows that Renee loves him. I think for his sake as much as yours, he's going to need to start spending time with you. He needs to get know his father. It will serve to make it easier for him once he starts living with us."

"This is one of the many reasons I love you. You are my voice of reason."

" ."

"Yes but you've always known that Mrs Rabb..."

Renee couldn't help but over heat what they were talking about. She looked over at Landon with sadness in her eyes. "I really should've done right by in from the beginning. Harm is a good man, and he's going to be a good father for you." Landon smiled at his mommy.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Harm said as himself and Mac sat down. "You can blame me, I move slower now." She said with a chuckle.

Harm dished out the lasagna for everyone. They all started to eat in silence, Mac looked over at Landon who was picking at his food.

"What's wrong Landon?"

He looked at Mac than over to Renee. "Not like mama."

"Oh I see, your mama makes it different. Here's a secret. Your daddy here makes it like this cause that's how your great grandma Rabb makes it."

"REALLY!" Now Landon had a smile on his face.

"Yes, and one day soon. We can take a trip to meet her. She lives on a farm, with lots of animals."

"What kind of animals?" Mac looked over to Harm.

"Well she has, chickens, pigs,cows..."

"WOW... I wanna go..."

Renee reached over to take Landon's hand. " Landon we can't go tonight. For now you need to eat your dinner like good little boys do."

Landon looked at Mac, she nodded her head. The rest of the meal went on nicely. Harm and Renee agreed that, Landon should start sending time with him. When dinner was done. Harm and Mac walked Renee and Landon to the door. Harm bent down to him. "Night Landon you be good boy for your mama.."

He wrapped his little arms around Harms neck. "Ok daddy." With that Landon turned and walked out with Renee. Harm closed his eyes when he felt the tears start to fall. Mac pulled him into her arms. He barred his face in her neck. She just held him to her, until they were interrupted by a kick. They both looked down at Mac's abdomen.

Mac took Harms hand and placed it there. "I guess she wants her daddy to know, she's still here."

April's

Next morning

(Mac rolled over and found the bed empty. She looked over and say Harm sitting at his desk)

(Harm speaking on the phone)  
Yes we are looking for a home around 5000sqft 4bedrooms, 4bathrooms open floor plan and a fenced in backyard.

*I think that is very doable what is the price range and area you are looking for*

We are open to any area and our budget is around 350,000.

*that is great. Let me get a list together and we can start looking this afternoon*

Thank you. We look forward to your call.  
(Harm hung up the phone as Mac walked over to him)

Mac asked. Who were you talking to?

I was speaking with the realtor. Trying to get an idea of what is out there.  
(Mac sits down on Harms lap and gives him a passionate morning kiss)  
What do my girls want for breakfast? Harm asked between nibbling on Macs neck.

That feels good. Mac moaned but you are not going to get out of feeding me.

(Harm looked up at Mac and sigh'd)  
Ok. Let me guess fried pig on the menu.

Yep, along with pancakes and eggs. Mac said

Ok. Why don't you go get comfortable on the couch while i get breakfast done.

Angela's

After they finished breakfast. Harm decided to give Renee a call and see if herself and Landon wanted to go with them when they went to look at houses. At first she was very hesitant about the idea. She told Harm that they didn't need to be apart of this. But Harm told her, he wants Landon to be apart of it. And if she didn't want to go that's fine. But he still wants his son to go.

After they argued about this, Renee finally agreed to let Landon go with them. Harm told her that they would be by to pick him up in about an hour give or take. They both hung up. Mac walked back over and sat down in Harms lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck,playing with his hair on his neck.

"That's always calmed me down. But you've always known that. "

"What did Renee say?"

"She wasn't to open about going with us. Not that I blame her. I told her I want Landon there. He needs to be part of this. After all this is going to be his home as well."

"I agree with you. He needs to be a part of this. Plus I think you both need to be bonding. It will make it easier on him, once he starts living with us."

"You know, I love you more and more each day."

"You just love the fact that, I'm so..how should I put this..."

"Sexually active." Harm said as he smiled...

"That's one way to put it..."

"Do we have time for a quickie?"

"No I told Renee we'd be by in about an hour to get Landon."

"Oh! Well than fly-boy, I'll just have my way with you later. " Mac got up and walked up to the bedroom to get dressed, Harm jumped up and followed her. "You know I can help with that."

"I'm counting on it." Mac said as she was dropping her clothes along the way...

April's

Harm just stood there watching the love of his life slowly stripping out of her clothes. As Mac got to the stairs Harm finally came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

Harm whispered in her ear. You know what you do to me. He started nibbling and placing soft kisses down her neck.

Mac started moaning as Harm hands started working their way downwards. Reaching behind her she rubbed him thru the athletic pants he had on. Slowly bring her hand inside of his pants rubbing and massaging him until he started moaning and thursting into her hand.

Between gasp of breathe Mac whispered "we only have 45 minutes before we have to leave. "

Harm groaned. "then we better go take that shower you mentioned"

40minutes later

Harm rested his forehead against Mac as her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Out of breath Harm stated. "All my god that was intense"  
"That it was flyboy. We need to get moving before we are late"

Finally they crawled out of the shower as the water ran cold.

45 minutes later

"You know Harm we are running late" Mac said  
"We are only 30 minutes lates and that would because you distracted me. Harm said smiling "plus we had to stop and get Landon a carseat"

Pulling up to the hotel "Mac i will run in and grab him"  
Mac nodded her head

Harm knocked on the door to the room

Renee opened the door. "You know you are late"

Harm smiled " i know but we stopped to buy a new carseat for the suv. So Landon can be safe"

"I didn't even think about that when you called this morning"

"That's ok." Harm said

"How long do you think you will be gone for" Renee asked

"Well the realtor said that she has several places that might fit what we are looking for. So it will be several hours. Plus i was thinking about taking him out to lunch. So we probably will be back around 5pm."

"Thats pretty late. He will need to take a nap sometime today" Renee said

"I will make sure he get his nap in. He will be fine Renee. I wont let anything happen to him. While we are gone why don't you just relax and try and get some sleep"

"I will. If you need anything call me."

" Will do. Are you ready to go buddy"

" yes daddy" Landon said jumping up into Harms arms

" bye mommy" Landon said reaching over to give her a kiss

Harm and Landon turned and walked down the hall to the elevator.

Angela's

Harm and Landon stood hand and hand waiting on the elevator doors to open. He looked down at his son. Part of him never thought he would have 1 child let alone 2. He noticed Landon look up at him.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Well we're going to find us a house."

Just about than, the doors open and they both walked in.

"Will mommy live with us?"

"No buddy, just the 4 of us."

"4 daddy?"

"Yes, you, me, Mac and the new baby."

Before Harm could say more the elevator doors opened. He took Landon by the hand and they headed out to Harms Lexus. Once there he opened the back and lifted Landon into his car seat. Mac turned to the side from the front to watch.

"You're pretty good at that Flyboy."

"It's not different than strapping into the cockpit of a F-14."

"Daddy what's an F-14?"

"Well son, that's what daddy flys."

"Oh!"

"Your daddy flys planes..."

Landon's eyes got big. "I want to fly plane!"

"He really is your son Harm...He's a Rabb through and through.." After Mac said that she subconsciously placed her hand on her unborn daughter. Harm saw what she did. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door. He placed his hands on top of Mac's.

"Baby she'll always be our first born. The one that I promised to you."

Nether one of them noticed Renee had walked out and started to heading to her car. Renee hard what Harm was telling Mac. She had no idea that Harm had promised Mac his baby. Now she knew that he would have never married her even if Mac had married Mic...

April's

As Harm pulled away. " Where are we meeting the realtor first" Mac questioned

"When she called she said she had 6 different houses that might meet our needs. The first 2 are in Georgetown" Harm responded

As they pulled up to the first house. Both Harm and Mac looked around at the neighbourhood. The house were all older. As Harm was getting Landon out of the SUV. The realtor pulled up.

Walking over she reached out to shake Mac hand

"Hi my name is Sadie."

Mac smiled. "I am Mac and this is Harm and Landon."

"Nice to meet you. So here is the first house. As you can tell this is the older part of Georgetown. This home is on the lower end of your budget but as you might already have guessed it will need some work."

"I don't mind a bit of work. Just not looking for a complete remodel we will be having a baby in 4 months." Harm stated

"Harm lets just take a look and see what would be required"

After 30 minutes both Harm and Mac agreed that this house was going to be too much work for them with Landon and the new baby.

After spending the next 2 hours looking at house after house. Harm started thinking they were not going to find the prefect place

"Daddy i am getting hungry" Landon said

"Ok buddy. We are going to get you and Mac something"

"Mac where do you think we should stop"

"Probably somewhere kid friendly. McDonald's"

Harm groaned "ok not my first choice but ok."

Angela's

"Well sometimes we're going to have to just feed the kids something other than rabbit food."

"Hey now there's nothing wrong with rabbit food."

They both quit talking when they didn't hear any noise coming from the backseat. Mac turned to the side and glanced back. She noticed Landon had fallen sound asleep. She smiled as she looked at the small boy. "Shhhh Harm, he passed out back there."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's just pull thru the drive-thru and get something. After that we can just take him back to our can call Renee to come get him."

Harm pulled thru the drive thru at McDonalds, he asked Mac what he should order for Landon, she told him just a kids meal chicken nuggets, fries and a bottle of milk. Now she wanted a Big Mac, fries, chocolate milk shake and 2 apple pies.. Harm just looked at her. Saying "the things you eat"

After getting food for everyone they drove back to the apartment. When they got there, Harm got Landon out while Mac took the food and headed upstairs. Once inside Harm laid his sleeping son on the couch. He just stood and watched him.

"Landon, I'm so sorry I've not been here for you. But that's all going to change now,from here on out I'm going to be the daddy you deserve. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

As Mac listened, she found herself suddenly feeling out of like she was an intruder in their lives. She started to leave out of the livingroom, when she felt arms wrap around her. "Just where do you think your going?"

"I felt like I was intruding on the two of you."

"No never baby. Just the opposite I want him to think of you as his mother, after all you're going to be helping to raise him. I know from my past with Frank, I never gave him a real chance. I don't want that for him or you."

Mac smiled "I don't either."

April's

A short while later, Harm and Mac where laying on their bed talking.  
They heard an ear piercing scream coming from the front room. Harm jumped up running out to his son.

(Landon crying)  
" Hey buddy are you ok?" Harm asked pick up Landon and setting him on his lap.

Landon shook his head no

"What happened" Harm asked concerned

"I got scared" Landon responded still crying

"Landon do you want to eat something then you can come and lay down in bed with me?" Harm asked lifting Landon chin up to look at him

"Hey Harm why don't you bring Landon up here then go to heat up his food and bring it up here for him" Mac said across the room

Harm stood up with Landon in his arms and walked up to the bedroom. And set him down and he crawled up to the head of the bed next to Mac

After a few minutes Harm came back with Landons food. The sight he walked into was so precious. Landon had his tiny hand on Mac stomach and he and Mac where having a little talk about his new baby sister.

Harm walked around and sat on his side of the bed.  
"Daddy" Landon said

"You feeling better?" Harm questioned

"Yes Daddy. But i am still tired" he said with a big yaun

"I see that. Why don't you eat something here and then maybe you can lay down again for a little bit."

After Landon eat all his chicken nuggets. He crawled up a laid his head on Harm chest.

"Can you tell me a story"

"Sure can" Harm said

Harm presided to tell the story of how this Handsome prince found his princess(AN:story of how Harm met Mac).  
About 10 minutes into the story Harm looked over and both Landon and Mac were both out cold. So he decided to close his eyes too. They had rescheduled the remaining house tours for the following weekend

Several hours later

Mac woke up to a loud bang on the front door. She got up as quick as she could. Hoping the Harm and Landon would still stay asleep.

Mac opened the front door. To a very worried Renee.

"What's wrong Renee ?" Mac asked when she saw how worried she was. Ushering her inside to the front room.

"When Harm didn't bring Landon home by 4 i got scared something happened to him"

Mac glanced at the clock on the wall it was 6 pm. Lately she has had trouble with that internal clock of hers

"O my god Renee i am so sorry. We didn't realize it was so late. Landon fell asleep in the car while we were getting his food. So we came home and he was still asleep. He woke up from a dream so Harm brought him up to our room while he heated up his food. After he ate he as Harm to tell him a story. I guess we most have all gone to sleep."

Renee let a big breathe out.

"Is he still asleep?"  
"yea he is in there laying on Harm chest" Mac said  
"Can I go see. I just need to see for myself that he is ok"

Mac walked Renee you the short stairs to the bedroom

Renee looked at Harm and Landon sleeping together they way it should have always been.

"I am so sorry that I chickened out telling Harm about Landon. He will be a great father." Renee said looking down at Mac stomach

"Renee why don't we go down to the front room and talk while they sleep. Do you want a bottle water to drink?"

"Sure that's great." Renee responded walking over to the couch.

Angela's

Renee went and took a seat on the couch while Mac went and got a bottle of water for Renee and made herself a cup of hot tea. After getting their went back and took a seat next to Renee.

"Mac I need to be honest with you.I heard you and Harm at the hotel today."

Mac was take aback by this. "What did you hear?"

"I heard Harm tell you that your daughter will always be your first born and something about being the one he promised you."

Mac wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea that Renee had over heard them. She thought for a minute than gathered her thoughts. "It's true, Harm and I made a deal to have a baby together. We had decided that if nether one of us was in a relationship we'd have a baby together."

Renée was shocked to learn this. "So does this mean that Harm was just waiting?"

"That's something you'd have to ask him." Renée got her chance when Harm walked into the living room. He cleared his throat. Both woman looked up at him.

"What do you want to ask me Renée?"

"Where you just waiting on Mac to be free so you could go after her and fulfill your deal with her?"

"Renee, I really thought we might have a future together at first. But the more time that went on, the more I realized you deserved a man that wanted you just as much as you wanted him. I knew that man wasn't me. I knew I couldn't led you when I wanted Mac."

Renee nodded her head. "I see, so if I told you about Landon from the beginning, what would have happened?" Before he could answer, they heard Landon wake up crying.

"Mac Mac ..." Mac took off to him. She reached the bed taking him in her arms and cradling him to her.

"Shhh Landon sweet boy it's ok."

"I got scared Mac."

"I'm sorry.. are you better now?"

"Yes, cause you and baby are here." Landon said as he laid his head on Mac's tummy.

In the meantime, Harm and Renee had walked up to see the scene in front of them. Renee put her head down. Harm smiled watching his wife with his son.

April's

Harm walked over to the bed and sat down.  
"Hey buddy. Your mommy is here to pick you up."

Landon lifted his head and smiled at Renee.  
"Hi mommy." He said as he got up to walk over to her.

Renee bent down and picked him up.  
"Did you have fun with your daddy and Mac?" Renee asked Landon

"Yea i did. Can I come over tomorrow morning again?" Landon begged

Rener looked over at Harm.  
Harm walked over to where they were standing.

" Landon both me and Mac have to work in the morning. So we will try to see you after. Ok."

Landon shook his head.  
Harm hugged and kissed him goodbye and Landon got down and ran over to give Mac a hug. Harm then walked them to the door.

Back in the bedroom. Mac turned down the covers on the bed.

"Harm i was thinking. That we need to sit down with Renee and discuss what is going to happen over the next few months with her health and Landon"

"I know. It's just hard to think that he is going to watch his mom slowly die and there is nothing we can do"

"You know I was offered a position as a judge. Once i get back from maternity leave. It would be more stable hours and at least one of us would be home every night with the kids." Mac stated

"When did you get this offer?" Harm questioned trying to remember

"It was just before I left on the last assignment. I must have forgotten to tell you with everything going on."

"Is that something that you want to do. You thrive on the action of investigations?" Harm questioned

"There might not be that much action but as a judge I can help shape our legal system. Plus it means I get to spend more time with you when your home and the kids."

"While i think you should do it. I support you in everything you want to do. Even if that is one day being a stay at home mommy." Harm said smiling

"While Mr. Rabb we can discuss that at a later time when there is a few more kids to worry about. But back to the Renee issue."

"One day this week we can see if Bud and Harriet can watch Landon and we can sit down and figure a game plan out."

"Speaking of Bud and Harriet. What are you going to say to all of our friends and your parents? You know how excited they are for this little one."

" I guess we can just be upfront with them about what is going on leaving out any personal information about Renee condition until she is ready to tell people."

"Why don't we get ready for bed. We can talk more about it in the morning." Mac responded as she started removing her robe

"But we just sleep for several hours and you want to go to bed."

"Who said anything about going to sleep. By the time I am done with you. You are going to be ready for bed." Mac said smiling seductively

"What am I going to do with you." Harm said shaking his head

"Whatever you want to do"

Angela's

Mac moved to stand in front of Harm. Wearing nothing but a smile. He placed his hands on her abdomen. Rubbing it, he slowly knelt down in front of her placing loving kisses on it. She moaned at the sensations he was stirring up in her.

"Oh Captain..."

"Tell me what you want your honor?"

"I want you.. all of you..."

Knock knock. They both stopped and looked towards the door. "Who could that be Harm?"

"I'm not sure baby." Harm handed Mac his shirt and she slipped it on. Following Harm to the door. He looked out the peephole. Seeing Renee on the other side, he opened it up. She walked back inside.

"Harm I'm sorry to do.." She stoped talking when saw the state of almost undress that they were both in. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll leave."

Harm reached for her hand."It's fine. What's going on? Where's Landon?"

"He's asleep in the car."

Mac was shocked - "You left him the car? I'm this neighborhood? What's are you thinking."

"I'm sorry , I just needed to get back over here fast."

"Harm go.."

"I'm going Mac..."

Harm went out to Renee's car, while Renee stayed with Mac. "What's going on?"

"I have to go back to LA, something has come up. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I need to leave Landon with Harm."

Harm heard the last part as he walked back in carrying his sleeping son. He went and laid him down on the and Mac went over to them. "Harm I need you to keep him for me."

Harm looked over at Mac, she smiled. "Of course we will keep him. How long will you be gone."

"I'm not sure right now. I still have to check out of the hotel. As soon as I do I'll have them send Landon's stuff over"

"Harm why don't you go with Renee and get his stuff, he can stay with me. We'll be just fine."

"Okay baby, I'll just move him to the bed. "

Harm picked up Landon taking him up to his and Mac's bed. Mac went with him. She laid down with Landon letting him snuggle up next to her. Harm lend down and kissed Mac. "I'll be back quick."

"I love ❤️ you."

"I love ❤️ you too." Harm left out and followed Renee.

April's

Back at Renee hotel

"Renee, what is going on? Are you ok?" Harm looked concerned

"I don't know Harm i got a message from my oncologist that I needed to get back as soon as possible." Renee said

As Renee walked around the room picking up Landons toys.

"Renee is your condition worse than what you originally told me?" Harm questioned

"Right before we left to come out here I had several scans done. They were concerned that the cancer has spread and if that happens then the time i have left could be shortened depending on where it spread to." Renee responded sitting on the bed.

"I am so sorry Renee. You don't deserve this. Landon deserves to have his mom with him for a very long time."

"Like I said before Harm this is my punishment for not telling you about Landon in the first place. I think Mac will be a good mom to Landon. Harm i am sorry for all the times that i made you choose between me and Mac. I knew from the get go that you had feelings for her, but I prayed that one day you would look at me the way you did her."

"Renee you don't need to apologize for any of it. If i had been honest about my feelings who knows where things would be now."

"I know Harm. Just take good care of Landon for me. We will both me and Mac were talking that she is going to take the position of a Judge at JAG so her hours are more set and she can be home with the kids at night or if they get sick. "

Renee handed Harm two suitcases. One with clothes and the other with toys and books

"I will Renee. Please call me when you find out what is going on. So we can figure out what we need to do next."

"Tell Mac thank you and i am so sorry to crash your night."

They walked over to the door. Harm turned around and gave Renee a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself. Landon needs you for as long as he can."

Harm turned around and left down the hallway.

Angela's

As he walked down with all of Landon's belongings. He began to wonder if Renee was being truthful with him. He had to trust that she was. But with the current circumstances now, he started to question everything.

He reached his SUV and placed everything in the backseat. Than it dawned on him. They had nothing for Landon to sleep in. He picked up his cell phone and called Bud.

"Yes Bud, look I need a favor. Is it too late to stop by?"

("No Sir, is anything wrong?")

"I'll explain once I get there. And thanks Bud."

Harm made a quick u-turn and headed towards Bud and Harriet's house. It didn't take him long to reach them. As soon as he got there, he jumped out and ran up to the door. He was about to knock when Bud opened the door.

"Hello Captain."

"Hi Bud, I hate to bother you both, but I've.. well I've got a small problem I need help with."

Now Harriet had walked up. "How small of a problem Sir?"

"Hi Harriet, well he's about 3 years old and needs a place to sleep. And he's my son."

Both of them stood there shocked. Nether one knowing what to say. Harm just stood there. Harriet broke the silence. "Sir I hate to ask this but.."

"Yes Sarah knows. She's actually with him now."

"Sir, not to be nosy.."

"Renee Bud, she's his mother. I only just found out about him on Friday after I got home."

Harriet and Bud both looked at each other. " Sir of course we can help you. Bud go get the portable crib for the Captain. Since he's just 3 this should work out fine."

"Thank you both for this."

"Anytime Sir." Harriet said with a smile. Bud came back with the portable crib, he followed Harm to his SUV. Harm opened the back end up and Bud placed it inside. After that he went back around to the drivers side getting in. Bud waved as Harm pulled away and headed back home.

April's

Harm arrived back and brought the crib up stairs. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He saw Mac and Landon cuddled up together sound asleep. He went about setting up the crib in the front room. Once he was done. He decided to get online to see what else they were going to need to get for him.

A few hours later. Harm was still online when Mac came down the stairs

"Harm where did this crib come from?"

" When I was leaving the hotel I realised that we don't have a good place for him to sleep. He can not sleep with us forever. So i called Bud to see if they could help out. " Harm said

Mac walked over and sat on his lap.

"What are you looking at?" Mac questioned point at the screen

"Babies r us. Trying to figure out what else we will need for Landon. Then i saw this section about what to buy for babies. I figure we can set up a baby registry for what we want for the little one." Harm said rubbing his hand over her bump.

"That sound good Harm. Harriet did that when she was pregnant with baby AJ."

So for the next few hours they sat there are pick out everything from crib and carseat to clothes.

Harm finally realised that it was close to midnight.

"Why don't we move this crib up to the bedroom and move Landon over to it. And go to bed we need to get up early." Harm said

" why don't we call the admiral tomorrow and see if we can get the day off so we can figure out everything with Landon. Like daycare and pick up some more items for him." Mac responded

"I didn't even think about daycare. We should call Bud and Harriet and see who they use for AJ. I will call the Admiral first thing in the morning.

Angela's

Mac thought for a minute before she got up."Harriet uses the daycare at JAG for A.J. I already talked to her about it. I knew at some point we would need it for our little one." She said as she placed her hand on her bump.

Harm placed his on top of hers. "Than that's perfect, we can use that for Landon as well. Plus we will already be familiar with the staff when it comes time comes for our little girl to go."

Mac thought about this. "I know it's late and all. But with everything you've told me about Renée. I'm starting to think maybe I should look into starting my leave early. This way Landon will not have to be placed in plus I can do more with getting the house hunt underway."

"You know, I love you more each day.. I know exactly why I married you."

"Oh and why is that Captain?"

"Well... you have this uncanny sense for knowing just what to do in any given you look good in my shirts.."

"And here I thought you wanted me for my mind. And all long it's just my..."

"MOMMY...MOMMY..." Mac jumped up and ran upstairs. When she reached Landon he went straight to her. She cradled him in her arms.

"Shhhh...sweet boy...it's okay now..." Harm came up right behind her. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure..Landon are you okay?"

"No I want my mommy! Where is she? "

"She had to take a short trip, but she promised to come back."

"Why"

"Well sweet boy, she got a very important phone call and she had to go see about it." Landon looked over to Harm.

"Mommy Mac is right. But she told us to tell you just how much she loves you and that she'll miss you."

Now Landon looked back at Mac, "Okay, Mommy Mac are you going away too?"

"Oh no sweetie. I'm not going away. And neither is your daddy." They both looked at each other.

"Sarah your right about the early leave." Mac nodded her head. "Why don't we just let him sleep here for tonight. It's really too late to move him."

"Your right." Mac laid down beside Landon,he snuggled up against her. Harm went over to the other side of the bed getting in.

( Harm dreaming )

He found himself standing on the flight deck of the USS Hornet. He watched the young boy go running to his father. He remembered this. This was himself and his father. Now suddenly he was on the flight deck of the USS Patrick Henry and Landon was running to him. He reached down and picked him up. "Watch out for those knee knockers son"

Now suddenly Landon was gone and he was looking at his father. He watched him walk towards him. "Dad?"

"Hi Little Harm"

"Dad what's going on?"

"I'm just showing you how much we are alike"

"I'm not following you."

"We both have made mistakes. When it comes to the woman we love."

"I've not..You mean Sarah? And Landon?"

"We both have a son by women other than our wives."

"Dad I didn't know about Landon."

"But he's still here. And he's apart of us."

"Dad what are you trying to say."

"Don't make my mistakes. Keep Sarah close don't hurt her. Cherish her and that baby girl."

Harm Sr turned and walked away, Harm went after him, but he fell over the knee knocker.. "Dad come back."

(Back in Harm and Mac's bedroom)

Harm was thrashing on the bed.. "Dad come back..come back dad.."

Mac had heard him and got up quickly going over to him and trying to take him in her arms. When he finally woke up. He grabbed ahold of Mac and barred himself in her.. "I'm so sorry Sarah..."

April's

As Mac sat there rubbing Harm back while he laid his head on her belly.  
"Do you want to talk about it" Mac asked quietly

Harm let out a deep breathe. "It was weird. It was like he was warning me that something bad is going to happen." Harm said very quietly

"Harm as long as we are together we can deal with anything." Mac said still rubbing small circles on his back. She noticed that his breathing had even out and he had gone back to sleep. Finally Mac closed eyes and went back to sleep.

Next morning Mac woke up before Harm who was finally sleeping peacefully. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen she put on a pot of coffee.  
Picking up the phone she decided to call headquarters and talk to the Admiral. She wasn't going to tell him everything, only that she needed the day off. Harm would need to call his CO when he got up.

( JAG headquarters. Petty Officer Coats)  
Hi Jen its Mac is the Admiral in?  
(Yes he is. Hold while I transfer you.)  
Transfering  
(Colonel what can i do for you this morning)  
Admiral. I was wondering if I would be able to take today off. Something happened over the weekend and Harm and I need to figure out something.  
(Is everything ok with the baby) Aj said very worried  
Yes, Admiral everything is ok with the baby. This is a different matter that we need to take care of quickly.  
(I take it you can not tell me what is going on)  
Sir it is not my place to tell anyone.  
(Ok Colonel you can have the day off. I trust that everything will be ok)  
Yes sir it will be. Thank you admiral.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief that the Admiral didn't push her on what is going on.  
Off in her own thoughts. Mac didn't hear Harm walk down the stairs. Until he wrapped his arms around her kissing the side of her neck.

"What are you doing up so early." Harm asked between kiss to her neck  
" I had to call the Admiral to get the day off. You need to do the same." Mac replied moaning as his hand was moving under her panties.

"Daddy" Landon yelled from the bedroom

They froze right where they were. Harm let out a moan of disapproval.

"Hold on buddy i will be right there." Harm said trying to get his breathing under control.

Harm reemerged a few moments later with Landon in tow.

"Morning Landon." Mac said smiling

"Morning. I am hungry." Landon said

"Harm why don't you go call your CO while i get some breakfast started" Mac said

"I better before it gets to late. I will be right back." Harm said grabbing the phone and walking back up to the bedroom.

"So what do you want for breakfast Landon?"  
" pancakes and bacon" landon said

"Ok. Pancakes and bacon it is." Mac said.

Angela's

Harm came back in the kitchen to find Mac cooking pancakes and bacon. He went and stood next to her. Just watching as she poured the pancake batter into the dinosaur shape cookie cutters.

"Sense when do we have dinosaur shape cookie cutters?"

"Well we have a godson that likes dinosaur shape cookies." Mac smiled as she looked at Harm. "Is everything okay at the office?"

"Yes for now, but I'm going to have to go in tomorrow."

"Oh? Why is that"

"New Officer reporting in."

"Oh really! Do you know who?"

"No, all I know is I've got to show him around. Give him the grand tour so to speak."

Mac looked down when she felt little hands tug at her T-shirt. "Mommy Mac, I'm hungry."

"Ok sweetie, I'm almost done here. Why don't you go see daddy so and he can get you some juice."

Landon walked over to Harm. Harm took him by the hand and the two of them walked over to fridge. Harm asked him what juice he wanted. He said apple juice. Harm looked for some. "Sarah sweetheart do we have apple juice?"

"I think so, we might have some frozen in the freezer."

Harm opened the freezer, he found a can along with something called pickle ice. He looked at it with questioning eyes. "Landon why don't you go take a seat for a minute. Daddy needs to talk to mommy Mac."

"What about my juice daddy?"

"How about orange juice for right now?"

"Okay."

Harm pulled out the orange juice and poured Landon some in a small cup. "Here ya go buddy, be careful and don't spill."

"Okay daddy."

Harm walked back over to Mac, who was now dishing up Landon's pancakes and bacon. "Sweetheart what's this?"

"What's what?" Mac said as she glanced over at Harm. Her eyes got wide as she saw what Harm now had in his hand.

"Oh that. Well that's.. You see.. "

Harm stood there arching his eye brow.. " You know how I've been getting odd cravings. Well I saw them and I had to have them. I know how much you pickles. But I just had to have them."

"Okay baby, just as long as you don't make me eat one." Harm went and put her pickle ice back in the freezer. They all ate the breakfast that Mac had cooked for them. After that Harm set up the portable crib for Landon.

Landon watched his daddy. "Daddy when is bath time?"

Harm did a double take.. "when is what?"

"Bath time."

"MAC a little help up here.."

Mac came running up the stairs.."What's wrong?"

"He wants to know when bath time is?"

"Oh! Well...I guess we can give him a shower?"

"Alright and just how do we do that?"

"Well one of us will have to shower with him."Mac said smiling at Harm...

"Oh no you don't, I draw the line at this. Showering with you is one thing."

Landon walked over. He tugged at Harms boxers. "Bath time daddy.." Harm looked down at him. "Okay buddy, bath time."

Mac smirked. "Have fun my two squids.." With that she walked back downstairs.

Mac lost track of time while she was cleaning up the kitchen until she heard Harm scream "Landon don't ..."

She stoped what she was doing and ran into the bedroom and went straight into the bathroom. The sight in front of made her laugh. There was Harm standing holding his penis, and Landon looking confused.

"What happen here?"

"Let's just say, he pulled on daddy.."

Mac was trying her best not to laugh. "You find this amusing don't you?" Harm said

"Just a little. Come on Landon, let's go while your daddy gets everything under control in here."

Mac helped Landon out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel. She took him into the bedroom to dry him off and dress him.

"Mommy Mac, is daddy okay?"

"Daddy has a boo boo.."

"Oh, you can kiss daddy's boo boo. Like mommy dose mine."

"Oh really, you think I should."

"Yes.."

"Okay I'll do later for daddy.." Mac continued to dress Landon. Once she was done. She took him down to the living room and set him up with his toys. In the meantime Harm had made his way out of the bathroom to the bed laying down on it.

Mac walked back up and sat down next him. "Landon said for me to kiss your boo boo."

Harms eyes got wide. "Well if he thinks that will help. Who am I to argue with him."

Mac smirked at Harm and removed his towel...

April's

"Mac i don't think we should be doing this with Landon in the front room." Harm said moaning at the sensation that she was creating.

"Fine. We will just have to finish this later" Mac sighed.

"Hey Mac. Please know I do want you more than anything. But we need to be careful with Landon here." Harm said pulling her back to him

"I know Harm. I am just not used to him being here. I thought we had a couple of years before we had to worry about this little one walking in on us." Mac said with her head hanging low

"I know sweetheart. I am still getting used to him too. But as long as we are here together we can get through anything."

Mac smiled at Harm and said "I am going to go take a shower then we can figure out what we need to take care of today."

Mac gave Harm a kiss and got up to go take a shower. While Harm finished getting dressed.

A little while later Mac came out of the bedroom all dressed for the day. Sitting down next to Harm .

"So I was thinking about what you said earlier about taking the early maternity leave so we don't have to put Landon in day care until he is really settled here." Harm said

"Ok. What do you think about it?"

"I think it is a great idea but I am concerned that if you start it now you won't have that much time left once our little girl comes." Harm said placing his hand on her stomach

"While i guess i can sit down and talk to the Admiral about what kind of leave time i can get. Now that begs the question, when are we going to introduce Landon to everyone."

"Why don't we have a little get together tonight. Just Bud and Harriet the kids, Jen and the Admiral." Harm said

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will go give Jen and the Admiral a call and see if they are free tonight. Then you can call Bud."

Mac gives Harm a kiss as she got up to go make the call from the bedroom. Harm continued to sit there watching his son play with the planes he has.

A few minutes later Mac came back and handed Harm the phone.

"So how did it go?" Harm questioned

"Good they will be here at 1900 hours."

Harm nodded his head and pick up the phone to call Bud.

(Lt Roberts )  
"Hey Bud. Its Harm. Mac and I we wondering if you and Harriet and the kids would come over at 1900hours for a little get together. So we can introduce Landon to our family."  
(Sure we can be there. Harriet will be excited.)  
"Thank you Bud. See you then."  
(Goodbye sir)

"They will be here." Harm said

"Well next question what are we going to have for dinner?"

"Why don't we have half veggie half meat lasagna with salad and cake for dessert."

" That sounds delicious just add some breadsticks.

"Well since we have to go shopping for food. Why don't we leave here in a little bit and go shopping for somethings for Landon. He is going to need some more clothes and a few other things." Mac said

So i hope everyone likes it. I have rewritten this thing 3 times.

Angela's

After everyone was dressed and ready to head out, they left the apartment and headed down to Harm's SUV. Harm opened the back door, picked up Landon placing him in his car seat. Once again Mac stood to side watching him.

"Your really getting good at this daddy stuff."

"I hope so." He looked over at Mac and smiled. "I've got a two very good reasons not to fail at this."

"Daddy where are we going?"

"Well we're going to shopping?"

"Can I get a toy? I'll be good daddy."

"Sure you can! What kind of toy do you want?"

"Mommy Mac said you fly a plane. I want a plane like you fly."

Mac chuckled - "Oh he's a Rabb for sure.."

Harm looked over at her - "And just what dose that mean?"

"He loves his planes." Mac said as she tapped Harm on his six, and leaned into his ear. "But I get to ride your Tomcat, anytime I want to."

Harm's eyes got wide, he felt the heat spread across his face.

"Oh did I make you blush Captain? Look Landon your daddy has a red face..."

Landon looked at his daddy. He clapped his little hands and laughed.. "I feel like I'm being ganged up on."

"Just you wait till this one gets here." Mac said as she rubbed her abdomen. Harm looked over at her and smiled - "I cant wait"

He closed the door, and walked Mac to the front passenger seat. Helping her inside, as usual she gave him a look. Harm just ignored it and continued on with what he was doing.

He went around and got in the front seat. Started the SUV and pulled out. About 20 minutes later they pulled into the local Super Target. Sense this would be their first trip to a store with Landon, neither one of them didn't really know what to expect.

Harm took Landon by the hand to walk in with him. When they reached the inside, Mac grabbed a shopping cart. They started to walk , when Harm felt Landon tug at his pants leg. Harm looked down at him. He reached his little arms up. "Up daddy."

"Oh you want to ride in the cart?" Landon nodded his head. Harm lifted him up and placed him in the child seat in the front. "Got this under control Captain?"

Harm glanced over at Mac. "You know your really enjoying this way too much."

"Oh You think so.."

"I know so.." After getting Landon strapped in, they started their shopping trip. They decided to start with getting some more clothes and a few more toys for Landon. They made their way the boy's department. Harm looked at all the clothes. Suddenly he had no idea what to get for him.

Mac walked over next to him. She rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"I've no clue what clothes to pick out for my own son. I've never gotten to buy anything for him."

"Honey, he's going to be happy with anything you pick out for him. You know why?"

"No why?"

"Cause his daddy got it for him." After wondering thru there for about 30 minutes, they had picked out clothes for Landon. Now they had started to make their way over to the toy department. When Mac walked over to the clothes for little girls. She picked up a little shirt looking at it. She went to put it back. When Harm stoped her. He took it and looked at it. He read what was on it. "Daddy's little princess. Sweetheart I love this."

"I do too." Harm put it in with the stuff for Landon. Now they started their trek to the toy department. Once there they let Landon pick out some toys he wanted.

"Daddy I want a plane like you have."

"Okay let's go see if we can find one." Harm lofted Landon out of the cart taking his hand. They where walking around the isle with the toy planes and cars.

Mac stood and watched them. An older lady walked over beside her. Mac started to move out of her way. "Your fine dear. I'm just watching that man and his son. He reminds me of my husband and son when he was that age."

"Oh really.."

"Yes, Sam my husband used to love taking our little boy toy shopping. He said it was their way of bonding. I use to do like your doing just stand and watch them. How far along are you? That is if you don't mind me asking."

Mac smiled and rubbed her abdomen. "6 months."

"Do you know what your having?"

"Yes a little girl. Harm that's my husband, has said he always wanted a little girl."

"So I'm guessing the little boy came as a shock?"

"You might say that."

"You have a very lovely family, I'm sorry to have imposed. I just couldn't help but stop. I could just tell that he's a loving father. "

Mac turned to look back at Harm and Landon. "Yes he is."

Landon ran back over to Mac . "Look daddy found his plane."

"I see that sweet boy." Mac said smiling at Landon. Harm walked back over picking up Landon putting him back in the cart. "Alright you two let's get the rest of our shopping done now.

After around another hour of shopping they had gotten everything they needed, checked out and where now headed back home.

April's

Harm noticed Landon was starting to get sleepy in the back seat as they pulled up.  
"Hey buddy. We are almost home then we will get you some lunch and put you down for a nap. Sound good." Harm said  
Landon just nodded his head.

Arriving at home. Harm got out and unbuckled Landon carrying him inside while Mac grabbed what she could carry.

Inside the Apartment Harm set Landon down in the front room. While Mac up what groceries in the kitchen then she moved into the frontroom.  
"I will be right back going to go get the rest of the stuff" Harm pointed out

" ok. I am going to make Landon some lunch so we can get him down for his nap" Mac responded

Mac helped Landon open some of his new toys to help keep him entertained while she worked on lunch.

After several trips to the car Harm finally brought in the last load.

"I honestly didn't think we bought that much" Harm said sitting down at the table.

"Just think Harm we still have a lot more we need for this little one. Plus there is more that Landon will need. But most of it can wait till we are able to find a house." Mac said looking down at Landon who was sitting on her lap eating his turkey and cheese sandwich.

After lunch Harm brough Landons portable crib down to the front room for him to take his nap. So maybe Mommy can finish what she started this morning.

Not long after lunch Landon went down for his nap. Mac was in the kitchen cleaning up the last dishes from lunch. When Harm came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"You know Landon will sleep for a couple of hours and we still have a long time before we need to get things ready for tonight." Harm said while placing kisses along her neck.

Mac started moaning as she tilted her head. "I think…." She lost her train of thought when Harm reached down slid his hand into her panties

"We should take this to the bedroom." Harm said as he was breathing hard

All Mac could do was nod her head.

And for awhile all you could hear was the soft moans and whimpers from both of them.

A few hours later after they both took a shower and finished cleaning the house. Landon was awake and playing.

"Harm do you want to help me really quick with this highchair/booster seat. For some reason I can not get it to connect right." Mac said from the front room

"Ok. Let's see what is going on. It looks like we are missing a piece. Let me look in the box." Harm walked over to the box "bingo. Here you go." He handed the piece to Mac

"There we go. Now Landon has his own place to sit." Mac said

"It was a great idea to get this combo seat. Since by the time this little own will need to Landon should be big enough to seat at the table." Harm said rubbing Mac stomach which has become his favorite thing to do.

"How much left do you have to do for dinner?" Mac asked

"Just finished the sauce. Need to put it all together. And work on the salad and sticks. It will all get done in time sweetheart don't worry."

"I know Harm. I don't know why I am so nervous. You're the one that should be nervous. But your kool as a cucumber." Mac said

"That because i know our friend will be supportive."

They worked in mutual silence to finish up dinner  
Before they knew it, there was a knock on the door.  
Harm went over and opened to see the Robert clan.

"How you doing sir?" Harriet said  
"I am fine Harriet. Remember its Harm and Mac when your in our home." Harm said giving her a kiss on the check  
By this time Little Aj came running into the Apartment.  
"Hi uncle Harm."Aj said  
"Hi Buddy." Harm said pick him up  
"Where is Bud?" Harm asked Harriet.  
"He is trying to find a place to part. He just dropped us out front.? Harriet said

Harn was holding Little Aj when Landon came back in from taking him potty.  
When he saw his daddy holding someone else he started to cry.  
Mac noticed this right away.  
"Landon what is wrong? Mac asked kneeling down  
Landon just pointed at Harm and ran back to the bedroom.  
Thinking to herself. If we are having an issue now what is going to happen when the baby came.  
Walking over to Harm. She whispered in his ear about Landon.  
Harm sat Little Aj down and went up to the bedroom.

In the bedroom

Landon was crawled up in a ball crying.  
Harm went over and sat down pulling Landon on to his Lap.

"Hey Buddy what wrong?"  
Landon wouldn't say anything and continued to cry.  
Harm was rubbing his back

"Let me guess. You saw me holding another little boy?"

Landon shook his head

"Well let me tell you about him. That is little Aj. He is the son of a friend of mine and Mac's. I have known him since he was a baby."

"Is he going to live here too." Landon said

"No buddy. It is just you, me and Mac until your little sister comes. I want you to know I love you so much nothing will change that." Harm said

"I love you too Daddy."

Harm pick up his son and walked out of the bedroom.

Angela's

After Harm had managed to calm Landon down. They went back down to the living room. Harm walked Landon over fo meet A.J. "Little A.J, this is Landon. He's my son."

Little A.J looked up at his Uncle. Landon moved to stand behind his daddy. Harriet, Bud and Mac all watched . Finally Landon moved out from behind Harm. He picked up his toy plane and showed A.J. "Daddy flys plane like this."

"Do you have other planes we can play with?"

"Yes, I show you." Landon went and showed A.J all his new toys. Now all the adults let out the breath they had been holding. Harm spoke.

"Well that seemed to have worked."

"For now at least we are going to need to talk him about the fit he threw later."

"Sarah, I think he..." - Knock Knock.. "I'll get that." Harm quickly went to answer the door. Admrial Chegwidden stood waiting on the other side. Harm moved to allow him space to enter. When little A.J saw him, he ran over to him. "Admiral A.J..."

"Well hello there. You seem to get bigger every time I see you." Landon looked at new the arrival, he wasn't sure what to make of the new man. He walked over to his daddy and hid behind him.

"Captain who's behind you?"

"Well Sir, he's the reason you've all been invited here tonight." Harm knelt down, and urged Landon out from behind him. "Everyone this is Landon, he's my son."

Bud and Harriet we're not shocked, now Admrial Chegwidden was. "Captain I need more intel here.."

"Renee is his mother, I only found out about him a few days ago. She showed up here. She's dying of cancer."

"I see, are you just taking her at her word?"

"Yes Sir, she said she found out about shortly after our breakup, the timing is right given his age, he's 3 years old."

Mac stepped forward- "And he acts just like Harm does."

This made everyone laugh. The Admrial spoke again. "Well for all our sakes. Let's hope he grows out of that."

After that the evening went on without anymore trouble. Everyone ate and chatted. Harm told them more about Landon, all and all the evening was a success. After everyone left Harm went over to Landon, he put him in his lap.

"Son, we need to talk about earlier. "

"Okay daddy." Mac walked over and sat down next to them.

"The way you acted towards little A.J , you understand that was wrong right?"

"Yes daddy, A.J is my friend now. I like him."

"That's good, you understand that the new baby, when she gets here will live with us. And because she's going to little. We will have to hold her. She will not be able to walk."

"Why not."

"Because she's going to be very tiny."

"Okay." Landon started to rub his eyes.

"Harm he's sleepy." Harm started to get up and start getting to get him ready for bed. When the phone started to ring.

"Sweetheart why don't you take Landon, I'll get the phone."

"Okay. Come on Landon let's get ready for bed." Mac took Landon by the hand and they headed up to the bedroom. Harm went and picked up the phone

"Captain Rabb"

("Captain, this is Gunny Martin.")

"What's going on Gunny?"

"Sir the New Officer is here and needs access to the building tonight."

Harm looked at his watch. "Gunny give me 30 minutes and I'll be there."

("Aye Aye Sir.")

Mac walked back down, ( after getting Landon in bed. ) "what's going on?"

"Our new Officer has shown up tonight. I need to go let him into the building."

"I thought he officially reports in tomorrow morning?"

"So did I. Well he's there now."

Mac kissed Harm, "Drive safety,and hurry back home..."

"Easy." Harm wiggled his eye brows as he walked out.

He made the drive to JAG Headquarters. After reaching he parked in his spot and headed to the doors. He looked around for Gunny Martin. He spotted him in the courtyard with another man dressed in Navy Blues.

"Gunny."

"Captain thank you for coming." The man turned around. Harms eyes got wide.

"So it's Captain now mate?"

"To be correct, It's Captain Rabb now Brumby."

April's.

"What are you doing back here Brumby"

"Well we received a request for another exchange program. I offered to come since I already know everyone." Brumby said smirking

"Well Brumby things change over time." Harm said turning to go in the building

They were quiet in the elevator up to the Jag ops.

"You know that no one is here this time at night and the Admiral will assign you an office tomorrow." Harm said

"I just wanted to get a feel for the office again." Brumby said out loud. To himself he was thinking (I just want to make sure I find out about my Sarah)

"Fine i will give you 15 minutes then we are leaving."Harm said walking off to his office.

Brumby waited until Harm was out of sight and he walked over to where Sarah offices was when he left. Noting the door was closed, he tried to open it but it was locked. Looking thru the window. He noticed some new picture frames on the desk but because of the angle he couldn't see what they were. Glancing at his watch he figured Harm would be back in a few minutes. He would have to do more reconnaissance tomorrow.

As Harm was coming around the corner from his office. He noticed that Brumby was loitering just outside of Macs office. "What are you up too" Harm said to himself

As Brumby walked back towards the elevator. Harm finished coming around the corner acting like he never saw anything.

"Well thank you mate for allowing me to come in tonight"Brumby said

"Brumby it is NOT Mate. You will address me as CAPTAIN. Do you understand?"

With a nod of the head Brumby slipped into the elevator and left.

Harm then walked over to Mac's office to make sure Bugme hadn't done anything. See everything was still in order he turned and left.

Making it to ground floor

"Gunny" Harm said

"Yes sir"

"Did Lt Cmdr Brumby leave?" Harm asked

"Yes sir. Practically ran out of here" said Gunny

"Thank you. Have a good night Gunny."

" Yes sir. You too." Gunny said returning to his post

About 30 minutes later arriving back home

Harm knew it was late so being very quiet he opened the door. As he and Mac decided that they would put Landon's crib in the front room for the time being so they had a little more privacy.

Walking in he noticed just a small light coming from the bedroom. He quietly moved into the front room and saw that Landon was out cold. He turned and went up to the bedroom. Where Mac was curled up on the bed reading one of her many mystery books.

Mac looked up just as Harm came to sit down beside her

"What wrong Harm?" Mac said very concerned

"Ah. So you know that new officer that is supposed to start tomorrow."

"Yes. Please tell me it is not Krennick. That women is the devil."

"Ah. No it is not Krennick. But this person is right up there with her."

"Harm your scaring me. Who is it?"

All Harm could say was "Brumby"

Mac looked at Harm. "What the hell is he doing back here?"

"All he said was that there was a request for an exchange program and he volunteered to come" Harm said hold Macs hands tight

"Does the Admiral know about this why wouldn't he tell us." Mac said getting upset

"Baby calm down. I don't think he knows who it is. He would have said something. Knowing how bad things got before." Harm said pulling her into a hug

"What are we going to do Harm."

"We are going to crawl into bed and get a good night's sleep. Then take Landon to daycare and meet with the Admiral tomorrow. I will be at JAG all day tomorrow and most likely for the rest of the week. We will get through this together." Harm said kissing her on the lips

Angela's

Mac laid her head down on Harm's chest. She casually played with his chest hair. "Harm I want you to make love to me. I need you. Just like on our wedding night."

"Anything you want." Harm pulled Mac fully on top him. He let her set their pace, he wanted her to be completely comfortable. Once she was she was settled. She sat there and didn't move for a minute. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Suddenly she burst out in tears. "I can't... I want you so bad. But I can't. Landon is the next room."

"Baby we can be quite."

"Would you feel that way if our baby girl was sleeping in the next room?"

"I...I really haven't thought about it."

"Maybe we should, we are about to have 2 kids. 1 that can walk and talk, and 1 that require our attention 24/7. When are we going to have time for us? To just make love? To just be us?"

"Sweetheart everything will work itself as you requested,I'm going to make love to my wife." They spent the next few hours reconnecting as only lovers love making has always been the one perfect part of their lives could reach each other's souls.

A few hours later, Harm rested his head on Mac's breasts, while rubbing his hand on her abdomen. He started talking to their daughter. "Hello there my sweet Sarah Rose,I've been dreaming of meeting you for such a long beautiful baby daughter, I know you will be just a beautiful as your mommy. Your mommy is the only woman that I've truly ever loved..."

"Daddy? What are you doing?"

Harm stoped talking when he heard Landon. His eyes started searching for him. That's when he saw standing at the foot of their bed. Looking at both of them with confused eyes. Harm jumped up and Mac pulled up the sheet. He quickly grabbed his boxers and made his way over to Landon, taking his hand and walking him out of the bedroom.

He knelt down in front of him . "Son what where you doing in daddy and mommy's room?"

"I thirsty."

"How did you get out of the crib?"

"Climb" Harm let out a sigh. "Daddy don't you love my mommy?"

Oh shit. Harm thought. "It's not that easy. I'm not married to your mommy, I'm married to Mommy Mac."

"You told the baby,that you want her! What about me?"

"I want you too,I love you."

"Okay, May I have some water?" Harm smiled and poured him some water, after that he put him back in bed. Once he made sure he was back asleep he made his way back up the bed. He flopped back down. Mac moved to lay on top of him. "Is everything okay?"

"For now, but we really need to get a house, or at least a larger apartment for now."

"I wasn't talking about that. I heard what he asked you? Are you okay?"

"I'm dealing with it."

"Just please don't shut me out."

"Never baby. Let's get some rest. After all we have to deal with Brumby."

"Oh I forgot about him. What are we going to do?"

"Present a united front to him.."

"Okay of you think that will work." Mac snuggled down on Harm and tried to drift back off.

JAG Headquarters  
Next Morning

After dropping Landon off at daycare and making sure he was ok, they headed to Mac's office in the bullpen. Harm followed Mac into her was just about to close the door when he felt a hand stop him. He turned around and saw Mic Brumby standing in doorway.

"Good mor'n Captain, Sarah."

"Lt Commander Brumby, you will address me by my proper name rank while working on this office. Is that understood?"

"Yes Colonel Mackenzie."

"Actually it's Colonel Rabb now, I'm married to Harm."

April's

The look on Brumby face was priceless Harm though. Both Harm and Mac walked into her office shutting the door. See Brumby look at the name plate above the door.

(How could i have not noticed that last night)Brumby thought to himself.

Can i help you Lt Cmdr Brumby? Said Bud

"Ah No i was just trying to check up with Sarah, but it looks like she is busy. How are you doing Bud? It's been awhile." Brumby said

"Yes Sir. It's been 5 years. We are doing good. Just been very busy with work and the kiddos. How have you been?" Bud said

"Ok. You know how it is being single." Brumby said looking towards Mac office

"Brumby my office." Chegwidden said from his door

"Yes Sir"

BACK IN MAC'S OFFICE

"Well by the look on his face he must not have noticed the name plate last night." Mac said

"I don't think that was on his mind. He was trying to see in your office." Harm stated

"I wonder what he thought he was going to accomplish."

"Maybe he figured he would find out more about you. He was fascinated with you when he was here last time." Harm said

"Well i only have eyes for one sailor." Mac said smiling

Harm noticed everyone started moving to the conference room for morning staff call.

Walking around the desk he took Mac by the hand and help her stand. Giving her a small kiss. They headed out.

Everyone was seated around the conference table. When Chegwidden and Brumby came in.

As everyone stood Brumby eye became as big as saucers when he saw Mac expanded belly.

"Everyone be seated. As most of you know Lt Cmdr Brumby from when he was here before. We are going to get down to business."

Brumby took a seat on the other side of the table at the end next to Cmdr Imes.

Once the meeting was over Harm and Mac walked into the breakroom to grab coffee for him and tea for her. Brumby decided to follow them in.

"Sarah luv…." Brumby began to say

" What did I tell you this morning Lt Cmdr Brumby. You are only to address me as Colonel Rabb now. If you have business to talk then fine we can have a talk if not do not bother me." Mac said as she walked out of the room leaving Harm and Brumby alone

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Brumby said before he realized the Harm was still standing there

"I am only giving you one warning "Or you'll do what Rabb? "

Angela's

"Or you'll do what Rabb? "

"That's Captain Rabb to you now. I'm your Commanding Officer. You will from here on out be reporting to me. And if I so much as see you look at my wife the wrong way. I will have your ass on report so fast, you want know what hit you."

Brumby just smirked, and walked away. Harm was fuming mad. He wanted to hit something. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain can you step into my office please. I need your input." He turned and followed Mac into her made sure to close the door behind him.

"Now what can I do for you Colonel?"

"I think the question is what can I do for you!"

Harms eyes got wide. "We can't do that here."

"I know we can't in here, but your office is bit more private. Get my drift."

"I like your way of thinking. I'll meet you down there."

"Deal.." Harm left out and headed down to his office. Mac decided to wait a good 15 minutes before she made her way down. She made her self busy to pass the time. Cursing her sense of time being thrown off. She glanced at her wall clock. By the time she made her way down it would be 15 minutes. She was just about to stand when Lt. Com Brumby walked in. He closed the door behind him.

Suddenly Mac felt very uncomfortable. "What can I do for you?"

Mic started to pace the room. "I need some answers from you!"

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do, I gave up everything for you. Only to have you leave set my career back."

"I never asked you to give up anything for me, in fact I never asked you for just always thought you knew what was best for me without asking me."

"Oh and how is Rabb any different."

"Don't you dare drag Harm into this. He has never done anything with out including me."

"Of course the great Harmon Rabb can do no wrong." Now Mac was pissed. She stood up and slammed her fits on her desk.

"How dare you talk about my husband in that manor."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Your pregnant."

"Yes I'm pregnant."

"You never wanted a baby with me. But yet you'll have one with him."

Mac got deathly still, "I was always only going to have Harms baby. He is the only man that I want as the father of my children."

In the meantime Harm had made his way back up to the bullpen, when Mac never showed up in his office he started getting worried about her. That's when he saw Brumby in her office and from the looks of things they where arguing. Harm took off right to her office. Upon reaching he open the door.

"Lt Com Brumby snap too." Brumby snapped too attention. Harm walked in front of him. "I thought I made myself clear about staying away from Sarah and my baby? But I'm guessing you didn't get the message."

Brumby noticed that Sarah had moved to stand next to Harm. "I've got it now I be dismissed?" Harm looked at Mac, "Colonel it's up to you."

Mac walked and stood in front of Mic. "Don't seek me out again unless it's about a case. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Colonel"

"Good dismissed"

"Aye Aye Ma'am." Mic turned around and left out. Harm closed the door behind him. He went over to Mac and took her in his arms.

"Baby are you okay?"

"I...I...wasn't expecting him, he wanted answers from me. He wasn't going to leave until he got them. Harm I don't want to be here with him working here. I want to start my leave now. This way I can spend more time with Landon and avoid Brumby and stress."

Brumby stood and watched Rabb and Sarah. He knew he should be happy for her, but the part that hates Rabb took over

April's.

"Baby. We need to go and talk to the Admiral about what he has done and just not since he has been back." Harm said as he turned to the door

"I know. Let's….. Harm" Mac said as she doubled over in pain

Harm turned around just in time to see Mac crumble to the floor. Running back over to her.

"Mac Baby. Come on baby awake up." Harm pleaded.

Grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket he quickly called Harriet desk.

"Lt Simms how may…." Harriet said being cut off

"Harriet it Harm i need to call an ambulance and come to Mac office something is wrong" Harm quickly said

As P.O. Coats walked by Harriet grabbed her arm

"Go grab the Admiral something happen to the colonel."

Racing to Mac office Harriet push Brumby out of the way.

Opening the door to the office. Harriet gasped at the sight before her. Mac laying unconscious on the floor with her head in Harm's lap and he was begging here to wake up.

"Sir the ambulance will be here in a few minutes" Harriet said

Just then the Admiral came into the office.

Kneeling down next to Mac.

"Harm what happened here?

Harm looked up and looked directly at Brumby who had made his way into the office.

Chegwidden watched were Harms eye went. The fury that was building inside him was intense but he knew he needed to keep cool because of being in the office.

Standing up he walked over to Brumby

"What did you do to her?" Chegwidden asked in a gruff tone.

"I didn't do anything to her. Why don't you ask Rabb he was the one in here when she went down."Brumby yelled back

"You were in here badgering her when i came back to her office Brumby. She told you to leave her alone this morning when you tried it then." Harm yelled back.

Harriett came over and laid her hand on Harm shoulder.

"Sir let's just focus on the colonel right now." Harriet said trying to defuse the escalating tensions.

Just then the paramedics showed up, and the Admiral ushered everyone from the room except Harm and Harriet.

"Can you tell me what happen?" The paramedic asked

"We were talking about something then all of a sudden she collapsed in pain then passed out."

"Has she been under any stress and how far along is she?"

"She is a little over 6 months and until today no she has not been under any extra stress."

By this time they had gotten Mac on to the stretcher.

"We are ready." Said the 2 paramedics

"Lets go. Are you her husband?"

"Yes" Harm quickly answered

"Then you can come too."

Angela's

Bethesda Hospital  
ER Entrance

The ambulance pulled in and came to a stop. The EMT opened the doors, and the waiting nurses pulled out the gurney. Harm started to get out and go with them.

"Sir please wait a minute. We need to get her into a room."

"Please you have to let me go, she's my wife and that's my baby girl."

Another nurse walked up, "Sir you need to wait here." Harm stood helplessly by and watched his world being taken away from him. How had everything happen so fast, one moment she was fine, the next she was out cold. So help him god, Brumby would pay for this.

The same nurse that asked him to wait, led him into the ER waiting area. She sat down beside him. "Captain we need some basic information to access your wife medical information. If you can please fill out these forms."

Harm just looked at the forms in his hand. "Forms you want me to fill out forms. My life is laying on a bed and you want me to fill out forms."

"Please sir, we need this in order to help her and your baby."

"My baby is a little girl and she has name. My wife has a name. They aren't random people in this hospital."

It was at that time Admiral Chegwidden showed up. He placed his hand on Harms shoulder. Harm looked over and up at his CO. He went to stand, "It's fine son, I know your on edge. And I know your not thinking straight right now."

Harm pinched his nose. "Landon, in the middle of everything I."

"Handled son, Lt Sims and Lt Roberts are taking him with them for right now. He was confused and upset. But Harriet calmed him down. He was better when they left. Now what can you tell me about Mac?"

"That's just it Sir, I don't know anything. No one has told me a damn thing since she's been brought it. They told me to take a seat and than someone would be out."

"Harm calm down, I'll see what I can find out. Sometimes a 2 star has more pull than a Captain."

Harm slouched down in his seat. Feeling like a failure as a man, husband and father. He couldn't protect his wife and daughter from a bully. And he forgot about his 3 year old.

The nurse from earlier walked out looking around. "Captain Rabb?" Harm stood up making his way over to her.

"What's going on with my wife and daughter?"

"Please follow me and we will explain everything." Harm followed the nurse back to a small room. He sat down. "The doctor will be right in." She walked out leaving Harm alone in the room. He couldn't sit still, so he just started to pace the room. He looked up when the door opened. Admrial Chegwidden walked in. "Son have they told you anything?"

"No Sir, just brought me here and asked me to wait for the doctor." Both me looked over at the door when it opened up. A tall older man walked in. He walked over to Harm. "Captain Rabb, before I continue do i have permission."

Harm cut him off. " Yes feel free to talk in front of Admrial Chegwidden."

"First off, I would like to apologize for keeping you waiting. We where dealing with quite a lot trying to get your wife and daughter stable. As of right now, your wife's blood pressure is extremely high. Witch is putting stress on the baby. We're working on getting it down, but if we can't in the next few hours. We might have to induce labor."

Harm fell back into the chair, this wasn't happening to him, to them. "Please can I see them?"

"Yes if you'll follow me." Harm stood up and started to follow the doctor, he stoped when he felt the Admrial's hand. "He will be handled."

"See to it Sir, before I get to him." Harm continued to follow the doctor. They reached Mac's room. Harm couldn't believe his eyes. His wife is laying in a bed hooked up monitors and IV's. The doctor explained that one monitor was for her and the one around her waist was for the baby.

Harm went and sat down next to Mac's bed. He took her hand in his. "Sweetheart please open your eyes. I need to see those beautiful brown ones looking back at me.." Harm continued to sit there, listening to the machines beep.. After a while he laid his head down on the bed next to Mac. Just listening to the steady beeping of the machines.

Harm had lost all sense of time, when he heard alarms sounding. He looked up when a team of nurses ran into the room. They quickly moved Harm out of the way. "Please tell me what's going on?"

"Sir, your daughter is in distress, we're going to have to induce labor." With that the nurses took Mac out of the room. Harm fell to floor in tears. Fate wouldn't do this to him. It wouldn't take away his baby girl and his wife all in one night.

April's

"Harm what wrong?" Chegwidden said quickly kneeling beside Harm

"The baby…."Harm started to say

"Caption, we need you come we are getting your wife prepared for an emergency c-section" said the Nurse

Harm and the Admiral both stood and walked with the nurse. Once they got to the doors to the operating rooms.

"Harm go take care of your family" Chegwidden said

All Harm could do was nood.

An hour later Harm was sitting next to his wife. Watching the moniters showing her heart rate. She still hasn't woken up. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain what happened and what is going on with their precious baby girl.

As he thought back to what the nurse had said to him.

(He was looking into this isolette at his tiny little girl. "I am going to be honest with you. She has an uphill battle in front of her. She is just over 25 weeks her survival rate is about 50%"

Harm quickly looked at the nurse and then back at his girl. "What" he croaked

"I know that sounds like a low number but she has some good things going for her. We have the best NICU in the world. We have a very high success rate with babies born this early." The nurse explained

"What is the machine on her face" Harm finally was able to speak

"It is a Mechanical ventilation through an endotracheal tube. It is fully supporting her breathing at this time. We have given her a steroid shot and will do a second one in 12 hours to help her lungs continue to develop. The quicker her lung develop and we can get her off this machine the better it will be in her future health. I will be back I am going to go check on the results of her blood work." the nurse stated

Harm bent over next to the isolette

"There you are my princess. Your momma and I are so proud of you. You're a fighter just like your momma, just keep fighting." Harm said with tears coming to his eyes. )

Hearing Mac moaning brought Harm back from this thoughts.

As Harm rubbed the side of Mac face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Harm" she said very gurgly

"I am right here baby" Harm said trying to comfort her knowing what is coming next

Slowly as she opened her eyes, she looked around the room.

"Where am i?"

"Baby your….."Harm was about to say

"All my god our baby." Mac yelled trying to get up but fell back wincing in pain.

Helping her lay back "Baby you need to stay calm. Your blood pressure is too high." Harm said

"Harm our baby"

"She is in the NICU. She is being very well looked after."

"Is she ok?"

"The nurse is very optimistic about her chances. She is currently on a breathing machine since her lungs are not fully developed. They are giving her steroids to help them develop." Harm said while holding on to Mac hands

"How small is she?"

"She is 1lb5oz and 12 inches. She could easily fit in the palm of my hand. She is perfect." Harm said Looking at their hands together. 8

"Have you held her."

"No, they said while she is own this machine she can not be moved around too much plus they have her in this isolette that is heated and has a blue light to make sure she stays healthy."

"When can I go see her?" Mac asked

"The doctor said they would be in, in a couple of hours. We can ask then."

Mac nodded her head and started to close her eyes

"O my god Landon. Is he ok." Mac started to panic

"He is fine. Calm down. He is with Bud and Harriet.

"Have you called your parents to let them know?"

"No, I haven't, I wanted to make sure you and princess are ok.

Angela's

"Harm, please be straight with me. How is she really?"

"She's tiny, but she's strong. Just like her perfect mommy. She's our tough little princess."

Mac started crying, Harm moved and took his wife in his arms. He just held and let her cry. Before long he found himself crying with her. Together they cried for their poor little helpless daughter, who is now clinging to life in the NICU. After a while Harm felt his wife settle down. He took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears.

"Baby are you okay?"

"No... I... I want her Harm... I want to see her to hold her in my arms. It's not fair, why is she made to suffer? I know she's paying for my past sins. And it's not fair. She's innocent."

"Sweetheart, you haven't done anything wrong. None of what happened was in any way your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, it's all my fault. Oh Harm. All this is my fault...And...and now our beautiful baby daughter is paying the price..." Mac turned away from Harm and curled up on her side. Before she relized she couldn't. She cried out in pain.

Harm stood and quickly made his way around to other side of the bed. "Baby you can't lay on your side, they had to remove her VIA c-section."

"What aren't you telling me? Why?"

"Darling, your blood pressure was high, they couldn't get it down. But that's not your fault."

"How can you say that? Yes that's my fault!"

"No ! No ! That's Brumby's fault, he was badgering you when I walked back into your office."

Mac started thinking. "Oh my god, you're right, he wouldn't stop even when I asked him he wouldn't let up, he kept pushing me, wanting answers from me. God Harm he caused this. Why did I ever let that man into my life to start with?"

Harm lowered his head, "You can place that blame on me, and my inability to open up and tell you how I felt."

Before they could say anything else, the door opened and a Doctor and Nurse, Harm recognized The Doctor. "Mrs Rabb it's good to see you awake for change." Mac looked over at Harm. "Sweetheart this is Dr. McBride, he's been treating you since yesterday."

Mac nodded her head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired and sore. But I want to see my daughter. Please you have to let me"

"Mrs Rabb, please calm down, one step at a time. Let me check you over first."

Mac looked unsure, but she new if she wanted to get to her child she needed to pass this step first. Like a true Marine she was ready for the challenge. Harm sensed the sudden change in her.

The doctor went about his examination of Mac. Once he was done. He told her that she could go down to NICU, but only for a little bit, he didn't want her to over do it. The nurse went and got a wheel chair and came back.

Mac went to try and stand, but the pain in her side took over. Harm went over and picked her gently and sat her in the wheelchair. "I've got this Ma'am."

"Not in this Navy Captain, I fly this bird."

Harm gave the Nurse an odd look. She pointed to his wings. "I know your pilot." With that she took off with Mac towards the NICU, with Harm following her.

Once they arrived, the nurse showed them how to glove up and robe up. After they where ready she led them over to their tiny little girl.

Mac started to cry, seeing her for the first time. She looked at all her tiny features. From her dark black hair, to her olive skin. And than like Magic she opened her eyes and locked them with Mac's her blue eyes meeting her mommy's brown ones. "Harm, she...she has your eyes! Our baby has your eyes. She's perfect, our Sarah Rose is perfect."

April's

Just as quick as she opened her tiny eyes. She closed them again.

As they both sat there just watching their beautiful daughter. Harm noticed an older gentleman walking their way.

Hello, I am Dr. Minton head of Neonatology. I have been assigned to your daughter's care. I know you must be in total shock of what is going on, but I want to assure you that myself and everyone on this team will do everything that is within our power to help her make it."

They both nodded "The nurse that I spoke to earlier said she was going to find out the results of the test they did right after she was born. Do you know if they have them? Harm questioned

"Yes i have them right here. Everything so far is within normal ranges for being born at just over 25 weeks. She has already been given 2 doses of a steroid to help her lungs develop. The respiratory nurses have noted that they are slowing weaning her off the ventilator. Do you have any questions?" Dr Minton asked

"How long till she is fully off the ventilator? And how long are we looking at her being here? Harm questioned

"Well everything is going to depend on how hard she fights and how her little body can handle what is going on. She could be off the ventilator as little as a couple of days or as long as a few weeks. As far as how long she will be here. She will need to be off any breathing machines, be able to maintain her body weight, weight at least 6-10lbs and be able to nurse or drink from a bottle successful. Plan on at least 4 months. One of the best things you can do for her is to talk to her, tell all about your family, read stories, sing. She can hear everything that is going on around her. And there is another thing that you can do for your daughter. If you are able to express any breast milk we are able to provide that to her thru a special g-tube that runs through her nose down into her stomach." Dr Minton explained

"I will do anything to help my baby girl. When can i hold her" Mac said

"Right now she is not stable enough to be moved around. Once she is off the ventilator you will be able to hold her as long as you like. For now you will need to put your hands through these openings here and you are able to hold her hand or rub her legs. Just make sure you are very careful of the wires."

"Thank you Dr. Minton" they both said at the same time

"I will be back in a few hours to check on her." Dr Minton said as he left .

_**BACK IN THE WAITING ROOM**_

As the Admiral paced back and forth in the small Harm had come out of the NICU the first time he had told him when he knew at the time. The fury that he felt and anger towards Mic for what he had done was off the chart. That was perhaps why he was not going back to the office just yet. Plus he was waiting for Harms parents to get there. He knew that with everything going on that Harm and Mac needed them here and it would be awhile before Harm remembered to call them. So he took the liberty to call and get them here as fast as possible.

"Excuse me."

The sound of a female voice brought him back from his thoughts

As he turned he recognised the couple that was standing in the doorway.

"Mr. And Mrs Burnett" Chegwidden said walking over to shake their hands

"Please call me Trish and this is Frank. Where are my son and daughter at?" Trish asked

"They are currently in the NICU with little Sarah."

"Admiral, what happened to have caused this. I spoke to Sarah yesterday and everything was ok."

"Why don't we go sit over here and i will try to explain what I know."

They sat over on the only couches in the room and the Admiral explained to them what he knew.

_**BACK IN THE NICU**_

After an hour sitting next to their beautiful little princess. The nurse came back in and advised Mac that it was time to go back to her room.

"Can i just stay for awhile. I am feeling fine." Mac tried to argue

"I know you would like to but you need to get all the rest you can. This is going to be a very long road for everyone. I promise if you go back to your room and take a nap and eat something I will personally bring you back here." The nurse said gently

"Ok. I will see you in a little while princess. Mommy and daddy loves you so much. Mac said rubbing little sarah's tiny hand.

As they walked out of the NICU. "I am going to go tell the Admiral what is going on then i will call Mom. You know she will want to come out as soon as possible." Harm said giving Mac a quick kiss

As they parted ways. Harm walked down the hall and into the waiting room that the Admiral had been in. As he walked in he was surprised to see his mom, Frank and the Admiral sitting talking.

"MOM" Harm said coming fully into the room.

Angela's

Trish walked up to her son taking him in arms."Darling we got here as fast as we could. As soon as Admrial Chegwidden hung up. Frank was on the phone chartering a plane. What do you need from us?"

Harm just stood in his mother's arms. "I don't even know Mom. She's so tiny, she's just a little over a pound. There are all kinds of wires, tubs and monitors hooked to her.  
We can't even hold her." Harm just sobbed in his mother's arms. She held him, running her hands up and down his back. Finally she had gotten him over to a seat. She took his hands in hers.

"Darling we are here as long as you need us to be." Harm looked at his mom. It was now or never. "Mom we need to talk."

The Admrial took that as his clue to step out into the hallway for a minute. Frank picked up on this and followed him.

"Darling what's going on?"

"Mom, I found out a few days ago, I've got a 3 year son with Renee. His name is Landon."

"Harmon how? Is this what caused Sarah to go into premature labor?"

"No, Mom. In fact just the opposite. She loves him. And he loves her. What happen to my family has nothing to do with Landon and Renee."

"Harmon where is your son right now?"

"He's with Bud and Harriet, they are friends from JAG."

"I see, and where is Renée?"

"She had to go back LA, Mom she dyeing from cancer. She wanted to do right by myself and Landon, so she brought him here. A couple of days ago she got a call from her doctor that she needed to go back, for some test results. I've not been home, since yesterday. So I don't know if she's called."

Harm pinched his nose and rubbed his could tell he son was just nearly holding it together. "Darling why don't you go home and get some rest and take a shower. We are here now, we can stay with Sarah till you get back."

"No Mom I'm not leaving her again, that's how she ended up here to begin with."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story mom."

"I've got time darling." Harm told his mom everything that happen at JAG. Trish wanted to know what was going to happen to this Commander Brumby. Harm told her he didn't know. ( Harm knew what he wanted to do to him ) Trish sat and pondering what she had just been told. In the meantime The Admrial and Frank had walked back inside.

"Harm why don't you take your parents to see their granddaughter."

"Yes Sir," Harm stood and walked his mom and Frank to the NICU. Once there he paged the nurse to allow them to enter. Normally they only allowed 2 at a time. But just this once they let Harm go with his mom and Frank.

When they walked over, Trish gasped as she saw her tiny little granddaughter. "Oh Harm she's so tiny."

Frank placed his hands on Trish's shoulders. "Harm she's a beauty, just like Sarah."

"Thank you Frank, she's going to have a very tough road ahead of her. But if she anything like my Sarah, she'll make it."

Trish looked at her son. "She's a Rabb, they are born fighters."

Harm smiled, "I'm going to leave you guys down here and go check on Sarah." Both smiled and watched Harm walk out. Trish turned to Frank. "We are going to need to be here for him, I know my son too well. He's keeping everything bottled up."

"I know he is Trish." They both looked down at their tiny little granddaughter.

"God help all three of them Frank."

In the meantime Harm had made the walk back from the NICU to his wife's room. He was shocked when he saw Brumby heading down the hallway. He went straight over to him, cutting him off.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you've caused."

"Look mate."

"Don't mate me, my wife and baby are fighting for their lives on a count of you."

"Me"

"You badgered her caused her BP to spike. Now our baby might die." Harm was just about to punch Brumby when the Admrial showed up and stoped him.

"Stand down Captain."

"Sir"

"I said stand down"

"But sir?"

"Listen to me Harm, they need you. Go in your wife's room and leave him to me."

"Is that an order sir "

"Do I need to make it one?"

"No Sir" The Admrial turned Harm a loose and he went into Mac's room. Now The Admrial looked at Brumby. "I'm ordering you to stay away from Colonel Rabb, Captain Rabb and their baby. If I hear of you ever being here again I'll court martial you my self. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Admrial."

"Good get there hell out of here." Brumby turned and left. The Admrial hung his head. He knew this was only the beginning.

(Inside Mac's room)

Mac was sleeping when Harm walked back inside. He sat down beside her taking her hand in his. He placed kisses on it. "Sarah I promise you that I will not let anything bad happen to you or our daughter. "

April's

A few hours later Harm awoke to seeing Mac watching him.

"Hi beautiful." Harm said just as the door to Macs room opened. And in walked Trish and Frank

Harm turned to the door "Hi Mom, Frank"

Both walked over to the bed and Trish bent down and gave her son a hug and kiss on the check. Then walked over to the other side of the bed and bent over and gave Mac a motherly hug.

"How are you sweetheart?" Trish asked Mac

Mac just shrugged her shoulders

Trish looked over at her Husband and gave him this look. He nodded his head.

"Harm why don't we go down to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee." Frank said

"I don't think so. I need to stay here." Harm said

"Harm go with Frank. Mom is here with me. I won't be alone."Mac said.

"Ok. If you're sure." Harm said

As he stood up, he reached over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

As Harm and Frank walked out the door. Trish sat down on the side of the bed and watched Mac closely.

"Now Harm is not here are you going to tell me what is bothering you." Trish said

"Nothing."

"Sweetheart. You are not fooling me."

All of sudden Mac burst out crying and Trish moved closer and wrapped her arms around Mac and let her cry.

After awhile Mac Finally lifted her head "I am so sorry." Mac said

"Don't think about it. You have just gone through a very troubling and terrible event. Now tell me what you are feeling."

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. I don't know where it is coming from."

"What feeling honey?" Trish questioned

Mac looked down at her hands "That …. Harm will leave me if little Sarah doesn't make it." mac said as she started crying again.

Trish pulled Mac back to her and held on to her. When she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw the saw the tears in her son's eyes so she knew that heard what Mac said.

"Honey listen to me. Harm will not go anywhere. He loves you so much." Trish said

"Mom right i will always be here for you now matter what happens..plus our little girl is a fighter she will make it."Harm said as he walked over to the bed and took Mac in his arms.

Frank walked over and put his arms around his wife and silently prayed that everything will be ok. That Harm and Trish have lost enough in their lives that they don't need this to.

After awhile of talking. There was a knock at the door. "Come in"Harm yelled

In walks Harriet.

"Colonel, Captain How are you?" Harriet asked as she walked over to the side of the bed.

"We are doing ok. Just worrying about our little girl. Thank you for taking Landon. How is he doing?" Harm said

"What are friends for. I don't think he understands what is happening. He keeps asking for both of you. That's one reason why I am here. He is out in the waiting room with Bud. He won't settle down we have tried everything we can think of." Harriet said

"Harm go get him and bring him here."Mac said quickly

Harm got up and left to go get their son

After a few minutes Harm walks back in with a crying boy in his arms. As soon as Landon see Mac he starts to reach out for her.

"Mommy Mommy" Landon cried

"Landon you need to be careful…. " Harm started to say

"Harm just bring him to me." Mac said reaching for Landon

Mac pulled Landon into her arms forgetting the

incision and wincing in pain.

"Are you ok mommy?"Landon asked

"Mommy is ok." Mac said rubbing Landons back

Landon sat back and looked down at Mac stomach and reached out to were he know his baby sister was.

"Where is my baby?" Landon asked looking between Mac and Harm

"She is being taken care of in another room sweetheart." Mac said

"Can i see her" Landon asked quickly

"Not yet. Only mommy and daddy can. But soon ok?" Mac said

Finally Landon noticed two other people in the room he didn't know.

"Landon i would like you to meet your Grandma and Grandpa." Harm said looking from Landon to Trish and Frank.

Angela's

Landon just looked at the older couple. He wasn't sure about them. Mac continued to hold him to her. Harm watched his wife and son. Trish picked up on this.

"Darling we're going to go get some dinner for everyone and come back. Landon do you like McDonalds?"

He nodded his head. "I thought so, most all little boys do. And before you say it Harmon I know not to get you anything from there."

"Now mom that's not true, I'll eat a salad."

"Mac darling what can we get for you?"

Mac knew she needed to eat, but right now all she wanted was to go be with her baby girl. Harm picked up on his wife's discomfort. "Landon do you want to go with your grandma and grandpa. I think they might need your help."

"No, I want mommy." He snuggled more into Mac. She tried not wince in pain."

"I know you want mommy, but you know what mommy likes to eat, and grandma and grandpa need your help. So can you be a big boy for daddy and go help."

Landon looked over at Mac, she nodded her head. "Mommy will you be here when I come back? Not leave me like my other mommy?"

Mac started to cry, and she pulled him to her. " Oh my sweet boy, I'm not going to leave you. I promise you."

"Ok mommy. I go help."

Trish and Frank just watched Mac and Landon. Trish glanced over at Harm ( whim was wiping the tears from eyes ) she walked over and lent down to Harm's ear. "Sweetheart when he's ready, bring him to us in the hallway." Harm nodded his head.

Trish and Frank stoped our of the room. "Oh Frank, this poor little boy is scared. He thinks he's going to loose Mac like he's loosing Renee."

"I know honey, we are going to need to be here for the unforeseeable future"

After a few minutes, the door opened, Harm and Landon walked out. "He's ready to go. Right buddy?"

"Yes Daddy, I get food for mommy." Trish bent down to him. "Okay let's go get your mommy some food." She reached for his hand. Landon reached out and took hers. Harm let out a breath he was holding. He stood and watched them walk off together. After that he went back inside Mac's room.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She just looked at him. "Baby I want you to talk to me."

"I... I ... I can't loose you Harm.. If we.."

Harm pulled her into his arms. He began to rub her head, he placed his lips next her ear. "Baby you aren't going to loose me. I've always been yours, with or without baby Sarah. You will never loose me. But baby Sarah is just like you, a fighter. Like mother like daughter."

"But, but she's so tiny Harm. And I'm already a horrible mother to her. I had one job. To keep her safe inside of me. I couldn't even do that right. My father was right. I will always end up alone."

"NO, I will not listen to you talk about yourself this way. You did nothing wrong. In fact you where doing everything right. What happen had nothing to do with you. Your father was wrong, baby you will never be alone again."

"How can you say that? She was inside of me. I let her down, I was supposed to keep her safe. You trusted her with me. You gave her to me. I let both of you down." Mac turned away from Harm in tears. "Just go ahead and leave me now, go take Landon to LA and find Renée. Be a family with them."

Harm reached for Mac. She swatted his hand away. "Please don't touch me. Just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a vow to you. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I'm not holding you to ."

"Not on your life Sarah Rabb. I love you nothing is ever going to change that. You can try and push me out and away all you want, but I'm not leaving."

Mac turned over and sat up. She looked deep into his blue eyes. At that moment all she saw is his love for her. She threw her arms around him and just cried.

April's

All of a sudden the door swings wide open.

"Mommy Mommy. I have your…" is all Landon got out before he seen the tears in Mac's eyes..

Running over to the bed. "Mommy what's wrong?" Landon said trying to climb up on the bed

Harm reached over and picked up Landon and carefully sat him next to Mac.

"I am ok Landon. Mommy is just scared right now. And when iam scared I tend to cry. But i am ok. So what did you bring me to eat?" Mac said

Landon said " the biggest sandwich that they have." As Trish and Frank made their way over to them.

They talked as they eat dinner. Landon was feeling them in on his first day at daycare and how much fun he had.

Knock knock

"Come in" both Mac and Harm said at the same time.

And the adults started laughing

"It looks as if we have a full house here." Dr Dewy said

"That we do. This is Harm's parents Trish and Frank and this is our son Landon." Mac said

"How are you little man?" Dr Dewy said to Landon

Landon looked up at Mac and she nodded her head.

"I am ok. Now that i am here with mommy and daddy." Landon said snuggling closer to Mac

"Well that is good. And Mac how are you feeling?"

"Ok i guess. Still pretty sore but i guess i will be for awhile. Emotion as still pretty raw." Mac said

"Can you guys give us about 15 minutes so I can do a quick physical examination."

"Sure, come on Landon let's take grandma and grandpa for some Ice cream." Harm said picking up Landon

"Harm not to much or he is not going to sleep tonight." Mac quickly said

"I know I know." Harm said giving her a lite kiss

As they made their way out the door.

"So if I remember right on your medical records there is no listing of a previous pregnancy?"

"That is correct. Landon is Harm son with a former girlfriend. We just found out about him about a week ago."

"Has that brought any stress into your life?"

"No not really." Mac said not quite meeting his eyes

"Do you get along with Landon's mother?"

"Before I would have said no. But I wouldn't say I dislike her. I don't like that she keep Landon away from Harm as long as she did."

"So why did she finally tell him?"

"She is dying. So she decided that Landon needed his father."

"And now you are having to deal with the traumatic birth of your daughter and her being premature. I would like for you to see a therapist that specialize in what you are going thur. They will be able to walk you and Harm through what is going to be happening for the next few months while your girl is in the NICU and what you might see once she is released."

"Ok. I am that good at opening up. But if it can help i will try anything."

"I will get the names of several Dr's. I will have them before you are discharged."

"How long will I need to be here?" Mac questioned

"At least 3 days. We want to make sure that there will be no further issues."

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CAFETERIA

"Harm is Mac going to be ok?" Trish asked while they watch Frank walk with Landon

"I hope so Mom. She is worried that if something bad happens to Little Sarah that i will leave her."

"Oh No. What did you tell her?"

"What do you think MOM that nothing is going to change how I feel about her. She is the love of my life."

Trish just smiled at her son "Did the dr say how Little Sarah is doing?"

"Nothing new since we were there just before you guys came. We are going to go back down there for awhile tonight."

"Speaking of tonight. What is going to happen with Landon?"

"Bud and Harriet said they could take him over night for us."

"There's no need for them to do that. We can take him back to your place and stay there with him until you guys get to come home." Trish stated

"That sounds good Mom. Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me. You are my baby boy and he is our grandson. We will be here as long as you guys need us."

Landon came running back to the table followed by Frank.

"Frank darling. I told Harm that we can take Landon back to his apartment tonight and stay with him until they are able to cone home.

Landon stood up and put his little hands on his hips and said "i am not leaving mommy."

Harm know it was not the time or place to get into an argument with a 3 year old

"Come here Landon." He walked over and crawled up on Harm lap. "I know you don't want to leave mommy. Grandma and Grandpa are going to take you home here in a little bit." Landon started to protest. "They can bring you back for a visit tomorrow. But you need to be good and listen." Harm said

Landon nodded "ok. But can i give mommy a kiss and hug before i have to leave."

"You bet. Make sure you give her a big hug." Harm said giving Landon a hug.

Angela's

They all walked back to Mac's room, as they reached her room. Dr Dewy was leaving. Harm walked over to him. Before he started to talk, he signaled for his Mom and Frank to take Landon on into Mac's room... ( he wanted to speak with her doctor )

Trish, Frank and Landon started into Mac's room. When Landon started trying to get away from Trish. "NO! NO ! I WANT TO STAY WITH DADDY."

Trish bent down to him. "It's okay, we're just going into mommy's room. Don't you want to see her?"

"YES, but not without daddy. Please daddy.." He looked at Harm with pleading eyes.

Harm looked over at Dr Dewy, "Can you just give me a quick overall about my wife?"

He looked at the others, "They are my parents." Dr Dewy nodded. "She's going to be okay physically, but the mental toll on her is going to be hard. I've suggested she talk to someone about this. She seems somewhat open to the idea. But I think if you're willing to go with her, she'll be more open to it."

"Thanks doc, I'll talk with her." The doctor nodded and walked away. Harm took Landon by the hand and they walked inside.

Mac was laying on her side facing the window crying. She never heard the door open. It wasn't until she felt Landon's little hand on her cheek, that she even knew anyone had walked back in. "Mommy why are you crying? Are you mad at me?" Mac turned over and tried to lift him up. Harm went and over and picked him putting him on the bed.

She wrapped him in her arms. "No sweet boy I'm not mad at you. I'm just sad,that your little sister can't be with us right now."

"Okay mommy, I sad too. Daddy are you sad?"

Harm sat down on the bed with Mac and Landon. "Yes daddy is sad, but he knows your sister has to get better and soon we can all be a family."

Trish and Frank just stood back and watched them. Trish glanced at Frank, "I think we should give them their privacy for right now." Trish walked over and placed her hand on Harms shoulder. "Darling we are just going to go wait to the waiting room for now. Bring Landon to us once he's ready to go home." Harm nodded his head.

Mac looked at Harm,she could tell he was dead on feet. And given that he was still wearing the same uniform and now sporting a five o'clock shadow. She knew she needed to talk him into going home and getting some real rest.

Landon had fallen asleep next to Mac, she smiled at him as she noticed he was holding on to her hospital gown. "Harm why don't you take Landon home. You both need a good nights sleep."

"Baby I'll send Landon with mom and Frank..."

"Harm, please humor me, I'll be okay. But you need rest, real rest. You've not been home in days."

"Sweetheart, I can't leave you here. I need to be here. I'll have mom grab me clothes when they go." Mac put her hand on his lips.

"Harmon Rabb I love you. I love how protective you are. But now it's my turn to be protective over you. I'm going to be fine for a few hours. You need to take of our son and yourself. Understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll leave for now. But I'm coming back after I shower and change. And don't fight me on this."

Mac smiled, Harm picked up his sleeping son. Reached down and kissed Mac. They headed out. Mac laid back down closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and just cried.

In the meantime Harm walked into the waiting room. Trish and Frank walked over to him. "Son do you want us to take him?" Frank asked.

"No Frank, I'll go with you both to the apartment, I need to change and pack a bag for myself and Sarah. Than I'm coming back. I can't leave her for that long."

"Okay darling." They all headed out...

Back in Mac's room-

She looked over when the door opened back up. "What are you do here?"

"I came to see you luv.."

"You've cause me enough trama to last the rest of my life, my sweet little girl might die on account of you."

"Me, Sarah luv how can you say that, all I've ever wanted. "

"Get it through your head Mic, I'm married to Harm. I'm his wife, that's his poor little daughter fighting for her life. Everything was perfect until you showed back up. Why are you even here?" Before Mac could say anything else she started convulsing on the bed. Monitors and alarms stared going off.

The doors flew open and a team of nurses ran in, they pushed Mic to the side and began to work on her. "Quick Page Captain Rabb."

Another nurse picked up the phone, "Captain Rabb please report to room 518 stat."

Harm heard his name being paged just as they reached the lobby. He looked at his mom and Frank. "Take him I've got to go." He ran to the stairs and ran up taking two at a time. By the time he reached Mac's he was met with Mac's Dr walking out. He stopped Harm. "Captain we did all we could, but her BP spiked and she slipped into a coma. I'm so sorry."

Harm pushed past him and ran into Mac's room. He just stood there. Slowly he made his way over to the bed. He sat down taking her hand in his crying ."You can't leave me."

April's

As everyone made their way back towards Mac room. Trish noticed a lot of commotion going on around her room.

"Frank. Take Landon in the waiting room. Let me find out what is going on." Trish said

As Landon and Frank walked into the waiting room. Trish saw Mac dr walk back into her room. Not wasting anymore time she bolted down the hall and into Mac room.

Seeing all these nurses surrounding the bed and the hurried conversations and then seeing the look on Harm face told her something was terribly wrong.

Hurrying up to the side of Harm. She put her arm around him.

"Harm what happen?" Trish asked

But before he could respond Dr Dewy came up.  
"Captain, We are going to be taking your wife down for an MRI. But from what we're told by the gentlemen that was here at the time. We believe this may have been the results of a seizure and with the current history of high blood pressure we want to make sure that there is no bleeding in her brain and to check if there is any damage done."

All Harm could do was nod. He was more focused on watching Mac. Then all of a sudden something clicked in his brain.

"You said some guy was in here. Who was he?" Harm demanded

"I am not sure, he said he was a friend that just came by to see how she was doing."

"Did this guy happen to have an accent?"

"Yes i believe it was Australian." Dr Dewy answered

With that Harm started to see red. "That some of a b**** is the reason we are here in the first place." Harm yelled

"Harmon calm down. Right now we need to focus on Mac and finding the right treatment for her. We will deal with him." Trish said

"Captain. Your mom is right. Let's get these tests run figure out what we can do. She will be moved to the ICU no one other than who you allow will be allowed to see her."

"Thank you Dr. Dewy" Trish said

"Dr Dewy we are ready to go down to the MRI." The head nurse said

"Thank you. Captain you are more than welcome to follow. There is a waiting room right outside the MRI room. Once the scans are completed a neurosurgeon will come out and talk to you." Dr Dewy explained

"Go Harmon. I will be down as soon as I let Frank know what has happened. I will have him take Landon back to the apartment." Trish said

Harm nodded and walked beside Mac on the way out. As soon as they were gone she grab her cell phone.

("Chegwidden")  
"Admiral. This is Trish Burnett. Something bad has happened"  
(What happened?)  
"Mac had a seizure and is in a coma. They are currently running test to see how much damage was done."  
(All may good. How is Harm?)  
"He is not doing good. We were told there was a man in the room just before the seizure"  
(Please tell me it was not Brumby)  
"Unfortunately it was him. He was gone by the time Harm got back to the room. I am afraid he is going to do something he is going to regret layer"  
(Let me handle him. Keep me up-to-date on Mac. I will be in as soon as I can. I know I don't need to say this but i will do not let Harm out of your sight)  
"Thank you Admiral"

Walking back into the waiting room where she left Frank and Landon. She quickly explained what happened. And for him to take Landon back to Harms and she would call with an update. As Frank and Landon went one way and she hurried off the other direction.

Locating the waiting room next to the MRI room she walked in looking around for Harm. When she noticed that he was standing by the window at the far end staring out the window.

As Trish walked over to Harm she could see the tears in his eyes. She stopped several feet from him and said to herself hold the locket that hung around her neck(My Harmon please keep a watchful eye over our son, daughter and granddaughter. Please protect them.)  
As she finished her pray Harm looked over at her and walked over and put his arms around her.

"I can't lose her." Harm said in a quiet whisper.  
"Come and sitting down. Have they came out and said anything?" Trish asked  
"Only that it could take a few hours. They were going to do a full body MRI just to make sure there are no other compilations."  
"Ok. Well i am staying right here with you until we find out what is going on."

Brumbys apartment

Knock knock

Brumby answered the door and came face to face with a very irate Admiral.

"What can I do for you sir" Brumby said calmly  
"I personally told you to stay away from the Colonel and Captain Rabb. Now i have no choice you are now court ordered to stay away from them and their family. Here is a Restraining order. You are not allowed to go within 1000 feet of Colonel Rabb, Captain Rabb, their children, their home as well as any places of employment. I have also put a call into your superior in the RAN to have you effectively recalled. You are currently relieved of any duty not think you can go over my head in this matter. The Secretary of the Navy is fully aware of what has happened. And is standing behind my decision. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir" Brumby said taking the paper from the Admiral

The Admiral turned and left quickly. The next stop the hospital to be with the only family he has.

Angela's

Admiral Chegwidden arrived back at the hospital. He stoped at the desk to find out the location of Col Sarah Rabb. He was informed she was having an MRI done at the moment. He thanked the young Lt and headed off to find his family.

Harm continued to stare out the window, Trish just watched her son. She knew when he acted like this, that he was closing himself off. She knew she couldn't allow him to do that.

"Harmon please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say mom? That I'm fine! Well I'm not. I'm about to loose everyone I love, my wife, my baby.. On a count of a man that shouldn't even be back here. He's caused more trouble in 72 hours than."

"Captain Rabb, can you please come with me. Dr Dewy would like to speak with you."

"I'll wait here darling." Trish watched her son walk away with the nurse. Once again she clutched her locket. "My darling Harmon please help our son. He needs your guidance."

"Captain Rabb I have the results of your wife's MRI. We got to her in time, there is no brain damage and no bleeding on the brain, however the high BP is what brought on the seizure witch is why she's comatose. I'm still moving her to ICU. And will be posting an MP outside her room."

"Doc how long will she be like this?"

"It's hard to say, the spike in her BP is what started everything. So if we can keep that down and under control she should wake up. For now the best medicine is for you to talk to her. Tell her about her life, and mostly talk to her about her children. Give her a reason to wake up. Once we move her, I'll send a nurse for you."

"Thank you Dr." The Dr patted Harm on the shoulder and left. Harm hung his and walked back out to the waiting room. When he entered he saw his mom along with Admrial Chegwidden. They both went to him.

"Darling what did the Dr say?"

"There's no brain damage, but the seizure was brought on by the spike in her BP. She's still comatose and they are moving her to ICU under MP guard. Sir, I was told Brumby was in the room.."

"I know son, I've handled him. He's on his way back to Australia by order of the SecNav."

"With all due respect Sir, I want him brought up on charges. He almost killed my wife and child. I want him to pay."

"Harm I know you want justice,"

"Sir sending him back solves nothing. If I have to I'll press the charges outside of the Navy."

"Captain Rabb, listen to me. I placed a restraining order on him. He's not aloud to come anywhere near you, Mac or those kids."

"Sir, if this was done by any member of our armed service, we'd prosecute."

"Your correct we would. But Brumby falls under the Command of the RAN."

"Admrial, if understand correctly, nothing can be done?"

"It's hard to prove, that his actions where..." Both The Admiral and Trish stoped talking when they didn't see Harm anywhere in sight. Both ran out in the hallway looking for him.

"Admrial do you think?"

"I've got a hunch I know where he's gone."

-Across town at Mic Brumby's apartment-

Mic answered the door once again when he heard pounding on it. He was met with a fist to the face.

"You son of a b**ch you just about killed her tonight! Is that what you wanted? To kill her? Just on a count of the fact she left you for me? Well .."

Mic rubbed his jaw. "You don't deserve her or that baby, you led her along for years, only gave her enough to keep her at bay. Then when she finally had a shot at happiness you dumped your plane in the Atlantic to make sure she'd once again choose you."

Another punch- "I've only ever wanted her to be happy, even if it was with you."

"You couldn't stand the fact that I was the one screwing her." Harm had heard enough, he charged Mic full on. Both men started hitting and punching each other. That's when The Admrial and Frank ran in. They pulled both of them off each other.

"STAND DOWN BOTH OF YOU!"

Harm and Mic snapped to attention. "Captain go back to the hospital with Frank. That's an order."

"Yes Sir." Harm looked at Mic, "We are."

"NOW CAPTAIN." They both left.

"Now as for you, I gave you orders to leave."

"My plane leaves in a few hours."

"Then by damned get your six to the airport. Before I personally keelhall it their myself."

"Yes Sir." Admrial Chegwidden turned and left. He walked outside and found Frank and Harm standing at Harms SUV, he walked over to them.

"Harm what where you thinking?"

"Sir, they are mine. I have to protect them. Twice now I wasn't there. I couldn't protect them."

"Son this is not the way to do it. I know you want justice, but they need you. They don't need you in jail."

"Harm Admrial Chegwidden is right."

"I know Frank."

They got in Harms SUV and instead of heading back to the hospital they went to the apartment so Harm could change clothes and grab stuff for Mac. When they reached the front door Harm and Frank came face to face with a very pissed off Renee.

"Just where have you been? And where's my son?"

April's

"Renee i don't have time for this." Harm said as he pushed his way past her

"What the hell do you mean you don't have time and who the hell are you?" Renee yelled back

Harm ran up to his room and started throwing things in a bag.

"Miss Peterson. I am Frank Burnett, Harm is my son. You are Landon mom." Frank said

"Yes i am, where is my son at?"

"He is with his grandma Trish." Frank said

"Frank are you ready. I need to get back to the hospital." Harm said walking down the steps towards the door.

"Hold on you are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." Renee yelled at Harm

"You are more than welcome to follow. I don't have time to explain. Lets go."Harm said walking out the door.

Frank hurried and ushered Renee out the door and locked the door. Running to catch up. Getting into Harm Suv he noticed that Renee got into her car and pulled up behind them.

20 minutes later they were pulling into the hospital. Instead of saying anything Renee just followed seeing that Harm wasn't even saying anything to this other man. When getting off the elevator Renee noticed the sign that said ICU waiting room.

"Harmon there you are." Trish ran over putting her arms around him

"I am fine mom. Any Word?" Harm asked

"No. That could be a good thing thou."

Trish notice Renee standing a few feet way.

"Mom where is Landon at?"

"He is asleep with Harriet. I called her."

"You remember Renee."

"I do. How are you feeling Renee?"

"I am doing as good as excepted."

"Excuse me Captain"

Harm turned around and saw the nurse from the NICU. Walking over to her.

"Yes."

"Was told i could find you here. I am sorry to hear what happened to your wife. We do have some good news about your daughter. We were able to move her from the ventilator to a CPAP which means that she is now breathing on her own." The nurse said

"Thank you. Does that mean we will be able to hold her now?" Harm asked

"Yes for only a few minutes at a time. Since she is still small and unable to maintain her body temperature."

"Thank you. I will be done shortly to see her."

"Mom, I am going to go see Mac and tell her the good news. God knows we need some."

Harm turned and left and the others walked into the waiting room. Where Renee seen her son cuddled up to Harriet with his head on her shoulder.

Turning to Trish "What is going on Mrs Burnett?"

"Let's go over here and talk for a few minutes."

Trish said as they moved over to a set of chairs on the other side of the room.

"Before I explain what is going on. What are your plans enreguards to Landon and Harm?"

"I take it that you know about my health problems" Trish nodded and Renee continued "my plans have not changed. I still want Harm and Mac to raise Landon. When i was diagnosed. I was given only 6 months since the cancer had already metastasized through several parts of my body. Before i came back they had run several new tests. I was called back to L.A. by my doctor he wanted to go through all my test in person."

"How did the test come back?"

"The cancer has spread to my brain. He said that there are some new treatments that might extend my life by a few months but there is no guarantee that it will work. But the side effects can be very nasty." Renee said trying not to cry

"What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure. Either way i will lose my son in the same amount of time. The treatment may slow down the growth of the cancer but it will take my ability to take care of my son or do anything for myself. If I don't take the treatment the same thing will still happen just at a faster rate."

"I am sorry Renee. No one deserves to have this happen to them. Landon is a really good kid and very smart for his age."

"Yes. He always reminded me of Harm in that way. Everything I have ever read to him he just soaked it up and then it was like it happened overnight he went from being this little toddler to a mini Harm. He said talking like he was this adult and not a 2 year old. Are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone?"

Trish nodded her head "A few days ago a man came back that has a history with both Mac and Harm. He was told by both of them as well as the Admiral to stay way. He refused to listen. He harassed her until it sent her Blood Pressure sky high and passed out. She was brought here they were unable to get it under control and had to deliver the baby. She is currently up in the NICU since she was born so early." At that Renee gasped "to say the man still didn't listen. While Harm was walking us out to the car so we could take Landon home. He should up and cause her blood pressure to rise again and this time it cause a seizure which put her into a coma."

"All my god. How much more can happen to them." Renee said crying

**In Mac ICU room**

Harm slowly made his way to Mac bedside and took the sit picking up her hand giving it a kiss.

"Hey Baby. I am here. I love you so much. Your nurse told me the best thing right now to help you hold on it to talk to you and our life together and our children. Sweetheart I am doing my best to stay strong for you and little Sarah. Once you wake up and are able to leave here you will be able to hold her. Her nurse came by and said that she has been moved to a CPAP machine which means she is breathing on her own. She is so strong just like her mom. I know you are her are going to make a complete recovery and soon we are going to be home with Landon and all of this is going to just a bad dream."

Angela's

Harm continued to sit and hold Mac's hand. He closed his eyes just trying to will himself into her thoughts. "Baby they say you can hear me. If you can squeeze my hand." He watched their joined hands. Nothing no movement. He lowered his head and rubbed his very tired eyes. He wondered what was going on inside her mind.

*Mac's Mind*

She sat in silence just looking at the white stick. A + sign. She really is pregnant, Harm had kept his promise to her. Absent mindlessly she placed her hand on her abdomen. "You really are in there, your daddy really gave you to me. He's going to be so happy when we tell him. We need the perfect way to do this."

Mac thought long and hard, an idea came to mind. She got up and grabbed her purse. Leaving the apartment and heading to the mall. After a few hours of shopping she had everything she needed to surprise Harm. And now she was heading back home.

Once she got back, she went about setting up everything. Now it was just waiting on Harm to get home. She didn't have to wait long, she hard the sound of the door opening.

"Sarah..." Harm stoped as he looked around the apartment. Mac had placed lite with rose petals all around. He followed the trail up to their bedroom. He smiled when he saw Mac sitting on the bed in a red lacy teddy holding a small red gift bag.

"I can get use to coming home to this." Mac got up on her knees and made her way over to Harm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips next to his ear. "I've got a surprise in this bag for you. Open it first then you can have the rest of your surprise"

Harm took the small bag and opened it up. He pulled out a black velvet bag. Looking at it with curious eyes, he opened it up. Dropping the content into his hand . He just looked at the silver men's bracelet. "Sarah what's the meaning.." before he could finish, he saw the words 'Daddy Rabb' - "Really?"

She just nodded her head, then placed the pregnancy test in his hand. "We made a baby Harm."

Harm placed his hand on her lacy covered abdomen. "It's really in there, our little baby."

Mac placed her hand on top of his. "Yes it really is."

"Sweetheart how are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful, I feel overwhelmed that I've been given this chance with you. You're the only man that I could ever picture myself having a baby with."

Harm took her in his arms and gently laid her down on the bed. He continued to rub her abdomen. "I...I just can't believe that we made our baby. Our little angel.. she's going to be perfect just like you."

Mac looked down at Harm, "She? Do you know something I don't?"

"No, well maybe. Truthfully I've always wanted a little girl with you."

"What no boy to carry on the Rabb name?"

"We can have a boy too, but I want my little girl, my mini Mac."

Mac arched her eye brow, "Mini Mac?"

"Yes a perfect copy of you."

"But with her daddy's eyes"

"Why my eyes?"

"I fell in love with these eyes, and I want my children to have eyes are the key to your sole. I love you Harm...Make love to me..."

Back in Mac's room

"Make love to me Harm, make love to me Harm."

Harm opened his eyes when he heard Mac's voice. He quickly moved on to her bed. Placing his hand on her cheek. "Come on sweetheart, open your eyes, open those beautiful brown eyes. You can do it."

Slowly she started to open her eyes. Looking around the room. She saw Harm and than she started to panic. "Harm what's happening? Why am I here? Where is our baby..."

"Baby, baby calm down... Listen to me."

Before Harm could say anything a team of nurses ran in. One pulled Harm out of the way.

"Mrs Rabb please calm down.."

"Where's my baby? Harm... please I need Harm.."

"Mrs Rabb we need you to please remain calm. We have to keep your BP down."

"Please let me come to her.."

"Fine." One of the nurses moved out the way. Harm went over to the bed. "Sweetheart our angel, is in the NICU. She waiting on you. But you need to calm down and than we can go see her."

"Why is she there? Harm what aren't you telling me?"

Harm looked at the nurses, "The one looked him, I'll page Dr Dewy."

Waiting room

Trish,Frank, Renée and Landon all sat in the waiting room. Landon walked over to Trish and held his arms up to her. She picked him up placing him in her lap.

"You look just like your daddy at this age."

"Gramme, is mommy okay?"

"In time she will be sweet boy."

"What about baby? Why can't I see baby?"

"Well your little sister is in a very special room. Because she's still very tiny."

"Oh, why is she tiny?"

"She wanted to come see us too early."

Renee went over to Trish and Landon. "Honey why don't we go back to mommy's hotel for the night, we can come back in the morning."

"NOOOO, I want my mommy... "

April's

**BACK IN ICU**

As Dr Dewy came into the room. "Harm please tell me what is going on?

"Sweetheart, I will tell you everything once Dr Dewy comes in as checks you out." Harm said rubbing his hand through her hair.

"Well the Dr is in." Dr Dewy said as he approached the bed. "Let's check you out then we can have a chat."

Harm stood up from the bed and most of the nurses left the room as Dr. Dewy started his exam. "Now that you are awake, I would like to have some more tests run. Just to make sure there is no lingering effects. How much do you remember?"

"I was in my room. Harm had just left to walk everyone down to the vehicle and then he came in. All my god." Mac said starting to get worked up.

"Ok. You need to calm down. Everything is ok."

" Harm i am so sorry i didn't want to talk to him."

"I know baby. He has been taken care of. He can't come within 1000 ft of any of us, he is also being recalled back to Australia on the order of SECNAV."

"But how?"

"Mom called the Admiral and he called the SECNAV. Everything is going to be ok."

"Ok we know your short term memory is working can you tell me about the first time you meet Harm?" Dr Dewy asked

Mac smiled and looked at Harm " It was in the Rose Garden of the White House. I thought he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen."

Dr Dewy looked over to Harm for conformation. All Harm could do was nod his head and smile.

**BACK IN THE WAITING ROOM**

Trish saw the look in Renee's eyes

"Honey. Renee is your mom also."

Landon looked at Renee. "I am sorry mommy."

"I know buddy. Your just scared. Can i get a hug?"

Landon reached over and gave her a big hug. As Harm walked in.

"Daddy" Landon yelled jumping off his grandma's lap and running to Harm

"Hey Buddy. What are you doing?

"Waiting to see mommy. Can i please go see her?"

Everyone started together around Harm.

"How is Mac doing?" The Admiral was the first to ask the question that everyone was wanting to know.

"She woke up a little bit ago. They are taking her for some additional test but so far everything is looking good."

Everyone let out their collective breathe they had been holding.

"Harm that is great news" Trish replied

As everyone started to move back to their spots in the waiting room.

"Landon buddy can you go with grandma for a moment i need to talk to your mom."

Landon reached out to Trish and she picked him up and walked over to where Harriet and the Admiral was sitting.

Renee and Harm walked over to the other side of the room.

"Harm i am so sorry to hear about Mac and your little girl"

" They both are going to make it. They are tuff. What happened in L.A. with your Dr.?"

"Well, unfortunately the news isn't great. The cancer has spread more. He doesn't think i have more the a couple of months."

"Renee i am so sorry. You don't deserve this. Landon deserves to have his mom with him."

"He will have you and Mac to raise him and guide him to be the gentleman that you are. The Dr said that there is an experimental drug that we can try. But the side effects can be worse."

"What kind of side effects are they saying?"

"It could cause the cancer to spread faster. Which will ultimately end my life quicker. But if the drug works it could extend my life but it will take away my ability to care for myself and Landon. I would end up in a hospice place in the same amount of time."

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, Harm i don't know. I know I do not want to be a burden on anyone."

"Renee you will not be a burden on anyone. We will help you in anyway we can. I hope you know that."

Renee smiled at Harm. "I know. But you have your family to worry about now with everything going on. Trish told me a little of what happened. Who was the guy that caused all of this to happen?"

Harm looked over at his mom who was talking with Harriet and the Admiral. "It was Brumby"

"All my god Mic caused all of this. Please tell me you didn't do anything to him?"

"I tried, but Frank and the Admiral stopped me. The Admiral was able to get a court order to keep him away from us. And the SECNAV is having him recalled back to Australia."

"That does not sound like he got he deserved. He should have to spend some time in jail or worse."

"I would agree with you. But if this keeps him far away from my family, then I will go with it."

Harm looked up to see the neurosurgeon walk in. Getting up quickly Harm made his way over to him.

"How is my wife?"

"She is doing good. All he scans are looking normal. I have spoke with Dr. Dewy and we both agree for the next 48 hours we want to keep her in ICU so he vitals can be monitored closer."

"Ok. Thank you. Is there anyway that our son can go in and see her. He is really scared right now?"

"How old is he?"

"He is 3."

"Normal they are not allowed in that young. But let me talk to the nurses and see if we can arrange a little visit. It may do her some good. She will be back in her room in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you Dr."

Angela's

Harm sat in the waiting room holding Landon in his lap. God help him, he wasn't going to let anything happen to his son. He knew Brumby should be on a plane. But given his history, he never did what he should do. He looked up when the door opened.

"Captain Rabb, if you and your son will follow me. We can take him to see his mommy now."

Landon jumped up. He pulled on Harm's hand. "Come on daddy, we go see mommy now."

Harm put on a fake smile, and took Landon by the hand and they followed the nurse to Mac's room. Harm stoped before they walked inside. He bent down to Landon, "You need to be very careful when we go into see mommy. She's still sore."

"Mommy still has a boo boo?"

"Yes she still has a boo boo, plus mommy got sick earlier. And she's still not feeling good."

"Is mommy going to leave us?"

"No son, your mommy isn't going to leave us." ( not of I can help it - Harm thought ) They walked in and Landon started to run, than he felt Harm tug on his hand. "Remember no jumping on mommy."

Mac looked over at the door when she heard them. "Harm let him come. I need to hold him."

Harm released his hand and Landon took off to Mac. He tried to climb up, but he couldn't make it. Harm picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Mac. She took him in her and held him.

"Mommy I kiss your boo boo for you."

"Okay Mommy would like that." Mac showed Landon that he boo boo is her head. He placed a kiss on it and than snuggled down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him. Harm sat down on the bed with them.

"Renee is in the waiting room, she came back. Says she didn't get a good report from her doctors."

"What does this mean for Landon? Is she going to take him back to LA? Harm please don't let her. I need him and you right now."

"Sweetheart I know you do, but I can't stop her.."

"Yes you can, he's your son."

"For right now, she's not going back. She's staying here in DC. And we need to think about baby Sarah. She's getting stronger each hour. She's breathing on her own now.

Mac looked up when she heard this. "Our baby is breathing on her own. When can I go see her?"

"I'll have to check with Dr Dewy and see." Mac looked down when she felt Landon snuggle deeper into her. She noticed that he had fallen fast asleep.

"We can't move him Harm."

"Baby I don't think they will let him stay."

"Please talk to someone, I need him and you here tonight." Mac held Landon as close to her as she could. She couldn't let him go right now.

Harm rubbed his tired eyes and went in search of Sr Dewy. After walking out, he looked down the hallway. He spotted him at the nurses station. "Hey Doc,we've got a little problem. Sarah wants our son to stay tonight."

"Well it's a bit unorthodox, but it just might be the best medicine we can give. The love of a child is sometimes better than anything. It's fine to let him stay tonight."

"Thank you Doc." Harm turned and headed back to to the waiting room. This next part he wasn't looking forward too. Upon reaching the door he opened it up.

Trish, Frank, and Renee looked up. Renee got up walking over to Harm. "Where is my son?"

"He sleeping with Sarah. He wants to stay with her."

"Why?"

"He's scared he's going to loose her."

Renee put her head down, "I've done this to him. I've made him knows I'm going to leave him. And now he's scared he's going to loose her. Harm I'm sorry.."

"Renee please don't make this about you, I know your sick. But right now, my wife and baby need me. Mom can you and Frank please go back to the apartment and get some stuff for Landon."

"Yes darling we will get you anything that you need." Trish and Frank stood to leave. "Renee I think we need to let them be for tonight." Trish said as she placed her hand on her arm.

"Okay Mrs Burnett." Renée walked out with them. As they left Harm went back to Mac's room. It took all his energy just to make his way back. When he walked in. He smiled at Sarah and Landon, both sound asleep. He slipped off his shoes and laid down next to them taking both in his arms. Letting rest finally over take him.

April's

THE NEXT MORNING

As Mac woke up. She smiled when she looked over and saw Landon laying on Harm chest both of them still sound asleep.

After a few minutes, Harm started to stir and when he opened his eyes he saw that Mac was watching them. "Hi"

"Hi yourself"

"How long have you been awake?"

"37 minutes"

(Knock knock)

Harm shifted and laid Landon back down next to Mac and got up and opened the door. "Hi Mom"

"How you doing son?"

"All right we just woke up. Landon is still asleep thou."Harm said ushering his mom into the room.

Trish walked over and gave Mac a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. " How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I am doing ok. Where is everyone else?"

"Frank when over to the hotel to pick up Renee. She wasn't doing good when we left here last night."

"What was wrong?" Harm spoke up. He hated the way he spoke to her last night.

"It is hard to explain. It was like she was already giving up."

"I know I should not have said what said what I did last night to her. She didn't deserve it."

Trish's phone rings "Hello"

"Trish, i am at the hotel Renee is not here."

"Did you ask the front desk if she checked out?"

"Yes. They have she still renting a room. I am on my way back to the hospital"

"Mom what is going on?"

"Frank said that Renee was not at the hotel. And that they are still showing her check in."

Harm reached for his phone and dialed Renee cell phone.  
"No answer. Maybe she went out to eat"

"Maybe. You can try her again in a little bit."

Landon finally started to open his little eyes.

"Hey the sweetheart are you going to wake up. It is almost breakfast time."

Landon head shoot up "Can we have pancakes and Bacon?"

Harm let out a groan. "No Bacon"

"Please daddy please" both Mac and Landon said at the same time.

"So what is this your going to double team me"

They both looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Ok. Fine only if the cafeteria has any left. Let go little man and we can bring Mommy back some food."

Landon jump up into Harm's arms. And they walked out as Frank came to the door. So he turned around and went with the boys.

Trish watched the door close and turned back to Mac.

" So are you going to tell me the truth about how you are feeling?"

Mac looked at Trish and she started to give the standard response

"No SweetHeart. I don't want to hear what you tell my son and everyone else. I want to know what you are really feeling."

Mac looked down at her hands " I don't know. Physically I feel ok. I still hurt from the c-section. But emotionally, I am scared.."

"What is scaring you?"

"Alot. Mainly little Sarah, not knowing what is going to happen with her. The doctors are saying she is doing great but all that can change in a heartbeat. Then their Landon. That little boy has grab ahold of my heart. I love him so much. I am afraid that Renee is just going to up and leave with him and that is going to tear Harm apart. He loves that little boy so much."

"Those are so big fears. We just need to believe that there are people looking out for that little girl and will keep her safe. As for Renee, I don't think that she would take off with Landon knowing that she doesn't have very long and to take him away from everything he as now is cruel. I don't think she would cause him anymore pain then she will."

30 minutes later the boys all come back in. Landon carrying in a plate full of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

Landon walked over and handed the plate to Mac and climbed up on the bed and sat down next to her. "Is this all for me?"

"Yep i ate all of mine"

Mac looked at Harm " any word"

"No. I am going to try calling again."

Harm quickly dialed Renee's phone again.  
This time it rang.

As soon as the line connected "Renee where are you?"

"This is the D.C. police who is calling?"

With that Harm's eyes got wide as saucers.

"Hold on"

Harm quickly muted the phone and leaned over and whispered into Mac ear so Landon didn't hear. Mac's hand went straight to her mouth. Harm quickly walked out of the room Mac closed her eyes Remembering the last time Harm called a previous girlfriend and the police answered.

Angela's

Harm just stood there listening to the police this was the last thing that he needed right now. How was he supposed to handle all this at once.

Harm just hung up and walked out of the room. He headed down the hallway to the waiting room. When he entered he went over to Trish and fell into his mother's arms sobbing.

"Darling what has happened? Is it something with little Sarah? Or Sarah?"

"No Mom, I called Renee, and the DC police answered her phone. They found her car and her belongings abandoned on the side of the road. They are searching the area so far they've not found any trace of her."

"Oh my god Harm. What do you think has happen?"

"I know she didn't get good news from her Doctor. I only hope that she's not done what I fear she has."

Trish's hand flew to her mouth. "You don't really think she would do that do you? Not to the sweet little boy? Oh Harm for him to loose her that way." Now Trish started to sob, Harm pulled his mother into his his embrace.

"I hope not Mom." Frank walked back into the waiting room carrying two cups of coffee. When he saw Harm and Trish. He automatically thought the worst.

"Harm is everything okay with Sarah and the baby?"

Harm glanced towards Frank, "For now there're both holding their own. It's Renee, I called her phone, DC police found it along with her car abandoned on the side of the road. No sign of her."

Frank went over to his step son. He placed his hand on his back. "Son I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Frank, now I've got to go talk to Sarah."

"You mean she doesn't know?"

"No mom, I stepped out of the room to take the call. Than I can down here. I don't know how to tell her. Plus Landon is still with her. I don't want him to hear this about his mother. He's still just a little boy."

"I understand darling, I'll come with you back to Sarah's room. And take Landon with me."

"Thank you mom." Harm and Trish walked out and headed back to Sarah's room. Upon entering they noticed that Landon was laying under the covers with Sarah.

Harm smiled as took in the sight in front of 's eyes met his and she knew something bad had happened. When Landon saw his daddy he got excited.

"Daddy you came back! Mommy said I could lay in the bed with her. I like her bed."

"Is that so buddy!"

"Yes. But mommy said I have to be good, cause she still has an owie."

"Yes she fact Grammy wants to take you to get a suprize for mommy and baby Sarah."

Landon's eyes got wide. He started to jump up. When Harm stoped him. "Remember mommy's owie."

"I'm sorry mommy." Landon looked liked he wanted to cry."

Mac reached to him, "It's fine sweet boy. Go with Grammy now."

"Okay mommy." Harm helped Landon down off the bed. And he went straight over to Trish. She took his hand and they headed out of the room. Harm watched to make sure they where good and gone. Than he sat down next to Mac taking her in his arms.

"Harm please talk to me."

Harm took a deep breath. "The DC police said they found Renee's car and phone abandoned on the side of the road. No trace of her. They've started and all search of the area."

Mac placed her hand over her mouth. "Harm you don't think?"

"I hope not Sarah.. I hope she wouldn't do Landon that way."

Before they could say anymore . Dr Dewy walked in along with Dr Mayfield. Both looked up at them.

"Captain and Mrs Rabb, we have great news for you both. Little Sarah is doing above what we expected from her. She has gain 3 pounds and is holding her own. If she keeps this up, she'll be ahead of what we originally thought about her."

Both Harm and Mac looked at each other. Finally some good news.

April's

As the 2 Drs left, a nurse walked in.

"Captain there is a Detective from D.C. police here to see you."

Harm nodded "I will be right there."

"Harm what do you think they want?"

"I don't know. As soon as I find out you will be the first person to know." Harm said giving Mac a quick kiss and getting up and walking out the door.

"Dear God. Please let everything be ok." Mac said as the door closed behind Harm.

**OUT BY THE NURSES DESK**

"Captain Rabb. I am Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson. We are investigating the disappearance of Renee Peterson. Is there a place we can go to speak in private?"

"There is a conference room down the hall."

As they walked down to the room. Harm started to get a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

Once they were in the room. " We were told that you called Miss. Peterson's cell phone looking for her earlier?"

"Yes. My parents went by her hotel room to pick her up and see if she wanted to ride back here with them. When she didn't answer and the clerk said she hadn't checked out. I got worried and tried her phone once and when she didn't answer then the second time a police officer answered."

"Can you tell us what your relationship is with Miss Peterson?" Benson asked

"We dated several years ago. She broke it off and moved away. Then she came back a few days ago and informed me that we had a child together that I didn't know about."

"How did you take that news?"

"I was mad at first and a little bit overwhelmed. Especially when she explained why she chose now to let me know about him."

"And what reason did she give?"

"She is dying. She has last then 6 months to live. She decided that it was finally time for me to get to know my son. If she wasn't sick i probably would not have known about him."

"Where were you last night Captain?"

"So this is what this is about. You think I had something to do with her disappearance?"

"If you don't have anything to hide. Just answer the question."

"I was here all night. I have not left this hospital in 3 days. My wife was rushed here and had an emergency c-section. Our daughter was born

15 week early and is in the NICU."

"Is there anyone that can verify this other than your wife?"

"Well you can speak with any of the nurses at the desk or the NICU nurses."

"We will do that. Can you think of anything or reason that Miss. Peterson might leave on her own?"

"She just got back from L.A. from seeing her Dr. She was not given very good news. So honestly I don't know what could have happened. She was ok when she left here last night."

"If we have any more questions. Where is the best place to reach you at?"

"I will be right here until they release both my wife and child."

"Thank you Captain. We will be in touch." Stabler said as he and Benson walked out of the room.

Harm remained in the room for a few moments trying to calm himself before he headed back to Mac's room.

As Harm Finally made his way back to Mac's room. He saw both detectives interview the nurses on staff.

Making his way into the room he heard laughter. When he opened the door, he saw his parents and Mac watching Landon doing some crazy dance with a pink teddy bear in his arms.

As soon as Landon seen his dad, he ran straight for him.

"Daddy Daddy."

"Hey buddy. What do you have there?" Harm asked pointing at the bear.

"This is for Baby Sarah. Can i give it to her?"

"Not yet buddy. She is still really small and can't be around a lot of people yet. But. I promise as soon as they say you can see her, you can give it to her." Harm said putting Landon on the bed next to Mac.

Mac looked at Harm with a question in her eye's. He knew what she wanted to ask. He bent down and quietly whispered in her ear.

"So Harm, Mac was saying that Little Sarah is doing good?" Frank asked.

"That is what they are saying. She gained over a pound in the week since she was born. She most have her mommy appetite. So she is about 3lbs now. She still on the CPAP machine. And that is just assisting her breathing. She is doing all the work herself."

"How long do they think she will be here for?"

"They are talking about she would be released around the time that was her actual due date. So we are looking for about 3 ½ months."

"why so long?"

"The way the Neonatologist explained it. They want them to be around normal birth weight which is 6 to 10 lb, needs to be able to hold their own body heat and feed from a bottle or breast."

"Well if she is gaining a lb or more a week that won't take long for her to get to that weight."

Mac answered quickly "they said that it was good that she put on some weight quick but it might not continue to be that easy for her to do as her body get used to what she is being fed so the weight gain will slow down a bit."

"Ok. Just as long as she remains healthy that is all we can ask for.

"Amen to that mom."

Angela's

Just as Trish started to leave out,there was a knock on the opened it up and the 2 Detectives that had questioned Harm walked in.

"We are looking for Mrs Sarah Rabb."

"That's me, the one in the bed."

"Mrs Rabb.."

"That's Lt Col Rabb."

"My mistake. " Det Benson said. "If you feel up to it we'd like to ask you a few questions about Renée Peterson."

"That's fine , but not without my lawyer present." Mac looked over at Harm.

"Col, is there some reason you feel you need one?"

"No but I'm a lawyer and I know my rights."

"That's fine, we can wait while you make your call." Det Benson said.

"No need, he's right here." Mac motioned to Harm.

Now Det Stabler eyed Harm. "Captain you didn't tell us that your a lawyer?"

"I didn't feel that I needed to, my being a lawyer as no barring on your investigation. Also before this goes any further, I'd like my mom to take my 3 year old out of here. He doesn't need to hear any of this."

Det Benson now glanced over at the older women and the little boy. "That's fine Captain."

Harm walked over to his mother and Landon. He squatted down to Landon. "Grammy is going to take you for some ice cream. And I want you to get some for mommy as well. Get her chocolate, that's her favorite."

"Okay daddy..." Harm stood back up and looked at his mother. "Darling are sure?"

"Mom please. He doesn't need to hear this."

"Okay darling. Come on Landon let's go get some ice cream." They both walked and hand out of the room.

Harm turned around to the 2 dets. "Now you May asked a few questions to my wife and client, but I'm warning you now. She's in a very fragile state. And doesn't need any stress pit on her. She's already given birth early and had a seizure brought on by high lid pressure and stress."

"Understood Captain." Det Benson said as she walked and sat down in the chair next to Mac. "Col I've just got some basic questions for you."

"Go ahead."

"How well do you know Ms Peterson?"

"Well we where not best friends by any means. I don't hate her, dislike would be a better word. I don't agree with how she decided to inform my husband about his son."

"Where you angry about it?"

"I felt she should have told him from the him the chance to be in his sons life from birth."

Now Det Stabler spoke. "Col, are you still in contact with a Commander Brumby?"

Mac and Harm both looked at each other. Now Harm spoke up. "What does Commander Brumby have to do with this?"

Det Stabler looked over at Harm. "It's funny you should ask that Captain. We pulled Ms Peterson phone records, seems he called her. We also retrieved a voice mail from her phone asking her to meet him at airport bar. They had a deal to finish. Do either one of you know anything about this?"

Both Harm and Mac looked at each other. Harms first thoughts where Landon. Under his breath he said "Oh Renée what have you done."

April's

There was complete silence for what felt like forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes before Det. Stabler asked again. "Do you have any idea why they would be meeting?"

"No. I didn't know they were still in contact with each other."

"So they knew each other before?"

"Yes." Harm looked at Mac and when she nodded her head he continued. "Back when Renee and I dated. Mac was involved with Cmdr Brumby. They were actually engaged to be married before she called off the wedding"

"Was there any ill will after the break up of both relationships?"

"Not really. Renee moved back home to help her mother after her father died and Brumby went back to Australia and we didn't hear from him until a week ago."

"Ok i think that will be all. If you think of anything please let us know."

Det. Stabler and Benson stood shook both Mac and Harm's hand and left.

"Harm. Why would Renee and Brumby be in contact for. As far as I know they didn't really know each other."

"Sweetheart. The only thing I can imagine is that he is trying to use her to get to me so he can get to you."

**AIRPORT BAR 2200HOURS THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Renee was sitting at a table in the back corner looking down at her drink. Wondering why she had came here and not just deleted the message.

"Good evening Luv"

"Mic."

"I see you got my message."

"Obviously or I won't be here. What do you want from me? What is this deal we have?"

"Remember Harm is supposed to yours and Mac i suppose to be mine. If it hadn't been for Harm crashing that dam plane of his into the Ocean she would be mine now."

"How do you think that. It has been what almost 4 years. Do you Honestly think that she would have just forgotten how in love she is with Harm and live happily ever after with you."

"I know she would be happy. We would be living back in Australia with several kids. She wouldn't have time to think about him."

"You know Mic. If we couldn't keep them apart back then. How the hell do you think it is going to happen now that they are married and have a child together."

"That my luv. Is where you come in."

"Me. I couldn't keep him then."

"But now you have a child together. His only son. You have leverage to use to get him away from Sarah."

"You want me to use my child in your plot to try to get her back."

"Yes. I want you to take Landon away and tell Harm if he ever wants to see his son again he will leave Sarah so she will be free to be with who she is meant to be with."

"Brumby you seriously need some help if you think that you are going to make me use my child in your sick game."

"Hahaha. You think you have a choice in the matter. If you don't do what i WANT your son will not live to see his next birthday. Do you understand what I am saying."

Renee looked wide eyed at Brumby with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you hurt an innocent child for?"

"He means absolutely nothing to me other to get what I want."

"I will give you 24 hours to decide your sons life or have my number call me when you decide what you want. "

With that Brumby got up and walked out of the bar. Renee sat there for a few moments and took a deep breathe and reached into her purse that had been sitting on the table and took out a tiny tape recorder and turned it off.

An unknown man came and sat down in the booth in front of her.

Renee looked up "Did you get the pictures?"

"I did. Also got additional video with audio"

"Thank you."

"How did you figure that he was going to try a pull something?"

"After what Trish told me. I figured he would try and contact me. I just didn't think he would threaten my child."

" Don't worry. I have 2 undercover agents keeping a close eye on him. Now we need to make it look like you had an accident and get you to a safe place."

"What do you have in mind?"

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Landon was back in the room with Harm,Mac and his grandparents who he had wrapped around his little finger.

"Do you know when they are going to release you back onto the regular floor? I know you must be itching to get back up to the NICU."

"We are hoping sometime tonight. My blood pressure has been stable for over 24 hours without the aid of any medication. I can not wait to be able to hold me little girl. Harm has been great about bring me pictures and little videos of her. But it is still not the same." Mac said with a sad smile she really missed being able to be there for her daughter.

Trish reached over and gave Mac's hand a squeeze.

"Landon what is your plans for tonight?" Harm asked

"Grandpa said if i go to the hotel with him he would order Lion King on pay per view and we can get pizza."

"Is that so." Harm looked over at Frank who had the worlds biggest smile on his face.

Knock knock

One of the younger nurses came in.

"Ma'am Sir there is a gentlemen here and he asked to speak with you. He said his name is Webb."

Harm and Mac both looked at each other. Mac recovered first. "Please let him in."

The nurse walked about out then the door opened again and in walks Webb in this customary 3 piece suit.

"Hello Rabbs"

Angela's

"Webb, I might have known you'd have something to do with this. Why I should."

"Slow down Rabb. I'm just trying to fix your mess with Brumby."

"My mess, how do you figure that?"

Mac whistled - this got the attention of both men. "Hi I'm here too remember."

Both men looked over at Mac, "Webb please tell us what's going on?"

"Brumby found out about Renee and Rabb's son, he called her asking her to meet him at the airport bar. She was terrified, so she remembered me and looked me up begging for help. She had know idea what Mic wanted with her. Until he threatened to hurt Landon if she didn't help him win you back Sarah. So after the meeting I met her and she gave the taped recording of their conversation. We staged an accident with her car till we can catch Brumby, for now Renée is in hiding."

"Webb is my son in any danger?"

"Not as long as he's with you or his grandparents."

"Clay what about our baby girl?" Mac asked

"He doesn't seem to care about her, he's convinced that Harm will choose his son over his daughter."

Mac looked over at Harm, deep down that worried her too. She worried that if he has to choose, he'd choose Landon over baby Sarah.

"So what do I need to do Webb? I have to protect my son?"

"For now nothing, I've got everything under control." With that Webb turned around and left.

Mac found herself at a loss for words, Harm suddenly didn't seem to care about her or their daughter. It was all about Renee and Landon. This was a fear in her from the moment they entered their lives. Now that fear was coming true.

She laid down in bed wrapping her arms around herself. Slightly shedding tears. Harm looked over at her when he heard her sniffle. He went right over to her, taking her in his arms. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm okay really. You should go check on Landon, after all he's your son."

"Sweetheart he's our son."

"No he's your son, you said so yourself to Webb just now."

"Sarah please."

"I just need to be alone right now."

"Sweetheart we need each other. Baby Sarah needs us. Landon needs us."Harm went and took her in his arms. "Baby I love you and our beautiful little girl. She's my first born daughter, in fact she's more than that. She's our first born. And if I have my way, she will not be the last born."

Mac continued to sob into Harm, "all I want is to hold my baby, to feed her. To cradle her to me. Is that so wrong. Why can't I? What did I do to deserve this? What did we do?"

"Sweetheart we didn't do anything." Before Harm could say anything else a nurse walked in. "Mrs Rabb how would you like to start expressing milk for your daughter?"

April's

"I Am not sure on what to do."

"That is perfectly fine. That is why i am here to help. I am Dr. Jenny Shepard but everyone just calls me Jen."

"Well then it is Mac."

Harm stepped off to the side and just watch the sparkle come back into his wife's eyes.

Jen turned to Harm "Mr. Rabb can you give us about an hour. Sometimes expressing milk for the first time can be a bit weird and I have found that it is usually better when it is just myself and the new mom."

"Oh, sure." Harm walked over and gave Mac a quick kiss. "We will finish our conversation later.

Remember I love you." Harm whispered in her ear.

Harm walked out leaving the two women alone. He noticed a do not disturb sign had been placed on the door.

**BACK INSIDE THE ROOM**

"Ok so do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Ah. Just a couple. The Medication that i was given to help my blood pressure hurt my little girl?"

"That is a very good question. The type of medication that we provide to women who are pregnant and or nursing are safe."

"Ok that's good. My next question. Since she is so small they are not able to give her a bottle how will she get the milk?"

"Have you been able to see your daughter?" Mac nodded "so she has what is called a g-tube. It is a tube that runs inside her nose and down to her little stomach. And we are able to give her a little bit of milk at a time thur that. And eventually we will start getting her on a bottle and then when she is strong enough and if you would like to try and breastfeed."

"I remember seeing that tube. I would love to be able to nurse her."

"Well let's make that our ultimate goal. And I will be here with you every step of the way. I am not just here to help you with the Lactation but if you just need someone to talk to about what is going on. I know you are surrounded by a lot of wonderful family."

"Thank you"

"How about we get this show on the road?"

"Lets do."

**SAMETIME IN THE HALL OUTSIDE ICU**

Harm quickly calls his mom.

"Hi mom. How is Landon doing?"

"Darling. He is fine. He is laying down with Frank taking a nap. Is everything ok?"

"Yea Mom. Everything is ok. There is a nurse in the room with Mac going thur some breastfeeding stuff. So she kicked me out."

"How is Mac doing?"

"She is struggling with everything thing going on. Most of all she hasn't been able to spend anytime with Little Sarah so it is starting to get to her."

"That has to be so ruff. When are they going to let her out of ICU so she can go see her?"

" Hopefully tonight. The Dr said he would let us know for sure when he does his afternoon rounds. I know the first place she is going to want to go to the NICU."

"and she should. She needs to spend a lot of time with that sweet little girl. Give Mac and kiss and hug from Me. And we will come by around dinner time. Just let us know for sure where you are at."

"Will do mom. I am going to go spend some time with my princess. I love you mom."

"love you too son"

Standing outside the doors to the NICU Harm took a big breath and went inside.

"Hi Sir. Wristband please."

Harm held out his left arm that had a pick wristband attached. The nurse quickly scan the barcode.

Reading the screen. "Mr Rabb how are you doing tonight."

"Doing good. Just came to spend some time with my little girl."

"Well then right this way. She has been moved into another section of the floor since she is doing good."

Harm just nodded and followed the nurse.

"Here you go. Miss Sarah. I will let her nurse know that you are here."

"Thank you."

Harm walked over to the side of the isolette and moved the chair over so he could sit and watch her. She still had the blue light over her. And she is still so tiny.

Harm reached his hand in the hole on the side and slowly rubbed her little tummy.

"Hi there my princess. Daddy is here."

"Mr Rabb. I am Susan. I am Miss Sarah's nurse for tonight."

Harm reached out to shake her hand. "You can call me Harm. How is My little girl doing?"

"She is doing better than expected. She is breathing on her own which is remarkable for being 26 weeks. She is gaining weight which is great. We are just waiting for the last round of blood work to come back. If the results come back with everything in the normal range we will be able to remove the blue light."

Harm keep looking from the nurse to his princess.

"Will she be in a normal bed then?"

" No not yet. Since she is still really small and she doesn't have enough body fat to help regulate her body temperature. We need to be able to do that for her and in one of these isolette is the best way."

"Are we able to hold her yet?"

"Yes you can for 15 to 25 minutes at a time. As long as we can keep her warm. Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love too."

"Ok. Let's do it. Go ahead and have a set in that chair and I will be right back."

Just a few moments later the nurse is back. With a second nurse.

"Ok. Here lay this blanket in your arms."

Harm quickly spread the blanket out as the two nurses worked to pick up little Sarah and move her into her dads waiting arms. Wrapping her up in the blanket second nurse left. "I will be back in 15 minutes to check on you. If you need anything just press this button here." The Nurse turned and left.

Harm looked down at his little Princess. And was in awe at how much she looked just like her mommy.

"Hey there my little Princess. I am so glad i finally can hold you. Your mommy and me love you so much. Hopefully she will be able to come up and visit and hold you some tonight. I promise you I will always be here for you and protect you and your big brother.

Angela's

Harm continued to sit in the rocking chair holding his baby daughter to his chest. He felt so many emotions as held her tiny body.

He simply couldn't get over how much she looks like her mother, his darling Sarah. The love of his life. He knew his time was coming to an end. So he started to softly sing to her.

Baby Sarah opened her eyes locking them with her daddy's eyes. Harm continued to sing to her the song his mother used to sing him. He was halfway through the song when she reached her tiny little hand up to Harms's finger. Taking ahold of it.

He lost it completely, he couldn't stop the tears from pouring out his eyes. And that was how Mac found her husband and daughter. She had Jen bring her down to the NICU after they had finished. But nothing had prepared her for the sight in front of her now.

Her husband holding their tiny baby girl, singing softly to her. She found her crying now. Harm looked up when he heard her. He stood and handed baby Sarah over to Mac. Mac cradled her in her arms.

"Oh Harm, she's so perfect and beautiful. We did this, we made her."

"Yes we did."

"She has to be okay, she has to live."

"She will baby, she's a Rabb. We are fighters, we don't give up."

"Harm she shouldn't be here, she should still be inside of me. I'm a terrible mother to her. I couldn't even keep her safe."

"No, your not a terrible mother. What happened is not your fault in any way. Brumby is the one to blame. I will always blame him for putting you and baby Sarah in here."

Susan walked back in, both Harm and Mac looked over at her. "I'm sorry but Miss Sarah needs to go back under her light for a while. You are both welcome to stay with her and keep her company."

"Please just give me a few more minutes with her, I've not really been able to hold her any before now."

Harm looked over at Susan with begging eyes. "Okay 5 more minutes. But then she really needs to go back under the light."

"Thank you, Susan." Harm said.

Mac continued to hold her tiny baby girl. "Oh my sweet little girl I love you so much. I want nothing more than to be able to hold you all the time, I have dreamed of you. You are the missing piece of my heart." Mac found her sobbing. Harm pulled his family into his arms.

"Harm I can't leave her alone down here."

"Sweetheart she's not alone, her team of nurses are here with her."

"But I'm her mother, I'm the one that should be with her."

"I know baby, and that will happen soon. We just have to let her to continue to get strong. Then we can take her home."

Mac leaned down and placed a lite kiss on Sarah's tiny head, just as Susan walked back over. Mac handed Sarah back over to her. She watched as Susan placed her back in the isolette. They both just watched their little girl.

After a while Harm wheeled Mac back to her room. When they got back he helped her back into bed. She took ahold of his hand. "please lay with me. I need to be in your arms."

Harm kicked off his shoes. And laid down next to Mac. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, just letting her fall asleep.

April's

A few minutes later Harm reached over to call his mom and let her know that they had been moved to a regular room. And then he laid his head down and instantly feel asleep.

Several hours later

Mac had woken up and was just watching Harm sleep. When she heard a little knock on the door. Harriett peeked her head around the door and Mac quickly waved her over.

"How are you feeling Mac?"

"Ok i guess. Just so much has happened in the last week."

"How are you and Harm doing?"

Mac looked at Harm and she could see that he was still asleep.

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly I am scared that he is going to leave."

Harm had been awake but had kept his eyes closed and breathing slow. He was listening to everything that was being said.

"Mac don't think that. Harm loves you so very much and that little girl is the center of his world. She is going to be daughters little princess."

"I don't know about that." Mac said hanging her head low. "He has his son. His first born."

"Mac I don't believe that he would choose Landon over you or little Sarah. You everything he has ever wanted. Don't you think if that was true that he would choose Landon over you. Why is he here with you now and not at some park with him?"

"I know my hormones are probably have some part to play in why I am so emotional but i just can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen and he will be gone."

Harm had decided that he had heard enough. He started stretching making it look like he was just waking up. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hey SweetHeart." He reached up and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

Then turned towards Harriet "How are you doing Harriet?"

Harriet study him for a few seconds then responded " I Am good Harm. Just slopped by to check on everyone. We have been so worried about you guys.

Just the look in Harm's eyes told Harriet that he heard everything they had talked about.

"We are doing good. We were finally able to hold Little Sarah for a little bit tonight. They said probably another week and they will let Mac go home. But i have a strong feeling we will be spending alot of time in the NICU for the next 12 to 14 weeks."

"That is really good. How long are your parents staying?"

"They said as long as we need them. And right now we can use all the help we can get."

"You guys know us and the Admiral will help as much as we can."

"Harriet we know and love each and everyone of you for everything you have done for us." Mac quickly responded.

"So how is JAG holding up without us there?" Harm asked

"Well it is quiet. Bud, Sturgis and Matoni have taken on extra cases. The Admiral was talking about bringing in another officer temporary until both of you are back to full duty."

"I am not sure when that will be. Harm should be back way before i am. I have been thinking about reversing my commission so I can be at home with the kids full time."

Both Harm and Harriet looked at Mac like she had just grown 3 heads.

"Why didn't you say anything about that to me?" Harm asked sounding a bit hurt that she was making a life altering decision and he knows nothing about it.

"Harm i said i was only thinking about it. I haven't made a decision and I was going to talk to you about it but everything just happened so fast and has been very crazy the last week."

" Ok i see you too need to talk about this. So I am going to go ahead and head home." Harriet stood up and gave Mac and hug and kiss. And turned and left.

Angela's

Harm made sure that Harriet was good and gone before he stood up off the bed. He stared to pace the room. Mac just watched him. She knew he was trying to process what she had just told Harriet.

"Harm please say something? Anything please.."

"What do you want me to say, your thinking of making a life alerting decision without talking to me about it. I thought we are partners in this marriage? Am I wrong in thinking that? What else are you thinking about doing ? Are you going to take Little Sarah away from me?"

"No I wouldn't do that to you. Harm please hear me out. I think you will agree with me ."

"Alright, I'm listening."

Mac took a deep breath. "I can't stay on extended leave forever. And baby Sarah is going to be in here for at least 2 months, plus I'll need to be with her at home once she's released. And we have Landon as well, he's going to need one of us with him. I feel that it's best for our family that I'm the one who goes into the reserves."

Harm walked around the room still. He thought about everything she had just said. "Everything you said makes sense. I just haven't thought that far in advance. I'm sorry I got mad. Can you please forgive me." He said as he walked back over to the bed sitting down.

"Yes I will always forgive you. You're the love of my life, the father of my baby. The other half of my heart."

"Okay now that's out of the way, I want to know why you are afraid I'll leave you? I thought we where past this?"

"So did I, but part of myself keeps wondering. But I'm also so mixed up and hormonal right now. I'm having trouble figuring out everything going on in my head."

"Well tell your head, that I love you. I've been in love with you for years and nothing is going to change that."

Before Harm could say anymore. The sound of soft knocking stoped him. "Come on in."

The door opened, and Landon and Trish walked in. Landon ran over to the bed. "Mommy , look I make you and baby a card." Harm lifted him up on the bed. He crawled up next to Mac and handed her the wrapped her arms around him taking his card and reading it.

"Oh my sweet boy, I love your card and so will your sister."

"Really can I go see her today."

Harm looked at his son- "No not today son, but daddy can show you pictures of mommy and your sister that I took." Harm pulled out his phone and pulled up the pictures he took the night before. Landon looked at the pictures. He looked like he didn't understand.

Harm picked up on the as did Mac. "Landon what's wrong?"

He looked at his daddy.. "Why is she so little?"

Harm had to think for a minute, "Well son, she was so excited about coming to meet us, that she came out of mommy to soon."

"Oh, was I excited to come out like baby?"

Harm and Mac looked at each one knowing how to answer this. So Trish walked up. "Well Landon I'm sure you where just as excited as baby Sarah. After all your a Rabb, and they like to come early. I know your daddy did."

"Oh okay. So I am just like daddy and baby?"

"Yes you are, why don't we go get mommy some lunch and see what grandpa Frank is up too."

"Do I get lunch too?" Harm asked.

"Of course you do darling." Trish took Landon by the hand and they left out.

Harm was about to sit back down on the bed. When the door opened and a nurse walked in. "Hello Mrs Rabb, it's time for you to express more milk for Miss Sarah."

"Do I need to leave for this?" Harm asked

"Only if you want to?" The nurse replied

"Harm it's just my boobs, nothing that you've never seen or played with before."

Harm's eye's got wide.. "SARAH."

Mac laughed "Captain Rabb you are a prude?"

"I think you know better then that."

The nurse just laughed as she went about setting up the breast pump. Harm watched as the pump was connected to Sarah's breasts.

"Just page me when your done."

Harm sat down on the bed, he looked at his wife. "Does that hurt you?"

"No, at first it felt odd, but now that I'm use to it. It's nots bad."

"Sweetheart about earlier..."

"Shhhh... I should have talked to you first."

"Actually I was going to say, I love seeing you and Landon together. He really loves you."

"I love him as well, he's a good little boy."

They where interrupted by the door opening. Trish and Landon walked in. Trish quickly turned around when she saw Mac. But not before Landon started in a dead run to the bed. He stoped and looked at his mommy.

"Mommy what's that on you?"

Mac looked at Harm with pleading eyes. "Landon come here son, why don't you go out in the hallway with Grammy..."

"Why daddy? Mommy?"

Trish quickly went over and took Landon by the hand. "I'm so sorry Sarah."

Mac smiled- "Its okay, just make sure he's okay."

"I will, we will just go to the waiting room." They turned and left, and Harm sat back down. "Now I see why you made your decision."

April's

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

Trish and Frank had just left to go back to Harm's place to get it ready for them to come home the next day.

As Harm and Mac sat together on the bed holding each other waiting to the Admiral to come by. Harm had called and asked if he could stop by there was something they wanted to talk to him about.

Suddenly they heard and knock at the door and Mac yelled over "come in"

As the Admiral walked over. Harm stood up and shook his hand and thanked him for coming.

"How are you doing Mac" the Admiral asked.

"I am doing good physical. My emotions on the other hand are out of control"

"While if i remember right Marcella was the same after Francesca was born. It will get better"

"I hope so. Sir."

"So what is it that you need to speak with me about?"

Mac looked at Harm. Who In Turn just nodded.

Mac took a deep breath.

"Sir. I have decided to put in for early retirement. So i can be a full time stay at home mom."

To say the Admiral was shock was an understatement.

"Wow. That was the last thing i thought i was going to hear coming from you."

"I thought the same thing when she told me about her plans." Harm added

"Mac. How long have you been thing about this?"

"For awhile i guess. At first it was just going to go into the inactive reverse to be able to be their for Little Sarah for the first year. Then Landon came into our lives and then everything that happened with the early delivery. And Little Sarah is going to need a lot of support and care once she is released. Now i think it would just be better if i was to just retire. That way I don't have to worry about not being there to care for my kids."

"It sounds as you have thought about this quite a bit."

"I have Sir. Actually a lot in the last few days"

"I know you believe that you are making the right decision now for the best welfare of the kids. Let me propose something and you and Harm can discuss it and let me know what you want to do?"

"Ok. I am listening"

"Between your maternity leave and the amount of leave that you have on the books. That would give you the next 6 month off. What I propose is that we we wait 5 months until things are more settled and Miss Sarah is at home. Then we can revisit your idea of retirement. And if you are still in favor of that then i will submit your paperwork and you still have 1 month of time off before everything becomes official."

Both Harm and Mac looked at each other and back over to the Admiral.

"We will talk about it. But I don't think my decision will change. I need to be there for my kids more then the Corp needs me."

Turning the direction the visit away from work.

"When are they looking at letting you out of this place."

"They said tomorrow as long as everything stays good."

"Have you been able to hold Miss Sarah?"

"Yes. We both have. They only let her out of the isolette for 20 minutes at a time so we take turns as to who gets to hold her."

As Mac was talking Harm handed the Admiral his phone so he could see the pictures he had taken.

"She is so adorable. You guys did great."

Thank you Sir. She is a fighter just like her mom."

"How is the house hunt going?"

"Well we looked at a few just didn't find one that jumped out at us yet. We need to find something soon. Since our place is starting to get a bit crowded."

" I have a friend in the real estate business let me give him a call and see what he can find for you. He is really good at finding the unfindable. Just write down what you are looking for. And i will pass that along."

"Thank you Sir."

So for the next several minutes both Harm and Mac outlined their wants and needs for their new home.

Angela's

After Admiral Chegwidden left. Harm retook Mac in his arms, letting her snuggle into his chest.

"Harm I... I know I get to go home tomorrow. But it doesn't feel right to leave here without my baby. I don't want to leave without her."

"I know baby, I feel the same way. I don't want to leave her either."

"What are we going to do? I never thought I would have to leave my child behind. When I found out I was pregnant with our baby. I..I kept picturing us walking into the apartment together as a family. Sitting on the sofa snuggling with our baby. I...want that Harm. I want to take my baby home with me, I can't leave her behind."

Mac started to sob into Harm's chest. He cressed her head with his hand. Deep down Harm wanted the same thing. He wanted to walk in behind Sarah, with his hand on the small of her back. While she cradled their newborn daughter to her chest.

He had dreamed of this moment ever since he had made their baby deal. Never in a million years had he thought that their little baby wouldn't go home with them.

Now Harm found himself crying. Mac felt the tears fall onto her hospital gown. She looked over and up into the eyes of her husband. She reached up and wiped his tears.

"I know Harm, I know." Both just sat sobbing into each other.

Same time Across Town.  
CIA Safe House

Clayton Webb walked in carrying two bags. Renee got up and headed over to him.

"Please you've got to let me see my son? I need him to know I'm okay and that his mommy hasn't left him yet."

"I can't let you go, it's for your own safety as well as his. At least until we can apprehend Brumby." Clay handed Renee the bags he walked in with. "Here's the medicine your doctor wants you to take, and some food to take it with."

Renee just looked at the the one bag. "From what my doctors have told me, the medication will just mask the pain, it will not prevent me from dieing."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms Peterson. I can deliver a message to your son if you'd like."

"What kind of message?"

"That's up to you."

"Well I suppose I can make a video I do this, you'll make sure he gets it?"

"You have my word. After this you will no longer be allowed any contact with him. And will need to sign over all your rights to his father. This is for his safety."

Renee lowered her head. She began to think about when she learned she was pregnant.

Renee sat on her bed just stirring at the little white stick. How could this have happen? What would Cyrus think? Did he even want kids? She had no clue. She looked up when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Hello beautiful." Cyrus said as he walked over to her.

"Cyrus your home early." She tried to hide her pregnancy test, but it was too late he'd seen it.

"Is that a pregnancy test?"

"Surprise I'm pregnant."

"Well who's the father? Can't be me, I'm sterile."

"Your what?"

"Sterile, I was born that way."

"You mean, you can't father a child..." OH MY GOD Renee thought, Harm is the father. He had to be. He was the only man she'd been with."Cyrus what will your mother think of me?"

"Don't worry darling we'll think of something." He took Renee in his arms and held her. Deep down Renee wanted to run back to Harm and tell him. She just knew if she did, he'd take her in his big strong arms and never let her go. And she'd have her miracle and happy ending.

Now Renee sat there thinking, Mac had gotten everything she wanted with Harm, the marriage, the baby and the life. All she was left with now was. Her death sentence. How could life be this unfair.

Next Morning  
Mac's Hospital Room

She sat on her bed fully dressed and ready to go home after going to see her daughter. She looked up when Harm came in pushing a wheel chair.

"I sweet talked the nurse into allowing me to push you down there to see baby Sarah"

"I'm sure you didn't have to do much sweet talking, not the your looks and eyes."

"I only have eyes for you." Harm said as he leaned over and lightly kissed Mac on the lips."Your F-18 awaits."

Harm helped Mac stand up. And together they walked over to the wheel chair. "Alright Captain take control." Harm laughed as he started their trip to the NICU.

When they reached the entrance , both scanned their ID Bracelet so they could go inside. But they where stoped by Jen.

"Captain and Mrs Rabb, please wait here. We are experiencing and emergency with another baby. And we need everyone to wait in the holding area."

Both looked at each other. Silently thanking god that their darling little girl was safe. But their hearts where breaking for another poor little baby. They stayed near the door waiting to be told they could go in. Mac glanced to the side when another couple walked up.

She smiled at them. The woman walked over to Mac, "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but are you waiting to go inside?"

"Yes, we where told you wait here. There's an emergency with another baby."

The woman covered her mouth. "Oh that's terrible. I hope everything ends up okay."

"I know the feeling, I handle the thought of something happening to my precious little girl." Mac stoped talking when she saw Jen open the door. Jen looked right passed both Harm and Mac and at the other couple.

She walked over to them. "Mr and Mrs Tate, I need you to both come with me. Captain Rabb you and Mrs Rabb can go on back now."

Jen walked away with the other couple. Mac started to sob, Harm squatted down next to her. They laced their hands together. "Harm that could have just as easily been our Sarah Rose."

"I know baby, I know. For now let's thank god that she's alive and with us. I know in my heart that if she's anything like you, she's a fighter. And will not give up easily."

Mac squeezed Harms hand.. "Please take me to see my baby."

April's part

3 hours later

**IN HARM AND MAC SUV**

Mac had been very quiet since leaving the hospital. Harm reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not sure they are worth that much."

" They are to me baby. Please talk to me."

"I don't know. My emotions are all over the place. This is the moment I have been dreaming of since I was a little girl and it is nothing like what I thought it should be." Mac said letting the tears fall.

"I know baby. She will be home with us very soon. You heard the doctors. She is getting stronger each day."

"I heard them. I just wish she was here with us coming home."

"Just remember she is a fighter just like her momma. Just think hopefully by the time she is released we can bring her home to our new home."

"Dam."Harm looked over at Mac quickly then back to the road.

"What"

"What are we going to do with your parents they have been staying at the apartment?"

"It's been taken care of. They rented a hotel room over the weekend. Plus they are looking into a second home here as well."

At that Mac looked over at Harm. "Why are they doing that?"

"Well according to Mom. They are going to be spending a lot of time on the east coast and they don't want to intrude on us."

"They would never."

" I know I tried to convince them, but you know how stubborn my mom is. Harm said with a smile as Mac chuckled

**OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

As Mac and Harm pulled up they didn't see the dark gray car that was parked across the street. The Man inside just watching.

As they exited the SUV. They saw Webb pull up behind them in his Silver Jaguar.

"What are you doing here Webb?" Harm asked walking around to help Mac from the front seat.

"I called the hospital and they said Mac had been released. Took the chance you would come home first. I need to talk to you."

Mac and Harm both glanced at each other. "Ok. Why don't you come up? Mac needs to get off her feet."

**IN THEIR APARTMENT**

As they made it into the apartment. Mac went to the front room and laid down on the couch. She had been doing better but still gets tired very easily. Webb followed her but took a seat in the chair off to the side. Harm had stopped in the kitchen to put some tea on for them. Once it was ready he joined them.

As he sat on the couch he picked up Mac's feet and placed them over his lap. "So Webb what is this all about?"

"Well. You know how we have Renee in protective custody." Harm nodded "as we have been making a case to take Brumby down. We have learned that this is not the first time he has down something like this."

With that Mac sat straight up.

"H..he did this before."Mac said

"Yes. We believe so. We are working with the Australian authorities to help build both case's. And this is where we come to the scary part. They believe he killed one of his former partners."

"Then how in the hell was he still in the RAN?" Harm said angrily

"From what we have gathered. There was not enough evidence so they had been letting him go on like nothing had happened hoping that there would be a link or something that would tie him to the murder."

"What are we going to do? He is still out there."

"With the approval of the director and the SECNAV we are going to be placing as squad of Marines around this building at all times. There will also be 2 secret service agents with each of you whenever you leave. That also includes your parents and Landon. There will also be an armed marine guard that will be placed in your daughters room in the NICU. We will get him. I promise you that."

"Thank you. When will they be in place?"

"The Marines around the building will be in place in 30 minutes. The agents will be stationed in an apartment next door. You just have to call and they will be right here. The agents and marine protecting your parents, Landon and Little Sarah are in place now."

" What happens to Renee?" Harm questioned

"Unfortunately she will be in protective custody probably for the rest of her life. She is not going to be able to contact anyone. Hopefully we will be able to get Brumby before her illness takes her so she can spend a bit with her son. But in case that does not happen. Here is legal documents that have been drawn up terminating her parental rights. So Mac can official adopt Landon. Also here is a video that Renee made for both of you and a bit for Landon when you feel he is ready to see it." Webb laid both items on the coffee table in front of him.

"I new to get going to follow up on all the security details.

"Thank you. For everything you have done for our family.

Webbed nodded and got up and left.

Angela's

Harm followed Webb to the door, he walked out behind him, taping him on his shoulder. Webb turned to face Harm.

"What is it Rabb?"

"You had better find Brumby before I do."

"Or you'll do what?"

"Protect what's mine."

Webb signed, "Just stay out of it Rabb, you'll end up doing more harm than needs you. Only god knows why she loves you as much as she does. You've put her through hell."

"I've put her through hell? That's rich coming from you, a man that faked his own death."

"Look I don't have the time or the desire to continue this with you. I've got more pressing issues to deal with." Webb turned and left, leaving Harm just standing there. He turned and went back inside.

Mac glanced over at Harm as he walked back in. He smiled and went back over to the sofa. This time he sat down on the other end, and placed Mac's head in his started stroking her hair. "That feels nice. What did you talk to Webb about?"

"I just wanted to make sure that both of us really are on the same page."

"Oh okay." Mac seemed content with that for now. "Do you think we could bring Landon home? I want at least one of my children here."

"If that's what you want, I'll make it happen for you. I'd do anything for you baby."

Mac laced her hand with Harms, bringing his hand to her lips. "I know you would."

"I call mom, and let her know to get his stuff together. " Harm slowly stood up and made his way over to desk. He picked up the phone and dialed his mom's phone.

"Mom, it's Harm. I going to come and Landon. We want him here with us."

( "Darling do you think that's safe? What with that mad man on the loose?")

"Mom, Sarah wants him here. She's his mother now. And truthfully so do I ."

("Alright darling, you're is parents. Well have him ready for you.")

"Thanks mom, I'll be there in less than 20 minutes to get him. Be out front."

("Alright darling.") Both hung up. Harm went over and grabbed his keys. He made his way back over to Mac. She had now fallen asleep. He covered her up and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll be right back baby."

Harm left out, making sure to lock up the apartment. He ran down the stairs and out to his SUV. Meanwhile the man across the street watched him leave. He would give him a enough time to get good and away before he made his move.

TRISH AND FRANK'S HOTEL

Harm pulled up to the entrance,he glanced around for his mom. Having spotted her and Landon, he got out and made his way over to them. When Landon saw his daddy he ran to him. "Daddy I missed you. Can I go see mommy and baby now?"

Harm squatted down to his son - "We can't go see baby Sarah, but we are going to see mommy. In fact we're going home."

"Daddy will both my mommy's be there?"

"No just mommy Mac. Your other mommy had to leave for a while."

"Okay daddy." Harm stood back up, taking Landon's hand in his. Both father and son started back to the SUV, he stoped when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"What is mom?"

"Oh darling I'm so worried about all of you. How long is this going to last?"

"I don't know mom, and I don't have time to talk right now. I left Sarah sleeping in the apartment. I've really got to get back."

"Alright darling be careful."

Harm picked up Landon, strapping him into his car seat. Harm jogged his way back around to the pulled out and headed home.

SAMETIME BACK AT HARM AND MAC'S

After having watched Harm leave, the man got out and made his way across the street. He went up the 4th floor, knocking on the door. Mac slowly opened her eyes when she heard the knocking. Making her way over to the door, she glanced out the peephole only seeing a figure with a hat and flowers. She opened the door. "You can just set those."

Pop, Mac felt a fist hit her in the jaw. This causes her to stumble backwards. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. It was than she saw whom was now standing over her.

"Hello luv"

Fear started to run through her. She tried to get up. That's when he grabbed her by her hair pulling her across the the floor. He grabbed a chair from their dining room table. And tied her up in it.

"Mic please you don't need to do this."

"Oh really explain to me way?"

"I'll go with you, we can be happy."

"What makes you think I want Rabb's whore."

"We can..." Slap

Mic grabbed her face. "Shut up."

"Please, you don't want to do this.." Mac started to sob.

That's when Mic pulled the knife out of his back pocket. He started to run it down her throat and towards her chest. When he reached her shirt, he used the knife to rip it open. His eyes got wide when he saw her breasts he suddenly stopped using the knife. He took then in hands squeezing them hard. Mac started to cry.

"SHUT UP." He reached your and punched her in her mouth.

( Mac sobbing ) "Mic ...please stop.. it hurts when you do this..."

"Oh you use to enjoy this." He squeezed harder.

-OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT DOOR-

Harm and Landon had walked up to the door, Harm panicked when he saw the door open. Not knowing for what was happing inside . He pulled Landon behind him as they stepped through the open door. His eyes got wide when he saw his wife tried to a chair and Mic Brumby standing over her.

Aprils

Landon ran past Harm before he was able to stop him.

"Mommy" Landon cried

Brumby turned around putting Mac between him and Harm. He held the knife to her throat.

"Stay right where you are Rabb." Brumby yelled

Harm reached over and grabbed Landon and pulled him behind him. Landon was crying.

Harm was furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brumby started laughing as Mac started to come too.

"You want to know what I am going. I am going to take the most precious thing you have from you and there is nothing you are going to do about it."

As Mac became more conscious she could make out the image of Harm standing by the door.

"Harm" Mac choked out.

"I am here. Baby just hold on.." Was all Harm was able to say before he saw Brumby pull a gun from the pocket of his jacket.

Still holding the knife to Mac throat. He aimed the gun right at Harm. "Come on Luv. Wake up this won't want to miss."

Mac finally came fully to and saw the gun. "Mic. Please don't hurt them. I will do anything you want. Please." Mac pleaded with tears coming to her eyes.

Every moment that past Harm was getting more furious but he was also scared for both Mac and Landon.

"Well why do you think I would listen to what you want Luv. You didn't care how much you hurt me when you practically dumped me at the altar now did you?"

Brumby lowered the gun just a little bit. And pulled the trigger. And started to laugh hysterically when Harm fell to the floor gasping for air as the bullet passed through his lower midsection.

"DADDY NO" "HARM" both Landon and Mac yelled at the same time both crying extremely hard.

"Bad shot. Should have aimed higher"

"You son of a b****." Brumby backhanded her before she could say anything.

Landon was by Harm side crying his little eyes out and he was trying to help his daddy. Getting covered in blood. Through all his pain he noticed Brumby walking slowly towards them. Pulling Landon close

"Landon run and don't stop. Find help. Go now."

Somewhere deep inside him he knew if he couldn't find help mommy and daddy was going to die. Landon jumped up and took off running full sprint from the apartment.

"Come back here you little bastard" Brumby yelled and started to give chase. Harm used every ounce of strength he had left to reach out and grab his leg tripping him up.

As Brumby got back to his feet he walked over and kicked Harm several times straight in the midsection where he was shot. Forcing Harm to double over.

**OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

As Landon made it to the front of the apartment he ran right into Mr Webb and the secret service that had just arrived.

"Hold on there a moment little man. Where do you think you are …." Was all Webb got out when he noticed the little boy was covered in blood and that the little boy was Landon."

Landon started to scream "Let me go. I need help. My mommy and daddy are hurt. There a bad man there"

"Sergeant stay with this boy. The rest of you Rabb apartment now. Call for backup and an ambulance"

As they raced up the stairwell to Rabb apartment. The worst things keep coming to Webb's mind. As they reached the 4th floor. They slowly made their way down the hall. Noticing the door was still open. Webb yelled inside. When no one answered. They made their way inside. And the scene in front of him was straight from a horror show. Harm was on the floor in a pool of blood unconscious. And Mac was tied to a chair with blood running down her face and chest.

As they broke apart some when to check on Harm and others to Mac as the last group searched the apartment for the assailant. Finding the window to the fire stairs wide open they know whoever it was is long gone.

Finding a pulse on both they radioed in for a second amablane. As they cut the ropes from Mac and laid her down. They noticed most of her wounds were superficial but they couldn't tell what internal damage had been done.

Back over with Harm they were trying to get the loss of blood under control as much as they could. Seeing that he had already lost a lot as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela's

The EMT crews continued to work on both Harm and Mac. Mac finally came too. She tried to get up off the floor, panicking when the EMT tried to stop her.

"Mrs Rabb please let us examine you."

"No...no.. I'm fine...I need to get to Harm.. please let me go.."

"We have to check you over.."

"No.. I need to get him. Oh god Landon, where's my son? Where's my baby boy? Did he hurt him?. Let me go.."

"Please let us look at you. Your son is downstairs with another EMT being checked over."

"What about Harm.."

"He's being checked out as please Mrs Rabb, let us help you."

"Fine" Mac gave up and let the EMT look her over. And bandage up her wounds. "I have to ask you, given the state your in where you raped."

Mac lowered her head. "No, but he groped me, he seemed to enjoy hurting me. It seemed to give him pleasure. Please let me to go to my husband."

Meanwhile the EMT's where working hard to stabilize Harm, his pluse was weak ( due to the loss of blood ) and his heart was slowly starting to slow down. They had rolled him to his side looking for an exit wound. When they didn't see it, they knew for sure they needed to work fast or he would bleed out.

They loaded him up on the stretcher. And where about to head out, when Mac reached them. "Please please let me go with you. I need him. He's my lifeline. Please let me go."

"It's fine Ma'am we just need to be fast, his life depends on it."

Mac followed the EMT crew to the waiting ambulance. When they got out front, she saw Landon standing with another cop and Webb. As soon as he saw Mac, he took off to her. Crying his eyes out.

"Mommy...Mommy.. I'm scared, the bad man hurt you and daddy..."

Mac pick up her son, she cradled him to her. "Shhh, it's going to be okay, mommy has you now. Here you get inside with daddy. Go hold his hand.." Mac put Landon inside the Ambulance. Than with all the strength she had left, she walked over to Webb.

"This is all your fault. You told us we would be safe. Now I might loose my husband, you'd better find Brumby before i do, especially if Harm doesn't make it.." She turned around and headed straight for the ambulance.

Webb walked over to the other agents, "Put out an APB for one Michael Brumby, wanted for attempted murder and assault and battery."

TRISH AND FRANK'S HOTEL ROOM

Trish opened the door when she heard knocking, "Yes agent Moore what can I do for you?"

"We just got an call Ma'am, your son and daughter in law have been attacked, as of right now, they are in route to the hospital. I'm under orders to bring the both of you to them. We have to leave now."

"Oh my god.." Trish fell to the ground shaking. Frank rushed over to her. "Darling whats wrong?"

"Oh Frank something bad has happened. The agent says we have to leave for the hospital."

BETHESDA

The ambulance pulled into the bay coming to a stop. The team of waiting Doctors and Nurses opened the back door. Pulling out the gurney. Mac and Landon tried to keep up with them as they rushed Harm back to a trauma room. She was stoped mid way by a team of nurses.

"Ma'am we need to look you and your son over."

"NO... I'm fine I need to get to my husband. Please you've got to let me go."

Landon looked up at his mommy, he tugged on her hand. Mac looked down at him, bending down to his level . "Yes sweet boy?"

"Is daddy going to be okay?" She took him in her arms sobbing. " I hope so..."

The nurse watched Mac and her son. "Ma'am we need to check both of you."

Mac knew she was right,she could feel pain in her lower abdomen, she knew Brumby had done something to her when he punched her.

"Okay fine. But please please find out about my husband. Please..."

"I'll do my best Ma'am." Mac followed the nurse to a curtained off room. Once they where inside and settled a few more nurses and a female doctor walked in.

"Mrs Rabb do we need to do a rape kit?"

"No... he didn't do that... he just... he...groped me... it was very painful..I'm very sensitive, I just gave birth. My daughter is up in the NICU." ( now sobbing harder ) "Please can you find out about her daddy..Please.."

"I'll go." One of the nurses left out.

"Mrs Rabb are you in any pain anywhere? From what we where told by the EMT, you where knocked unconscious. So I would like to run a MRI to check for swelling."

"My abdomen hurts. He punched me a few times."

"What about your son? Was he hurt in anyway?"

"No his... his... daddy protected him..."

Landon snuggled deeper into Mac. She wrapped her arms around him. "Mrs Rabb would it be okay if one of the nurses took him and cleaned him up? So I can examine you?"

Mac looked down at her little boy. "Landon,mommy needs you to go with one of the nurses for just a few minutes. Than you can come back."

"No mommy, I stay with you."

"Sweetie, it's just for a few minutes. Than you can come back. Mommy has to get cleaned up. I need you to be mommy's big brave boy. Just like earlier."

Landon took the nurse by the hand and went with her to get cleaned up. Just as they walked out another nurse walked in. "Mrs Rabb your husband as regained consciousnesses and is asking for you.."

Mac got up off the table, "please take me too him."

"Follow me." Mac went with the nurse to another room down the hall. She opened up the curtained off area. As soon as Mac saw him, she broke down in tears. He was so pale,and hooked up to many machines.

She went to him, taking ahold of his left hand. She kissed his wedding ring. "My Flyboy." She fell on him sobbing. "I can't loose you." She turned her head to look at him when she felt his hand run through her hair.

"Never will." He crocked out. "Scared tonight..Could have lost you."

Mac wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. ( still sobbing ) "I was terrified, you and our children where all I could think about. Oh Harm your my LifeLine."

"Mrs Rabb, we need to get him up to the OR now.."

"Please just one more minute!"

"Hurry."

Mac put his face in her hands, she gently kissed his lips. "Hurry back to me Flyboy. I love you.." She turned him loose and watched as they took him away.. that's when she fell back against the wall wrapping her arms around her battered and broken stayed there for a while. Never hearing the curtain open up,never looking up until she felt tiny arms wrap around her. "Mommy I here, please don't cry."

April's

Mac had no idea how long they just sat there holding each other.

"Ma'am" a nurse said as she entered the room.

Mac just looked up still holding Landon to her chest.

"There is a couple here saying they are your parents. If you come with me I will take you to them."

All Mac could do was nod and slowly rose to her feet and followed the young nurse to a waiting room at the end of the hall.

Walking inside Landon saw his Grandma and ran right into her outstretched arms. While Frank walked over and pulled Mac in a hug.

"O Landon. Thank god you are ok." Trish said giving Landon several kisses.

"I am ok grandma. But that man shot daddy. Daddy told me to run so I did. I was so scared."

"You were so brave to go get help. Your daddy will be so proud of you."

Mac and Frank watch Trish and Landon for a moment.

Trish stood up and walked over to them.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"Ah. Why don't we go over here and sit down."

As they walked over to the chairs. She proceeded to explain what had happened.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

As Webb pulled up to the front of the building he knew he was likely going to get another broken nose from the Admiral or Mac.

"Mr Webb what can I do for you?"

"I need to see the Admiral, it is an emergency."

Picking up the phone. "Admiral. Mr. Webb is here to speak with you. He says it is an emergency."

"Yes Sir"

Hanging up the phone.

"You can go in."

Without knocking first Webb just walked right in.

"What is going on Mr. Webb?" Admiral said getting to his feet.

"Brumby was able to break into Harm and Mac. Harm is on his way to the hospital with a gunshot injury."

"Holding on back this up. How in the hell was he able to get into their place. There was supposed to be a secret service protecting them. How bad is Harm?"

"We are not sure how he managed to get in. From what we can tell. Harm must have left to get Landon when they returned. He was already in the house where he had Mac tied to a chair. We are unsure of what happened next. Landon came running from the stairs well he was covered in blood. My self and the senior field agent were standing there. By the time we made it to the apartment. Brumby was gone. Mac tied to the chair and unconscious. Harm had been shot in the lower abdominal area and was unconscious as well. I left as they were being loaded into the ambulance"

As Webb was explaining what happened the Admiral sank into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Once Webb was done. The Admiral looked at him, got up, walked over, grabbed his cover and took off.

"Well that went better than I thought." Webb said to himself

**INSIDE THE O.R.**

As Harm lay on the table with a whole team of Doctors and Nurse as they work to save him.

Harm begins to dream. ( Harm is standing on the deck of the U.S.S. HORNET. He can see 2 shadows walking in this thick mist that is surrounding the deck. As they get closer he finally sees who it is.

"Dad. Grandpa"

"Hello. Little Harm." Harm Sr say

"What's going on Dad?What am I doing here?"

"We have come here to tell you that it is not your time to come to the carrier in the sky. You have so much down there on earth to still do." Grandpa Rabb said as they walked over to the side of the carrier and looked over.

There he could see everyone he loves. His Mom and Frank are caring for Mac and Landon. His Princess laying in her Icesolet. And then he sees himself laying on the OR table. The Nurses and surgeon are working like a madhouse. Then he sees the paddles of the defibrillator coming into contact with his chest. In a natural reaction he brings his hand to his chest. Finally he can see the machine showing a heartbeat again.

"See Son you have so much to live for. Your family needs you. More than we need you here."

"Dad. I am sorry I didn't find you sooner. We all should be together."

"I know Son. Please know that there was never a day that went by that I did not stop thinking of you and Trish. I am glad she was able to move on and find someone that treats her like the Queen she is."

"It is time for you to go back to be with those that you love. And when the time is right we will be right here to welcome you back to the carrier."

As all the men embrace.

"Grandson. Take care of your Grandma. Tell her I love and miss her." Grandpa Rabb said giving Harm a kiss on the check and turning and leaving.

"Son. I am so proud of the man you've become and the father you are. Remember I will always love you and your mom. I will watch over all of you." He reached over and gave Harm one more hug and kiss on the check and turned and walk off into the mist. )

**INSIDE THE WAITING ROOM**

Mac, Trish and Frank were sitting there with The Admiral watching Landon playing quietly on the floor with one of his toy f14.

They all jumped when they heard the door open.

"Mrs. Rabb." The surgeon called out.

Mac quickly got to her feet. And everyone followed.

"That's me. How is my husband?"

The surgeon looked around at everyone. Mac took notice of this quickly saying it was fine that they are family.

"Your husband is out of surgery. He is currently in recovery and will be moved to the ICU within the next 30 minutes."

"Thank you. How bad was it?"

"Lets go over here and sit down" They walk back over to the chairs. " there was some damage done internally. The bullet did not exit his body we were able to locate it and remove it. We had to remove his spleen. We were able to fix his stomach where the bullet went through. Unfortunately with the amount of blood that he lost he coded twice"

Everyone hand automatically went right to the mouths with an audible gasp.

"What does that mean for his recovery?" The Admiral asked.

"Right now we are not sure what damage has been done that we can not see. We won't know the extent until he wakes up. Right now we are keeping him heavily sedated for the next few days to give his body the time to start to recover."

"What are the chance that he will make a full recovery?" The Admiral asked

"I don't want to guess at that at this point. There are just too many unknowns right now."

"When can I see him?" Mac quickly asked

"Once we get him settled in ICU I can have a nurse come and get you. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"No. I just need to see my husband" Mac said looking at Trish

The surgeon stood "they will be out to get you soon. If you have any questions please feel free to have the nurses page me."

"Thank you Dr."

Angela's

Mac retook her seat next to Trish and Landon, she began rubbing her head. Trish watched her."Sarah darling are you okay?"

"No not really, my whole body hurts. I feel... I feel.." Mac started to try and stand back up, than she wobbled and fell to the floor.

Landon ran over to her. "Mommy, mommy." Frank tried to pull him off of Mac. "NO... I want my mommy..."

Trish quickly went over to Mac, she looked up Frank. "Frank go get help." Admiral Chegwidden went over. "I'll go." The Admrial left and went to find a doctor or nurse. In the meantime they kept trying to get Mac to wake up. That's when Trish spotted the blood on the side of her shirt. "Oh my god Frank she's bleeding. Get Landon out the way."

"Son come over here with me."

"No grandpa, I stay with mommy..." Frank tried to pick him up. But he started screaming for his mommy. "Darling he's scarred, just let him be." Landon laid his head on Mac. "Mommy wake up..I be good..wake up mommy.."

It was at that time, Admiral Chegwidden returned with a Doctor and Nurse. They went straight over to Mac and started to exam her. "Ma'am please move the boy so we can examine her.

"Landon sweet boy, we have to move now. So they can mommy to wake up."

"NO... I stay with mommy. I be a good boy,like daddy told me."

"Yes your a very good boy,just like your daddy told you. But you need to come here for just a few minutes. They need to help mommy."

Landon kissed Mac, "I be a good boy mommy." He let Trish pick him up. Meanwhile the doctor and nurse found the source of the bleeding. The stitches from her c-section had ripped open. They rushed her down to the ER so they could restitch her back up. After they where done. They allowed Trish and Landon in the room.

Landon looked up at his tugged on her hand, she looked at him. "Yes sweet boy."

"Will my mommy sleep forever?"

Trish knelt down to him, taking him in her arms. "No..no sweet boy, she will wake up. I promise you."

"I go see daddy? Is daddy sleeping?"

"Yes he's sleeping right now too. But grandma promise's you they will not sleep forever." Trish looked up towards the ceiling. "Harmon please look out for our son and his family."

Frank had started to walk in when he heard Trish, he always knew that the ghost of Harmon Rabb Sr would be between them. Now hearing his wife asking her late husband to look out for them just reconfirmed everything that he had always feared. Trish would always turn to him for strength in a moment of crisis's, that would never change.

He thought back to the night they had been notified about Harm's ramp strike...

Flashback  
Frank walked to open the door when they heard the doorbell ring. He looked out the peephole , dread over came him. Taking a deep breath he opened the .

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes Sir, we are looking for Mrs Patricia Rabb - Burnett."

"I'm her husband, is their something I could help you with?"

"No Sir, we need to speak with her. Please inform her we have information about her son. Lt Harmon Rabb jr. Would it be okay if we stepped inside?"

"Yes, yes by all means. I'll go get Trish."

Frank walked out to the back porch. "Frank darling who was at the door?"

He didn't know how to begin to tell his wife, that two men from The Navy are waiting for her. "Dear, there are some gentlemen here to speak with you. They say it's about Harm."

Trish began to shake, no this was not happening to her again. Fate wouldn't be that cruel to her and take her husband and son from her. "Frank...did...did they...is he..."

"Dear I don't know, they wouldn't tell me.."

"Please, help me." Frank went and took his shaking wife on his arms, together they walked back to where Frank had left the two Naval officers. When they reached them , both men took in the couple in front of them. Both men hated this part of their jobs. Having to inform loved ones about a family member was the worst part about the service.

"Gentlemen this is my wife Trish." The older of the two men stepped forward. He took Trish by the hand. "Mrs Rabb - Burnett, I'm sorry to have to inform you that you son Lt Harmon Rabb jr has been injured in a ramp strike.."

Trish dropped to floor crying.."No..No.. this can't be happening again..." Frank knelt down next to his wife, taking her in his arms. "Darling breath for me."

"No, not my baby Frank, I can't loose my baby. He's my... he's my only link to my Harmon.."

It was at that moment Frank realized, that he would always take a back seat to Harmon Rabb Sr.

End Flashback

Now once again Frank listened as Trish comforted her grandson. Another link to her late husband. He started to say something when a nurse walked in, "Mrs Burnett?"

"Yes that's me."

"I figured as much, your daughter in law is awake and asking for you and her son. If you'll please follow me."

Trish stood up and took Landon by the hand. "Come with me sweet boy, we are going to see your mommy now."

April's

BACK IN THE ER

As Mac laid there lost in her own thoughts. They drifted back to when they found out that they were pregnant.

FLASHBACK

"Harm that was a low blow if I ever saw one."

"How do you figure that?" Harm answered knowing he was stirring the pot since Mac had been on the testy side of things for the last few weeks.

"Well lets see mister…." That is as far as she got before being interrupted by the phone ringing.

Harm jumped up I will grab it.

Grabbing the phone. "Rabb"

"Is Sarah Rabb available?"

"Yes hold on."

"Honey the phone is for you."

Mac walked over and reached for the phone.

"This is Sarah."

" Hello Sarah, this is Nurse Nelson from Dr. Stills office. I was just calling to inform you there was some abnormal results that came back from the blood work that was done at your physical last week."

" What do you mean abnormal?"

With that one word Harm was right at her side partially due to the fear that was showing on her face.

"Yes. You see there was a high level of Human chorionic gonadotropin."

"What is that?" Mac asked

"That hormone is associated with pregnancy. You are about 6 weeks."

"That can't be. I was told that I had less than a 5%chance even with help. Could the test be wrong?"

"If this was a urine test there could be. But with a blood test they are 100% accurate. I would advise that you see you obgyn as soon as possible."

"Will do. Thank you."

Mac hung up the phone and walked slowly to the couch and sat down. Harm was very concerned he had never seen Mac so ashen before.

"Mac what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the coffee table in front of Mac holding her hands

Mac looked up at him with tears in her eye's. Harm was getting more and more scared by the second.

"Please Mac, what did they say?"

"I am pregnant." Mac said at a soft whisper

Harm just sat there stunned silent. They just looked into each other's eyes for a while.

"I'm going to be a dad." Harm finally whispered back. Mac nodded her head and he pulled her to him and turned so they were both on the couch. And he tentatively laid his hand on her lower abdomen.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mac was brought back to the present when she heard Landon say mommy.

"There my sweet boy." Mac said as she reached for him. Trish was right there to pick him put and set him on the bed next to Mac.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Ok. I am a bit sore. I am just worried about Harm. I need to see him."

"I know sweetheart. Once the doctor releases you. We will get you up stairs to him. One of the nurses did come out a bit ago and said that he is holding his own. So we just need to hold on to that. He is a fighter. He will come back to us."

**ICU**

Frank walked into Harm's room. As he sat down beside the bed tears silently rolled down his face. Picking up Harm hand he held on.

"Son. Wherever you are. You need to come back to us your family. Your mom, Sarah and those beautiful children they need you. I need you. You're the only son I will ever have. I love you Son." Frank said.

Angela's

As Frank sat beside Harm, he began to ponder The Rabb legacy. It was no secret that The Rabb men had all met a similar fate in life. ( all had died while serving in the Navy ) While Harm had been lucky twice so far. He served his ramp strike and he served when he crashed in the Atlantic. Now he couldn't help but wonder if this time his luck might have run out. He hoped this wouldn't be his fate. Once again he retook Harms hand. "Son I don't know if you can hear me, I know your a fighter, that's what your trained to do. Now fight, fight for your Sarah, fight for your two beautiful children, fight for your mother. But mostly fight for your life. The one I know you wanted. Fight Harm".

( Harm dreaming )

He woke up when he rolled over and didn't feel his wife in bed. He got up and started to look around the room. Not seeing her, he almost panicked. Than he heard her on the baby monitor. He just listened to her.

"Rosie your such a lucky little girl, 'why you ask' well I'll tell you. You've got the best daddy any little girl could ask for. 'Really you say' Yes really he wanted you for a very long time. See he made a deal with mommy for you. But when mommy got sick, she thought she would never get you. But your daddy never stoped believing that you'd come to us. Your daddy has always beaten the odds. And now here you are my perfect little angel. And we owe it all to your daddy."

Harm wiped the tears from his eyes and headed straight to the nursery. Mac looked up when she heard the door open. He went straight over to her, kneeling down in front of Mac and his daughter. "Baby I heard what you said."

"Oh!"

"I... I... just can't..." Mac places her fingers on his lips. "You don't need to, I know everything that's in your heart, I see it in your eyes. I figured out that your eyes are the window to your sole. That's how I know now. If only I'd known that back then. I know that you will always fight for us. That you'd never leave us behind."

( Back in Harms room )

He slowly started to open his eyes... "Sarah" Frank looked up, "Harm?"

"I...love..." Suddenly bells and whistles started to sound in the room. Frank jumped up. Just as a team of doctors and nurses ran in. One of them moved Frank out of the way. They laid the bed down flat and began working to stabilize Harm. Frank just stood in horror as he watched the scene unfold around him. One of the nurse took him by the hand and walked him into the hallway. "Sir we need you to wait out here please."

"But..but.. he's my son.."

"I know that sir, but please we need room to work."

Frank just leaned against the wall and waited. He never hard Trish, Sarah and Landon walk over to him. It wasn't until he felt Trish touch his shoulder. "Frank darling what's going on?"

He looked at his family, dear god how could he tell them. How could he.. "I don't know how to." Now Mac knew something bad had happened she could feel it in her heart. "Oh god no not Harm, please don't tell me this Frank! He can't..."

Before Frank could say anything. A Doctor walked out. He went straight over to them. "I'm sorry we did everything we could, but he took a turn for the worse. He's slipped in a coma. I'm so sorry.."

"NOOOOOOO!" Mac screamed as she fell to floor. Trish went over to her and wrapped her up in her arms. "Harm you can't leave me you promised." Mac was sobbing and shaking. Landon went to his mommy. "Daddy?" Mac took him in her arms, just crying and holding him.

Frank watched the scene in front of him. Somehow he thought he was looking at the past. Only this time instead of Grandma Sarah holding Trish and little Harm, it's Trish holding Mac and Landon. Once again grieving for a Rabb man.

April's

All of a sudden the doors swing open and they are reiling Harm bed out as fast as they can with a nurse on top doing chest compression.

Mac scrambled to her feet running after them "What is going on with my husband?" Mac cried

One of the nurses dropped back to stop Mac from getting to Harm.

"Ma'am you can not go with them." the nurse said, stepping in front of Mac.

" What happened?"

"Follow me and I will explain what I know and once the surgeon can he will come speak with you."

As they all follow the nurse to the same surgical waiting room as before.

"Frank we need to find the Admiral." Trish whispered

"I will as soon as we find out what is happening."

As they walked into the waiting room seeing that no one was in there, Mac flipped round to stare down the nurse.

"Where here now. please tell me what is going on with my husband?

Taking a deep breath. "The alarms you heard going off were signaling that your husband's cardiac monitor that his heart was is why you saw the nurse doing chest compression to try and keep his heart beating in a normal pattern."

Frank quickly asked "what is causing that?"

"Unfortunately we don't know at this time. He had a lot of internal trauma when he was admitted. The surgeon will have more information for you once they are done."

Mac just nodded her head. Not really knowing anything. Her whole world is flying out of control at this moment.

As the nurse turned and left. They walked back over to the couch where they had been just hours before. Trish nodded at Frank and he got up, kissed Mac on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"where is Grandpa going?" Landon looked up at Trish. This caught Mac attention.

"He is going to take care of something. He will be right back."

**OUT IN THE HALL**

Franked pulled his cell phone from his Jacket pocket and dialed the Admiral phone.

"Frank. How is Harm doing?"

"Not good I am afraid to say. They just rushed him back into emergency surgery. They said his heart was declining but they didn't know from what."

"Oh god. How is Mac doing?"

"I think she is so numb right now she hasn't completely processed everything."

"Unfortunately I don't see it getting better anytime soon. I was just given some information that is not good. I am on my way back. I will brief everyone when I get there."

"That does not sound good. We see you shortly then."

Frank walked back into the waiting room. Trish looked up and Frank just nodded.

**30 minutes later**

The door to the waiting room opens and Mac jumps up expecting it to the doctor and she see the Admiral standing there.

"Sir."

The Admiral walked over to where they were sitting. Sitting down on the tablet just in front of Mac.

"Any word"

"Nothing" Mac said in a quiet whisper

"Admiral, you said you had news?"

"Yes. Unfortunately it is not good. I just came back from a meeting with the State Department and the CIA."

Mac looked up at Chegwidden and just shook her head.

"Mac. With everything going on and how Brumby was able to slip through security that was in place and with the fact that no one can seem to find where he has gone to ground. They want to put all of you in witness protection for a while."

With that Mac jumped to her feet. "I am not leaving Harm or my Baby girl by themselves." Mac yelled.

"I totaled them as much and that was before this latest setback. We do need to find a way to keep all of you safe in the meantime. Eventually you will need to leave the hospital at sometime. Especially this little guy."

"I have a suggestion," Frank said. Everyone turned to look at him. I know Trish and Mac are not going to leave this hospital without a fight. I know you're not going to like this Mac but I am just going to say it. We have a home in the Bahamas. Why don't I take Landon with me and fly down there."

The look on Mac's face was one that was of a mother bear defending her cub.

"That might work. Then we can have a Marine Guard on each one of you. There is no way that Brumby can get to Harm or Little Sarah while they are here." the Admiral commented

"Why is all this happening to us. I just can't lose everyone." Mac cried. The Admiral got up and walked over to Mac.

"I can not give you an answer to that. But we are doing everything we can to keep everyone safe. And right now it will be better if we can keep as many people out of Brumby crosshairs as possible. We will bring them back as soon as we can. Every law enforcement agency here and in Australia are working to locate him."

Mac and the Admiral walked back over to where Trish and Frank were sitting.

"Frank, back to your plan of going to the Bahamas. I would feel better if we had a diversion so for some reason he is tracking your plane."

"I know. Your private plane is here in D.C." Frank nodded "why don't you have it charted to go someplace else and then have another plane charted for the Bahamas."

"That may work. Let me get back to the State Department and work out the logistics. In the meantime do not go anyplace outside of this hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Angela's

Mac just sat there and listened to what Webb, Frank and The Admrial where talking about. Finally she'd had enough and stood up.

"Everyone listen to me. I will not have my family torn apart and separated." She looked over at her sleeping baby boy. "He's already been threw too much at his young age. I'm his mother now, I'm the only one that's going to keep him you all still insist on moving us, then you will move all of us."

Before Mac could finish, the waiting room door opened up and NCIS agents Gibbs and McGee walked in. They went straight over to Mac. "Col Rabb, I'm ..."

"I know who you are Agent Gibbs, I remember you from when you investigated Harm."

"I admit I was wrong about him. The reason I'm here now, is we believe we have tracked down Lt Commander Brumby. I've been in contact with our LA field office. They believe that they have located him. I'm waiting to hear back as we speak."

Mac let out a breath she was holding, "I know the woman in charge there. I worked with her when I was stationed in Okinawa. Hetty Lang is the best as what she does."

The name caught the attention of Admrial Chegwidden, "Col I wasn't aware you know Hetty?"

"Yes I've known her for years. Do you know her Sir?"

"Yes I worked with her when I was a SEAL." The Admrial now looked towards Agent Gibbs. "Does Hetty have an..." Gibbs held his hand up when his phone started to ring.

"Gibbs" he listened to the person on the other end. Everyone watched him. "Are you certain?"... "I see...Good work.." Gibbs hung up. "They got him.. Agents Callen and Hanna, shot him as he tried to run from them. They are bringing his body back as we speak."

Mac dropped to floor shaking and crying. Trish went over to her taking her in her arms holding her. Both of finally feeling somewhat at peace. Frank went over to Agent Gibbs. "What does all this mean for the long term?"

"We still have to make a positive ID on the body. Our medical examine here will take care of that. In the mean time I'm going to assign Agents Bishop and Torres to all of you. They will stay here or go with you home if you leave."

Now Webb walked over, "Agent Gibbs thank..,"

"Save it Webb, I'm tried of cleaning up the messes that the CIA makes. I've got a message for you from Hetty." Gibbs punched Webb in the nose. "She said to stop sticking your nose in NCIS business.."

Webb grabbed his nose. "I think you broke it."

The Admrial spoke up, "Better him then me Webb. After all you and your agents where in charge of their safety. And look what's happened on your watch. Mac was attacked in her own home and Harm had been shot and is now in critical condition."

Before A.J could say anymore, the doctor walked in. "Mrs Rabb I need to speak with you in private." Mac followed the doctor over to a a small conference like room in the back of the waiting area. Once they where inside both took a seat.

"Mrs Rabb your husband developed a blood clot in his main heart valve. That's what caused the heart monitors to go off, his body reacted the way it did to save him. We found the clot and removed it. As we speak he's being moved into recovery. As soon as he's sat up a nurse will come and get you. Do you have any questions for me?"

Mac thought for a minute. She knew the first thing Harm would ask. "He's a fighter pilot, will he be able to pass a flight physical. "

"I'm not a Navy Doctor do I don't have an answer for you on that."

"Laval with me, what is his recovery time going to be."

"Your husband is in excellent physical condition, I see him making a complete recovery in time. "

Mac let out a long breath she'd been holding. "Oh thank god." The doctor smiled and both stood up walking out of the room. Mac walked back over to the group. She looked around for Agent Gibbs and McGee., she also noticed Webb was gone. Making her way over to Landon. She took him in her arms. She began to tell everyone what she had been told. Just as she finished a nurse walked in. "Mrs Rabb of you will come with me, I will take you back to your husband now. "

"Okay." Mac got up and started to head out with the nurse. Landon ran after his mommy. He reached and tugged on her hand. "Mommy I go with you, I see daddy. Please mommy I be a good boy I promise." Mac knelt down in front of her son. "Sweet boy just for right now you have to stay with granny and papa. Daddy is still sleeping."

"Please mommy I be quite." He was sobbing. Trish went over to him, "Landon why don't we go get daddy a present, that way you can give it him when he wakes up."

"No! I want to go with mommy."

"Baby boy.. you can't go with me. Daddy is in a room that you can't go in."

"Why?"

"It's a special room, that they had to put daddy in. As soon as they take daddy out of that room you can go see him. So I want you to go with granny, and pick out daddy the perfect present."

Landon lowed his head. "Okay mommy." Mac let out a breath and stood up and headed out with the nurse. They walked for a while until they reached the recovery ward. Going through a set of double doors, and down a long hallway they reached Harms room. Mac followed the nurse inside. She checked Harms IV and monitors and than left Mac alone with her husband. She went over and sat down in the chair next his bed, pulling it as close to him as she could.

She took his left hand in hers locking them together. She kissed each finger. Closing her eyes. She let the tears fall. "Oh Harm, I came so close to loosing you tonight. I can't ever loose you. I know part of my sole would die without." She looked over towards him, when she felt his hand on the cheek. "Baby I would never leave on my own."

April's

**IN THE WAITING ROOM**

**As everyone had gathered back together to pray for their friends. Who had become more like family. They were unaware that the evil they thought was gone from their lives. Would be back.**

**IN THE HILLS OF VA**

**As the Man sat looking at an old photograph. There sat a set of identical twins. Label Brumby twins Queensland 1976. **

"**Sorry little Brother. But it was better you than me." Mic said laughing. **

"**I will have what belongs to me. And that is Sarah Mackenzie. I just need to lay low for a bit and when they are not excepting it. I will take what's mine."**

**BACK IN HARM'S ROOM**

"Harm all my god. You're awake. I love you so much." Mac was speaking as fast as she could. Until Harm reached up and placed a finger on her lips.

"Where's Landon?"

"He is fine. He is with Mom and they are in the waiting room. You saved him. Ah. Webb said they tracked Mic down and he was killed in a shootout."

Harm closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thank god. Now we can focus on our family. Our little girl."

Mac noticed the look in his eyes. "Harm she is doing great. Everyone has been taking turns and sitting with her. The nurses said that they think it has been helping. She is responding to what is going on around her. All you need to do is focus on getting better so we can go home and pick up our lives.."

"I am so sorry Mac for all the pain that I have caused you. If I hadn't been a chicken back on that ferry. We wouldn't even be here right now. You would be safe"

"Harm stop. We don't know what would have happened if things had been different that night. For all we know we still may not have been together."

"No Mac. We would have been." Harm stated. Pulling her hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Mac I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Mac perched herself on the side of Harms bed

"When I was out. I … I saw my dad and grandpa. They told me that it wasn't my time. That I was needed here to be with you and the kids. And that they were proud of everything I have done. But Mac I feel like I failed. I let Brumby….." Harm started to cry.

"No Harm. Him being in our lives has nothing to do with you. I let him into our lives. I should have been stronger and just said No. I am the one who should be sorry."

Angela's

Harm heard everything his wife told him. But he knew better. He knew that if he'd just owned up and been more clear in Sydney that none of this would have happened.

Mac watched her husband's face, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. She could see mixed emotions in his eyes. "Baby let's table this talk for another day. Right now, we've got our family to worry about, Landon and our beautiful baby Rosie. Both of them will need us."

"And all of us need you, I've never in my life been as scared as I was in these last 24 hours. I felt like everyone I love was being taken away from me. I could hear Joe MacKenzie in my head telling me 'that I'm worthless and nothing but a whore .' And truth is I've felt like that more times in my life then I've ever wanted to admit. Your the only man that has ever treated me like his equal. Not some prize or brainless bimbo."

Harm reached his hand up to her lips. "Shhhh Your not any of that. Your a brave woman that stood her ground and saved her family. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you." He reached for her pulling her to him, making a place next to him in the bed. Mac went willingly to her husband. Laying down next to him careful not to hurt him. They both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Waiting Room.

Trish watched as Landon slept soundly. She knew they should leave and head back to the hotel. But she didn't want to take off without telling Sarah where they where headed to. She motioned for Frank to come to her.

"Darling can you go find a nurse and have them let Sarah know we are taking Landon back to the hotel with us. Poor little fellow is worn out."

"Yes, Dear I'll take care of it. You just call for the driver." Trish nodded to her husband as he walked out. He made his way down the hall to the nurses station. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Captain Harmon Rabb's room."

"Are you family sir?"

"I'm his step-father."

"Give me minute and I'll get his room info for you." The young nurse did a search on her computer, after a few minutes she found Harm. "He's right down the hall, room 414."

Frank smiled, "Thank you." He headed towards Harm's room. Once he reached it. He casually opened the door. Upon entering he noticed that both Harm and Mac were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Not wanting to wake them. He used the pad on the table to leave them a note, letting both of the know. That they where taking Landon with them to the hotel and be back in the morning. After he was done. He headed out and back to the waiting room.

Upon waking inside Trish informed him that their car was waiting for them. Frank picked up Landon careful not to wake him up. The three of them left and headed to their hotel for the night.

NCIS -

Ducky had just removed the body of Micheal 'Mic' Brumby from the black body bag. He went about the standard ID parodical. When he checked his finger prints that's when he made the startling discovery that they had killed the wrong man. Ducky went and paged Gibbs down.

"What's up Ducky?"

"Jethro, I'm afraid we have the wrong man down here. While he looks like Micheal Brumby , his finger prints don't match the ones on file."

"What are you telling me? "

"This man isn't Lt Commander Micheal Brumby."

Gibbs stood there looking at the dead man - "Than who the hell is this? And where's Lt Commander Brumby?"

"That's the six million dollar question."

Back woods Va.

Mic could hold in his rage any longer. He had enough, he reached his boiling point. Putting his fist through the wall. Even after everything he gave up for Sarah MacKenzie, she still walked away from him. Chose Rabb over him. Now he would stop at nothing to get her back.

Harm's Hospital Room-

Mac woke up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw a nurse from the NICU. "Mrs Rabb we have a surprise for you, look to right."

Mac looked over, and saw her baby girl in her glass incubator. She extracted herself from Harm's arms. And went over to her. "We thought we'd bring her down here. This way she can be with her mommy and daddy. We can still monitor her here. We just thought she'd do better with the two of you."

"Oh thank you." Mac placed her hand on the glass, "My beautiful baby Rosie, Mama is right here with you now abs she's never going to leave you." Rosie opened her eyes and looked straight at her mommy. Her blue eyes meeting Mac's brown ones.

"You have your daddy's eyes." Mac sobbed as she just stood looking at her. Harm had now woken up. He had been listening to every word.

"She might have my eyes, but she has yours looks baby." Mac turned and looked at her husband. "That makes her prefect, My mini Sarah Rabb"

April's

**JAG HEADQUARTERS ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN OFFICE**

As the Admiral sat behind his desk, he thought about how the last month had gone. He prayed that everything was now behind them and they were able to move on. His newest and only granddaughter was doing better than anyone could have imagined. He had been shocked and over the moon when both Harm and Mac asked him to fill that role for both Landon and baby Rosie.

(Phone rings)

"Admiral Chegwidden"

"Admiral. This is Agent Gibbs. I was hoping to get a few minutes of your time?"

Shifting in his chair. "I am in my office. Why don't you swing by."

"Will do. Be there shortly."

Hanging up the phone. "_I wonder what that is all about. He has all the reports and evidence."_

**20 MINUTES LATER**

**Knock at the door**

"Enter"

"Admiral. I have some bad news. The suspect that was killed that was believed to be Michael Brumby is not. Both fingerprints as well as DNA both confirm that."

At those words Chegwidden went white as a sheet. "THEN WHO THE HELL IS HE AND HOW DID YOUR TEAM SCREW UP?!" Chegwidden yelled.

"From the DNA testing done. There is a close enough match to be blood relatives. I placed a call to the Australian Authorities and they did confirm that there was a twin brother. The last knowledge of him was when the father took the child and left Australia."

"Do you have any idea where Mic is hiding out?"

"We are looking into seeing if we can locate the location of the mystery caller that had tipped off the FBI and NCIS."

"Do you think that it is possible that Mic himself made that call to throw everyone off his trail and that it is possible that he never left Washington?"

"That is one of the possible scenarios. I am not sure on how to tell the Rabbs what is going on."

"Leave that to me. I will handle letting them know. We just need to come up with a security system that Brumby can not get through."

"Honestly with what he has pulled and from what we have been able to piece together with the Australian. We may want to bring in a few bomb detection K9."

"Hold on. What do you mean by bomb detecting dogs?"

"There were trace levels of trinitrotoluene on his clothes. Now this may have nothing to with Mic but we prefer to err on the side of caution. The Australian Authorities have released information as to why Mic's father fled the country. He was one of a number of suspects in planning a bombing at the high court. The bombing failed and he disappeared shortly after."

"Get those dogs. I do not want to take that chance he may try something that insane. We need at least 3 to maintain security in each group. I am headed over to the hospital now. Call me once you have it set up. Also 2 Marine Guards with full gear along with the handler."

Both Chegwidden and Gibb left to put their plan in place.

**IN CHEGWIDDEN CAR ENROUTE TO THE HOSPITAL**

**(Dialing Burnetts cell)**

"This is Frank"

"Frank this is AJ. Where are you at?"

"We are getting ready to leave the hospital?why?"

"I need you to take Trish and Landon and go back up to the ICU waiting room and wait for me there. Do not go anywhere."

"AJ what is going on? We were told everything was safe."

"Frank. Please. I am about 20 minutes out. I will explain everything when i get there."

"Ok. We will see you when you arrive."

**HOSPITAL LOBBY**

"Frank. Who was that?" Trish asked

"Ah. That was AJ. He said not to leave to head back to the waiting room. He is on his way here."

"That doesn't sound good at all."

"No it doesn't. But we have trusted him so far and Harm and Mac trust him with their lives. Lets get back up there."

Angela's

Inside Harm's Room.

Mac had moved Rosie's incubator closer to Harm's bed, in the meantime had made more room for her. Mac went back over and laid down next to him.  
"Not exactly like I pictured the three of us, but at least we're together as it was always meant to be."

Harm turned his head over and looked at his baby girl. "She really is a prefect combination of the both of us. We did good Marine."

"No doubt about that. I'm just so great full that all this is over and Mic is out of our lives forever."

"That makes two of us. I never understood what you saw in him."

"Harm I really..."

He placed his hand on her lips. "I know baby. You don't want to go there. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I promise to never do that again. I know what he ended up doing to you. Are you ready to talk about that?"

"No but I know I need to. It's just hard. Brings up a lot from my past. What I saw Joe would do to my mom."

Harm stroked her head. He starred peppering light kisses on it. "I know your nothing like Joe, and wouldn't ever do anything like he did...When Mic... when he started... I wanted to close eyes and just let him do what he wanted. Than it would be over. Like my mom would do when Joe would beat her. Now I understand why she left, I blamed her for years, I wanted to hate her for leaving me with him. But after what I experienced, I can't hate her anymore. She must have feared for her life, the same way I feared for mine. God when I saw you and Landon, I thought the worst. I feared he would kill you both in front of me. And there was nothing I could do about it."

Mac was sobbing now in her husband's embrace." Shhhhh baby doll.. your safe and sound now. I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you ever again. Just rest now. You and our beautiful baby girl are safe."

Hospital Waiting Room

Trish, Frank and Landon sat waiting on A.J to show up. Both wondering what could have possibly happened that could bring him down to to the Hospital. Landon walked over to his grandma.

"I go see mommy and daddy?"

"We can in a while sweetheart, we're waiting to see uncle A.J."

"Okay. " He went back over and picked up his toy plane making it fly all around the room.

"Frank did A.J give any clue as to why he needed to speak with us?"

"No Darling." Both looked towards the door when it opened up. A.J walked inside and straight over to them. Taking a seat.

"I'm not going to beet around the bush here. Agent Gibbs has informed me that, Mic Brumby is still at large. The man they shot is his twin brother."

Trish gasped. "Oh what does this mean for Harmon and Sarah? Not to mention their children?"

"NCIS is working with the CIA as well as the Australian Authority's to locate him. In the meantime. Guards will be put in place here at their home and also your hotel. You all will be drive by armed escort to and from the hospital from now on."

"A.J how did this mix up happen?"

"I can't tell you that Frank, it's classified."

"Can you at least tell us when this mix up was discovered."

"When they went to confirm his identity, that when they discovered they had gotten the wrong Brumby."

"Did anyone know he had a twin brother?"

"Not to my knowledge Trish. Only thing we knew was that he has a brother. He never told us he was his twin. And there's no mention of him in his service record."

Both Trish and Frank now looked at each other. "Oh Frank how much more can our children take. I fear this will push them over the edge."


End file.
